


And We Run

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gore, Horror, Humor, Romance, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do I get myself into these situations?  Oh, right.  I'm a sucker for hard luck cases and this guy was pretty much the ultimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Big Disaster

I never thought I'd see the day that the world ended, but I knew that it would happen. Although, the fact that it happened the way it did unleashed something inside that I almost forgot existed…the darker side of my being that I kept under lock and key. The darker side of my soul that most of the world was a bit ignorant about. Sitting in the trees, I figured the blades that I kept hidden on my person, bow slung over my shoulders and contemplated just how I was going to get down from this piece of foliage without attracting any undue attention. There were Walkers all over the freaking place. Only reason they didn't notice me was because I _knew_ how to be quiet. After all, this wasn't the first time I had been in this type of situation…this would probably the second or third. If I am remembering all of this correctly.

Sighing, I lean back against the trunk, mentally counting how man arrows I still had on my person. I lost most of them back in the city after I had almost fallen off a roof. Yeah, video games can make running over the rooftops look easy…it honestly isn't. Takes quite a bit of speed and stamina in order to be able to do something like that.

"I could always go back and get them," I whisper softly to myself. I probably should. I had never really learned how to make my own arrows and right now I wasn't about to start instructing myself with that knowledge. Maybe once all this blows over I'll do it…well, when I find a safer place to stay. Now that I think about it, I do need to get back. I originally came out here to hunt, but so far I hadn't found a damn thing. Hopefully the guys are still all right. I'd hate to go back and find the damn door broken down with them either being dead or part of the undead. Hopefully, Duane was all right. That kid was tough—but he suffered a loss that no child would ever be able to fully recover from. Both and his father now that I think about it. I do need to get back to them. They'll both get worried if I'm not back at least before nightfall.

With another sigh, I maneuver to the other side of the tree and shimmy down it quietly. Stealth was something that I had learned a long time ago, way back before any of this shit started. Silence was the key…hence why I never bothered with guns. They brought way too much attention. Attention that could not be afforded—I didn't have a whole lot of ammo. Sure I could use the daggers if I wanted, but that would mean getting a lot closer to the Walkers than I really had any inclination of doing. Distance was also another key factor.

Sticking close to the shadows, no matter how dense, I made my way back into town, carefully. Any time I found more than one Walker, I made a beeline in another direction, listening for sounds of shuffling, growling, groans and any other sounds that these guys were known for making. Good thing they were unable to run. I don't think I'd be able to handle that really well. Been there and done that. No, I am not kidding. Eyes concentrated, I managed to get back into the town without too trouble. For some reason…no I knew the reason why the Walkers weren't too concerned with coming after my happy ass. And I am not even discussing why that is so kindly keep your questions to yourselves! 'Kay?

Didn't take me all that long to get back to the house, strangely enough, it was quiet. There weren't any Walkers wandering around the streets…that was a little strange as well. I didn't like it one bit. My instincts were warning me that something was up. Not sure if it was good or bad, but that didn't really matter.

What did matter was finding out where Morgan and Duane wound up going because from what I could see, they hadn't exactly left permanently. Which means they're gonna be coming back…but when? That's a question that could only answered if I waited. Not sure I wanted to, but then again, I didn't have anything better to do with my time except doing a little target practice. However, my instincts were telling me that now would not be a good time. So instead of heading out to see where the hell they were at, I sat down on one of the mattresses, closed my eyes and drifted off into a much needed nap.

Several hours later I found myself being woken up by gentle hands. I knew by scent that it was Duane. I wasn't about to forget that kid's scent—he always smelled so damned innocent. Kinda spooky really. Not that I minded. I rather liked the kid. He was incredibly sweet. Pity that he had to learn about the harshness of reality this way.

"Hey," I mutter softly, smiling gently at the boy.

Duane smiled. "Hey…Dad wants to see you."

I blinked a few times as I inhaled the scents around. Apparently they found someone…this should be good. Wonder who they brought back with them. Male by the smell.

I nod. "Got it."

Getting up, I carefully move towards the spare bedroom. Leaning in I found that I was right. Morgan and his Dad did find someone. Definitely male. Injured to boot. Wonderful. He don't smell infected though so I don't think I need to worry about that at the moment.

"Morgan?"

Said man looked at me. "Found out by the hospital…doesn't look like he's infected, but with this bandage I'm not sure."

I glance at the male he was tending. Wow…nice to see another white person who is not part of the infected parade. No, I am not trying to be racist, but that's the first thought that popped right into my head and unfortunately, out of my mouth. Morgan took it in stride though, shaking his head at the fact that my mouth filter was completely off.

I shrug. "Sorry."

"It's all right," Morgan said with a slight smile. "You're probably tired…and you haven't seen many survivors out there."

"You and Duane would be the only ones I've seen," I mutter back, still staring at the man on the bed. He was dark haired, bit scruffy looking, had a rather nice body too—I can't help it, I'm female—and from what I can see a wound on his left side. "I doubt that's a bite mark."

Morgan nods. "We thought it was at first. Come to find out it's a gunshot wound."

I nod back. "Looks like he came from the hospital."

"Yeah."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I can't kill him," he answers after a moment of silence. "He's not infected. Hopefully he's not someone who'll harm us."

"He won't." I had such conviction that sometimes it was a little frightening for those who didn't know me so well.

Morgan looked at me. "How do you know?"

I smiled gently. "I just do." I raise a brow. "Rope cuffs?"

"It's a precaution, just in case," he answered. I could understand that, so I said nothing in return, just turned around and walked back out of the room. I still was a little groggy and I knew that Morgan would try to send me back to bed so I did one better.

"I'm getting some more sleep," I say as I head to the couch. "Wake me when he does."

"Okay," Duane said, as I laid down on my side, pulling a blanket up over my shoulders. Kid was really a freaking sweetheart. I swear if something happens to this one…I may wind up losing whatever was left of my damned mind.

…..

"She all right?" I heard a voice say as I started to wake up several hours later. I moaned a little, burying my face back into the cushion.

"Yeah," I hear Morgan answer. "She's just tired. Been out in the woods hunting for the last several days. She just got back a few hours ago actually, before we found you."

"Dad? Didn't she tell us to wake her up?"

I sigh inwardly, I couldn't stay asleep now. "I'm already awake, Duane." I sit up a bit, before flopping back down onto my back. "Well, not quite."

Morgan chuckled. "I know I should've woken you up…"

I blink. "It's morning?"

"Yeah…we decided to let you sleep," he says, voice slightly hoarse. "The night was long."

My stomach growled a little. "Yes, I can hear that."

I sat up fully, looking at the male who sat on the mattress on the floor who was looking back at me. Wow, he has lovely eyes…and either he's married or that ring is just for decoration. No, I'm not interested but that doesn't mean I can't find him attractive. Hello! Apocalypse and all that shit. Not to mention hormones. Gotta love, and hate, the fucking hormones.

"Sup?"

He smirked. "Not you apparently."

I raise a brow. Man has a nice sense of humor. "Well, I suppose it would be rude not to introduce myself. Name's Kelsey."

"Rick." Yup, definitely a southerner, can tell by the accent. And he was incredibly cute. Yeah, need to really tone down the hormones. Better yet fine me a guy who is definitely single! I can't believe I am even having this conversation with myself.

I smile. "Nice to meet you."

"We need to get going," Morgan says after tearing out the last board to the front door.

I blink. "Let me guess…scavenging again."

"Actually, we're going to my house," Rick said, carrying a baseball bat. "I need to get a few things."

I nod. "Okay. Sounds like a plan to me," I grab my bag sitting down on the ground by my feet. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Opening the door, slowly, carefully, I felt the nervousness radiating off of Rick as he stepped out before turning back to look at Morgan. "I hate to ask this, but I need to know one more time…are you sure they're dead?"

"Yes," Morgan answers as we exit. "they're dead, but it's something in the brain."

I remain silent as I watch Rick go to the Walker that had been lying against the fence and got up as soon as it smelled us. It was growling, hissing and with no hesitation whatsoever Rick beat the things head in. If I wasn't so used to this type of thing I would've been off to the side puking. As it turned out, Rick almost lost his cookies. Kinda felt bad for the man. He woke up from a fucking coma to this bloody nightmare. I wanted to say something, but I didn't just placed my hand on his shoulder till he was ready to get up. We needed to get out of here before any others saw us.

"You gonna be all right?"

He looks at me, slowly getting to his feet. "Yeah…in a moment."

I smile softly. "You'll get used to this…you don't want to, but trust me, as long as it's only the dead you get numb to killing it gets a little easier. Basically, you're putting them fully at peace. Try to think of it that way." I move off, mentally wanting to beat myself in the head with a meat mallet for telling this man who used to be a cop that he would get used to killing the undead. However, it did need to be said. I couldn't allow this man to get torn apart every time he had to defend himself. Sure, it was one thing to defend yourself against someone alive who was trying to take your life…its a whole other story when it's something dead that looks like someone you care about.

_I'm turning into a real asshole,_ I thought. _My sister would be so proud._

Shaking that thought from my mind we continue on towards where I presume Rick lives, er, lived. Happily enough, there weren't any other Walkers in the area. Sure that was a little suspicious, but I wasn't going to question it in any way shape or form. My instincts were quiet so that basically meant we were in the clear, nothing to be afraid of—for the moment. I kept my eyes focused on the surrounding area, carefully looking and listening for anything out of the ordinary.

"Here we go," Rick says after about five minutes of walking. Wow…we weren't really all that far from Morgan's house. Go figure. That or I'm not paying as much attention as I should be. That's not good. "They're both alive. Found the drawers empty. They took some clothes, not a lot but enough to travel."

Morgan shook his head. "I don't know. This place…anyone could've come inside here and took those clothes."

Man had a point.

I drifted away as Morgan and Rick continued talking. It was normal of me to investigate any area that I wasn't familiar with. I didn't go too far in case they decided to leave in a real big hurry. Good thing too as Duane told me that they were heading out again.

"Where are we going?"

"Police station," Rick answered as I hurried up to walk next to him. "Should be some supplies there that we can use to get to Atlanta."

I almost freeze in my place when I heard that. "Why go there?"

"Refugee Center was set up there," he answers, looking at me. I only came up to the man's shoulder. I hate being a little short. It's a little annoying. "My family should be there too. Makes sense that they would go where there's food, shelter and protection."

I almost wanted to snicker. There wasn't anywhere that would be considered safe. Not in this messed up the world that it had turned into. I didn't do that, just nodded my head. Hell, believe it or not, it did seem like a good idea. I wouldn't mind tagging along—though I do need to know if Morgan and Duane were going to go there too. I wasn't about to leave them behind. Unless they suggested otherwise.

_I'll think about that later,_ I thought as we kept on walking, keeping an even better eye out for any stray walkers in the area. I didn't feel like being attacked. Sure I had my gear with me, but I couldn't cover everyone with just my bow. And yes, Rick had a bat and Morgan had a crowbar, but that wouldn't do much good if we got overrun with those fuckers.

….

Didn't take us all that long to get to the Police Station. I did find it rather odd that we didn't run into Walkers. Really strange. But I don't mind it. Hell for all I know they could be hanging out in another part of the town. I'll happily stay where there aren't any staggering around thank you very much. Getting inside wasn't all that hard since Rick had keys to the building. At least we wouldn't have to worry about making noise—and while the inside did look quite messed up there wasn't any blood. Good. Means that we won't get surprised by any geeks. I couldn't help but think of them as such. Calling them Walkers reminded me too much a video game that I used to play: _Dead Island_. Wonderful game by the way. I would love to play it again. I don't see that happening.

"Showers are right through here," Rick states opening another door, flashing the flashlight around as he led us down a small hallway. "They should still be working."

Shower?

Oh, please tell me this place has hot water because I will be forever grateful if it does!

"Does it have hot water?" I inquire as Rick turns the knob.

Morgan shook his head. "Gas lines went down about a month ago."

"This station has its own propane system," Rick explains, holding his hand under the water. He smiled. "The pilot's still working."

I start grinning. "Sweet!"

I think I reminded them in that instant that I was with them because they all got shy, almost bashful looks on their faces. Oh for crying out loud. Now they realize that a woman is with them? Good grief.

"I can always wait till you guys are done…"

Morgan shook his head. "No. Y-You go first, Kelsey. Ladies first. Besides, you've been out there in that heat for several days…the least we can do is let you shower first."

I smile. "Thanks."

I grab my bag that had a spare set of clothes in it. "If that's the way you guys want it, do me a favor and scram. This girl is not an exhibitionist all right?"

They guys chuckled as Duane turned a bright red, leaving the showers so that I could get myself all nice and cleaned up. Good. I don't need them to be trying not to look at me, while I get a good chuckle out of their embarrassment. I think I'll wait a bit more before I go through the hard work of making them uncomfortable.

'Bout an hour later we were all nicely cleaned up, dressed and heading to where it looked like some weapons were kept. I adjusted the white tank top I wore underneath the gray sweat jacket that I wore over it and checked the pockets of my black cargo pants to make sure that I hadn't lost any important gear. Nope, I still had everything on me. Good. Shifting my bow a little higher onto my shoulder, my eyes widened a bit to see that there were still guns in this place. Nice. Maybe I could get my hands on a sniper rifle…those things were my third preferred weapon. I could shoot long range with just about any type of long range weapon, but my most preferred way of fighting was with the blades I had hidden inside my sleeves. Sort of like what they wore in the AC games. Yeah, I designed it to look like those wrist blades. A bit difficult to create them, but I had a friend who took the time to make them based on the designs that I had given to him. Glad that I had too. Saved my life a few times. Before this whole pandemic started…and after it too.

"You want one?" Rick asked, showing another rifle.

I just look at it, then shake my head. "No, it's all right. If you've got a handgun that would work wonderfully for me. Nothing fancy, but I do like the magazine clip ones."

"I think I have something in here that'll do," he said, going back into the cage before handing me what I had asked for along with a box of ammo. "Make sure you conserve that as much as you can."

I raise a brow. "I only plan on using it if I have to," I reply, holstering it in my back pocket. "So don't worry."

"Dad, can I have a gun?" I hear Duane ask. "I'm old enough to learn how to shoot."

"Kid's right."

"I plan on teaching him," Morgan says, handing a bag to Duane. "Load this stuff up."

I lean against the outside of the cage, watching as they loaded up the gear into two different bags. I couldn't help but think that this wasn't the best idea in the world. Although, I hadn't told anyone my decision…I think I'm going to have to do that before we leave this place or else it'll look really bad when I announce suddenly that I wasn't going to stay in town. No. I needed to leave. I'm not sure why, but something inside was telling me that I needed to leave this place. Sure felt shitty of me to have that instinct when I had promised Duane that I wouldn't leave without them, but I got the feeling that Rick would need me more than they would. I don't know how I came across that idea! I still felt horrible for even having to have thought it.

"Let's go."

I pause as they pass me.

Rick noticed. "What's wrong?"

I look at him, then at Morgan. "I…uh…um…" This was going to be hard.

Morgan seemed to know but the horribly guilty look on my face. "You're leaving."

I bite my lip. "I was…thinking about it."

Duane's eyes widened. "You can't! You promised to stay with us!" he cried.

Now I really feel like shit.

I sighed heavily. "I know. I did…but…" I trail off not knowing what to say to that. How could I explain that it was just a feeling that I had.

"You feel the need to go now," his father answered, a sad knowing light in his eyes.

Rick glanced at me. "You can't be serious? You need to stay with them…"

I look at him a moment. "They don't need me anymore." I hate myself for saying that. "You do however."

"I don't understand."

No, he wouldn't. "They know how to fight these things, Rick. You don't. You're going to need all the help you can get. Just, please, let me go with you." I hate the fact that I was practically begging.

He looked at Morgan.

"She's right," he says in a heavy voice. "We do know how to fight these things…not to mention she can help you find your family. She's a great tracker."

I had to crack a big smile at that ringing endorsement.

"Do you want her to go?" Rick asks.

Okay, when in the hell did it get to the point where I was unable to make my own decisions? Some part of me wanted to just knock these guys right upside their heads. I kept that part safely inside. Rick wasn't just worried about me, he was also concerned with Morgan and Duane. It was only natural to make sure that everyone was all right with me leaving. Of course, the only one who wasn't fine with this idea—aside from me—was Duane himself. Then again, no one here really thought it was a spectacular idea, they just weren't arguing it much.

Morgan looks at me again, then to Rick. "It's her choice."

Meaning, no, but he wasn't going to fight me on it. After all, I had practically become a daughter to this man. Naturally he didn't want me to go. Again, I felt like a regular asshole. Wonder how many times today I'm going to feel like that. As far as I'm concerned I'm starting to hit a record.

Nothing more was said as we left the building. I kept a close eye on Duane who looked a little ticked off at the fact that his father wasn't arguing with me about my choice. I could see at the same time though that he did understand. I technically wasn't needed by them anymore. Rick on the other hand was looking for his family and as Morgan said, I was pretty good at tracking. Being what I am it's perfectly natural for me to have a little bit of expertise in that department.

Rick gave a few pieces of advice to the others. I was too busy making sure that the area was clear when I overheard Morgan telling Rick to watch his ass if he wound up getting surrounded by several Walkers. I had to agree. It would not be good if he were to get surrounded. Hence another reason why I am going with him.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" he asked me one more time.

This was getting just a little old. "Yes, I am."

The sounds of growling cut me off before I could say anything else. Turning around I saw a cop…zombified and staggering towards the fence that was the only thing keeping it away from the four of us. Lovely.

"Leon Basset?"

I look back towards Rick. "You know him?"

"Yeah…never cared for him really," he answered. "But I-I just can't leave him like this."

I agree.

I take a few steps back from him. "By all means, do what you need to do." I almost felt like I was giving the man permission. That's not what I was doing.

"You know they'll hear the shot," Morgan comments. Oh, that's right.

"Let's not be here when they show up," Rick states with a dangerous calm that I don't normally hear from people in this type of situation.

He just walked right up to the fence, aimed his Python at the former Leon's forehead, he stared for several seconds as the Walker started growling and snarling before he pulled the trigger. Sweet Jesus! He did that with a perfect calm that most would be envious of…in some manner I was a little envious of it. Afterward, I hopped into the police cruiser, sending Morgan and Duane an affectionate goodbye, while praying that this decision was the correct one. Sure it felt right, but it did feel wrong at the same time.

Although, something told me that this would be an interesting trip.

…

I'm not sure where Rick was headed, but he seemed to have a destination in mind after we had split off from Morgan. I will say that I am a little curious about where he's going. I know that we were supposed to be going to Atlanta…

"There's something that I need to do first, before we leave," he told me. Guess he noticed the confusion on my face.

"Oh."

After a few moments he pulled along side to the park. Okay, so he was coming here…but why? I wasn't going to ask that though. If he was stopping here, there was a reason for it. It's best if I don't ask too many questions.

"Do you want me to come along?" I inquire as he gets out of the car.

"No, just stay here. I'll be right back."

I nod. "Okay."

I get out of the car, leaning against the passenger side door watching as Rick stares at an area for a few moments before heading off into the park. Wherever he was headed it was important I could tell by the look on his face. Didn't take me but a second to realize what he was going to do and I wasn't about to stop him. From what I could see, Rick needed to get used to this kind of thing. Sure he was a cop…but that didn't mean he was going to be used to killing—even the if it were the undead. Nope, this was something that he needed to figure out for himself. If that makes any sense. To me it did, not sure about anyone else.

Glancing around, I notice just how damn beautiful this town is. It's not the first time that I've made that observation, but at that point in time I hadn't quite been able to really take a look since I was busy. It was a rather frightening feeling that pretty much almost everyone in this town was dead. That or part of the undead. Needless to say, I didn't like it. Just didn't seem all that fair to me. Taking a look in the direction of where Rick disappeared I couldn't help the heavy feeling in my chest. I did feel quite badly about what this man had to go through. Something else that didn't seem fair.

Closing my eyes, I listened to the silence of the area, hearing a heartbeat that wasn't my own. I was glad that I wasn't human as it made it so much easier to keep track of people—though I'm not even going to mention it to Rick unless I had no other choice. Hopefully, I can keep my secret for a little while longer. Sure, Duane and Morgan knew it as they had seen me phase right when I had met them, but that didn't mean I wanted or needed anyone else to know about it. I had gotten along just fine throughout the years without people knowing anything about my past or me for that matter. Maybe when I feel that I can trust him a bit more I will tell him about it. For now though I'll keep him happily in the dark.

I nearly jumped when I heard a gunshot go off. But I refrained. I knew that there was something here that he needed to do and I was going to let him do it. And by the sounds of that shot, he did. Hopefully, Rick won't be completely damaged or further damaged by the way the world has become. That would bother me immensely. Yes, I am a very caring person. Don't give me that look, I am.

"You all right?" I ask as I see him coming back to the car.

Silence.

"Rick."

He looked up at me with slightly red eyes. Oh, yeah, he had been crying. Yup, I feel lower than dirt right now. "I will be."

I shake my head. "With a little luck, maybe. But you do know that you don't have to do this on your own. After all, you've never been through something like this. Not to mention you woke up in the middle of a zombie apocalypse after being in a damn coma. Hell, I'm surprised you haven't completely lost your mind."

"Yeah, well," he sighed. "So am I. Come on, let's go."

I nod, getting into the passenger side. "So we headed to Atlanta?"

"Yeah, I figured there'd be a good chance of finding my family," Rick responds starting the car. "There should be plenty of people there too. Safe."

I nod. "That's the hope."

"Hopefully, Morgan and Duane will be able to get there too," he said as we started down the road. I could see several Walkers, but I really paid them little attention. We were in a car so I didn't have to worry. That and I didn't want to waste my arrows, besides, they weren't even paying us any attention. Wonder if that's something I should be worried about? Nah.

…

I know that several days ago I thought that I didn't have to worry about anything but when the car ran out of gas I knew that I should've listened to that damn feeling in my stomach. We were in so much trouble right now if we don't get some kind of transportation. At the gas station we had been at there were plenty of cars, but I seriously doubt we could've gotten anything from them. Didn't have a hose and I sure as hell wasn't going to go looking for one. Of course, then we found a Walker. A little girl and that just about killed me inside. I knew better though; I knew that children weren't exempt from this calamity. Oh, but how I wish they were. It just did not seem right to me that even these youngsters would wind up dead like everyone else. Pissed me off too.

Then at some point in time with all that walking, we did come across a farm. Oh, goody joy. This should be good. By the smell though I don't think there's anything alive at least not inside the house. I did hear a heart beating though—I wasn't going to mention that at the moment as Rick peered into the dusty looking windows of the house. I stood off from the house. I wasn't in the mood to go peeking into windows. Pretty sure I knew what would be found and sure enough, Rick had moved rather slowly away from the window only to hack up his cookies into the grass. Welp, guess that answers my question about what he'd seen. Not that I needed to have it answered. I could quite clear smell the death from the place. Hence why I stayed a respectable distance. I also didn't feel like losing my lunch or what little I had eaten.

"I could've told you that was a bad idea," I stated with sigh. "All you had to do was ask."

Rick shot me a look. "You know why I didn't ask. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that you're…"

I raise a brow. "The words are: not human."

Oh, yes, several days ago Rick wound up finding out about my little secret of not being human. Well, it was either phase right in front of the man or let those Walkers have his ass. I chose the former. So the cat or wolf was out of the bag. I am hoping that it won't happen again as Rick did promise not to tell anyone else about it.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Rick?"

"Hm?"

I smile a little. "Are you afraid of me now?"

Silence. Good thing I'm a patient person.

"No."

FINALLY!

"You're not?"

Rick looked at me for a moment, then gave me a smile back. "No, I'm not afraid of you. Just a little…shocked really. Didn't think beings like you even existed."

I raise a brow. "The term is: werewolf. And I know how hard it is to believe. At least you got the proof first before hearing it from my mouth."

He nodded. "Yeah. I know. If I hadn't seen that first I don't think I would've believed you."

"Like I said," I pause. "You could always try the truck in the drive."

"I did."

He did? "Where the hell was I when you did that?"

"Lost in your own head apparently," he says chuckling. "There isn't anything else here we can use."

I blink. "What about the horse?"

Rick looked confused for a moment—it was quite amusing. "What horse?"

I pointed to the back of the house. "The one behind the house. I noticed it earlier when we came upon this place."

"And you didn't say anything," he sighed with a shake of his head.

Crossing my arms, "You never asked if I saw something else, Rick. If you had I would've pointed him out to you."

He shook his head. "Well, wait here and I'll go get him."

I smirked. "Exactly where did you think I was going to go? I'll just make sure that our gear doesn't disappear whilst you go get the horsey."

Oh, the sarcasm is thick in the air today. I'm not sure just how Rick will take it, although by the smirk on his face, he doesn't seem to mind it all that much. Good. He should get used to it real fast as I am loaded with it.

"Give me a minute."

"All right," I look at my wrist. "I'm timing you."

"Smart ass," he sighed going after the horse. "I'll be right back."

I hope so. Then again, I don't hear any Walkers in the area. Things should be good.

Didn't take all that long for him to get the horse and the two of us were saddled up. Well, I did have to wait until the horse wasn't quite so nervous before I came near it. I did not want the horse to throw him off. That would definitely make me feel horrible.

"Hold on."

I grinned. "To what would you like me to hold onto?"

He shot me a dark look over his shoulder. "You just had to say that."

I shrug. "Hey, you knew I had a gutter brain. Besides, someone has to keep up the humor or else we'll all lose our minds."

"So you elected yourself."

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Yup. Now let's get to Atlanta…I'm starting to get a little homesick."

"You grew up on a farm."

"Nope. Atlanta." Rick seemed a little surprised since I didn't have a southern accent. Well, there's a reason for that, but we'll discuss that at a later period in time.

"I didn't know you grew up in Atlanta," he commented as we headed up the interstate.

I laugh. "Again, you never asked."

"I suppose maybe I should be asking you questions, shouldn't I Kelsey?"

I shrug. "True, but you don't see me asking you anything now do you?"

"No, you don't."

I lean over a bit as he stopped the horse. Well, there was the city and on the other side of the highway there were a huge line of cars that were pretty much wrecked with various doors open. Oh, yes, this looks quite promising. I am under the vast impression that this whole thing is a really bad idea. Oh, well, too late to turn back now. Anyway, we need to get through this city if we're to find his family if they're not in here. I didn't say a word of this though as he moved the horse forward again. Oh, yeah…this trip is going to be one big disaster. I can just feel it already. Joy of my life. Ugh, now I sound like my sister.


	2. Shooting in the streets

"Well," I sighed. "This seems…cozy."

"You call this cozy?"

I shook my head. "It's called 'sarcasm', Rick. Ya might wanna get used to it because it gets a lot worse when I'm in the middle of a fight with just about anything."

"Thanks for the heads up."

I blinked, grinning for a moment. "Was that sarcasm I detected? You're learning rather quickly. Congratulations. Now can we please get going, I'm starting to get a little bit edgy."

And I was. I didn't like to be in one spot for too long. A trait that I had developed over the years I'd been dealing with this kind of thing. Oh, the stories I could tell about my past, but those aren't something that I really want to relive so I think I'll skip the whole thing. Think I'll settle for trying to not lose my composure as I realize that the chances now for finding Rick's family is even lower than what I had originally thought. Nice. Now I just have to make sure that I don't say anything that'll make Rick even more anxious than he already seems to be. Oh, sure, he won't let it show on the outside, but I am a walking emotional detector so I can sense it. Okay, I can smell it but that isn't really the point. I feel like I'm rambling. And I most likely am.

"Me too."

Well, there's a big surprise. Oh, man, I probably should've taken a nap on the way here because I am feeling a wee bit cranky.

"It's pretty quiet," Rick comments as we ride slowly through the streets.

"Like a graveyard." Oh, I am one cheerful person.

"You're a regular comedian," Rick mutters as we continue to trudge through the city streets, following an interesting line of army vehicles. "I don't like this." That makes two of us.

"Shouldn't there be people here?" I know that sound entirely too optimistic, but I couldn't be negative all the time. I did have to sound like I had never been in these types of situations before—no, Rick didn't know about my full past. Sure he knew that I was a werewolf, but that didn't mean I had gone around revealing very little detail about myself. I'm not a complete idiot.

"Only good thing about not having a car is that we aren't attracting any attention," I continued, hoping like hell I hadn't just jinked us. With my luck though I probably did. Man that would really, really, suck. Oh, dang it, here I thought I was going to be more positive about the situation we were currently in. Nope. Guess that's not happening. Well, as long as I don't say anything too negative out loud I don't think Rick will give me another one of those hard looks. I hate those. Gets on my nerves more than I really care to admit.

"We can still catch attention, Kelsey," he reminded me.

He couldn't see the look I was giving him. "Only if you don't go around trying to talk to every person who looks like they're walking normally."

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

I chuckled. "Nope."

After a few more minutes of riding, I couldn't help but notice the various rescue vehicles and other cars all over the streets. Some of them looked like they had caught on fire too. Isn't that just nice. When we had first gotten here there wasn't anything except maybe a shitload of trash all over the streets. Oh, that had been so much fun to see. Made me feel a little ill to my own stomach as this looked very familiar. Nice to have my own damn past coming back to haunt me. I've got quite enough on my plate thank you very much.

I blink. "Is that a chopper?"

"Yeah."

Ookay. What the hell was a chopper doing here? I do understand military protection, but that just seemed rather stupid to me. You can't exactly evacuate this whole place with just one. There might actually be some others where we can't see them, but still. This did not seem like smart planning. It was more rushed than anything else. I don't think they had any fences put up to keep those things out of the protected area. Morons!

"Looks like they tried setting up some barriers," he said, bringing my mind back to what was happening.

I snorted. "Not enough."

"Ya might want to keep your voice down now, Kels," Rick said as we headed down the street again. I saw the wreckage of a burned out bus. Yeah, think I'll keep my mouth shut now. Maybe my lungs too. The smell is god-awful. Yuck!

I would ask what died…but we already know the answer to that and…

"Whoa!" Rick and I said at the same time as the horse gave a nervous whinny.

"Easy, boy, easy."

I merely patted the horse's side in an effort to calm it down. "Chill sweets, you're faster than they are."

"Hopefully these things can't run."

I raise a brow. "Please, don't even kid about that," I pause. "Is that a tank?!"

Rick says nothing as we both see the crows peaking away at the remains of a soldier. Yeah, I'm going to have nightmares for a week after seeing that. Or else my PSTD is going to kick in here soon giving us all some trouble that neither of us can really afford. Took me a minute to realize that he wasn't paying attention to me now and I figured out that it was because of the helicopter we could both hear.

"You hear that?"

"Yeah…"

"We need to find out where it's coming from."

My stomach feel as that bad feeling started to creep down my spine. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Rick."

"Maybe."

I didn't have time to reply to that as he took off at a small gallop, and rounding the corner I knew that I should've listened to my gut. "That's not good."

Rick turned the horse around, looking back I saw that some of them started to almost break into a run. "And that's worse."

"Oh shit," he breathed.

I looked around him to see more. "Oh, my. Quite a gathering. You think they brought drinks?"

"You're not helping," he hissed at me as they started to crowd around the horse.

Of course I'm not. That's because my heart has dropped into my stomach and I am trying to hold on to what is left of my sanity as I try very hard not to just hop off the horse and engage these fuckers one on one. Of course, the odds are definitely not in my favor regardless of what I do.

I'm not sure what happened after that as we were both pulled off the horse. Or more like we fell off the back of it as a bunch of hungry Walkers all came down on the poor animal. Another reason why I wanted to give up eating meat—and they had really terrible table manners as well. Why am I even making jokes at a time like this? OH, right, better than screaming at the top of my lungs. That wouldn't be a good idea either. I tell you what was a good idea: crawling underneath the tank as some lovely people tried getting us. Only, they also started to crawl under the tank. Man, these guys sure are persistent. That or they're just really hungry. Probably the latter.

"Shit," he panted as we somehow managed to get inside the tank. Yeah…think I had a little tunnel vision going on there. "You okay?"

I blinked a few times. "Oh, yeah. Right as rain."

"You were attacked as we came in here," Rick stated, looking at me with concern.

I did not even notice that. "Oh." Yeah, if my sister were here I'd be getting a nice _long_ lecture about my little reign of stupidity.

"How the hell are we gonna get out of this mess?"

Good question. "I still have my arrows." And my bow too, not sure how I managed to keep those on me.

Rick shook his head. "That's not gonna be enough to get us out of here."

True. "I know."

The crackling of the radio grabbed both our attention. Okay, that's weird. Maybe someone in this death trap is alive after all. Oh, how utterly nice. But the question remains is if they can help us get out of this jam. Er, disaster actually. A jam I'd be able to do, but this?!

"Hey, you alive in there?" a male voice came over the radio.

I almost giggle when Rick cracks his skull against the top of the tank as he went for the radio.

"Hello? Hello?" he calls into the receiver.

"There you are," the man sighed. "You had me wondering."

Well, isn't he a nice chap.

"Where are you? Outside?" Okay, that was a stupid question on Rick's part, but he was in a bit of a panic so I'll over look it. Now that I think about it though, I'd be doing the same thing. "Can you see us right now?"

I sure as hell hope so.

"Yeah, I can see you," the man responds. "You're surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news."

Well, isn't he informative.

"There's good news?"

I highly doubt it.

"No."

"Isn't that just helpful," I mutter with a roll of my eyes.

Rick looked at me. "Listen, whoever you are, I don't mind telling you I'm a little concerned in here."

"That makes two of us," I tell him.

"Oh man. You should see it from over here. You'd be having a major freak-out."

Dude, I can hear them all out there. Rick's lucky that he can't because then he'd be more than happy to commit suicide. And I'd be perfectly willing to go along with him if I could die by normal means. Sucks being me. Hell, I feel just as badly for him.

"Got any advice for us?"

"This should be good," I breath.

"Yeah, I'd say make a run for it," we get back as a response.

"That's it? 'Make a run for it'?" Rick questions doubtfully. Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea.

"My idea isn't as dumb as it sounds." Well at least this guy admits that it does sound stupid. "You've got eyes on the outside here." Good point. "There's one geek still up on the tank but the others have climbed down and joined the feeding frenzy where the horse went down. With me so far?"

"So far," Rick responds. Glad someone was because I still don't like this idea.

"Okay, the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded," the man continues, "If you move now while they're still distracted, you stand a chance. You got ammo?"

Rick looks at me. "In that duffel bag I dropped out there and guns. Can I get to it?"

I give him an 'are you fucking with me' look.

"Forget the bag, okay? It's not an option. What do you have on you?"

"Hang on."

I toss Rick a gas grenade that I found near the dead soldiers body after he checks the clip of his handgun. He gives me a shaky smile.

"I got a Beretta with one clip. 15 rounds," Rick says. "My friend here has a bow with a few arrows on her."

"Make 'em count," the man replies. "Jump off the right side of the tank, keep going in that direction. There's an alley up the street, maybe 50 yards. Be there."

Well that was helpful.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Were you listening? You're running out of time."

I shake my head. "We gotta get out of here Rick."

"Right."

After a few seconds of getting our nerve up, we exit the tank with me shoving a blade through the head of the one lonely geek upon the tank. Rick had jumped off, landing hard on his wounded side. I had jumped not two seconds after him, sticking close to make sure that he stayed safe as he shot the walkers closest to us. I used my knives where I could as we neared the alley. Turning towards the fenced area, I notice that Rick had pointed his gun at something else.

"Not dead!" the guy on the other end said, gesturing us to follow. "Come on! Come on! Back here!"

The kid, Rick and I were almost in a panic as we were lead to a ladder with Rick still shooting his gun as more walkers came through the fence after us. Boy, they must be hungry and I almost knocked Rick upside his head after he bothered to put the gun away as the kid and I went up the ladder. Shit, he almost became zombie food.

"Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood," the Korean kid gasped as we rested a moment on the landing. "You the new sheriff, come to clean up the town?"

"It wasn't my intention," Rick gasped back.

"Yeah, whatever. Yeehaw." Oh this kid has a good sense of humor. "You're still a dumbass." I agree.

I chuckled. "I'll agree that that was a shinning moment of stupidity."

"Rick. Thanks," he said introducing himself.

"Glenn. You're welcome."

I laugh. "Kelsey. I'm insane." Rick shoots me a look, while Glenn looks just a might bit uncomfortable. Pity.

"Oh, no," Glenn breaths.

I look down to see what was bothering him, only to see one of the walkers trying to climb up the ladder. Yeah, that's not good. "Any bright ideas?"

Glenn looks up, causing Rick and I to do the same. Wonderful, one big ladder that goes all the way up with no stops. This should be fun. Not really, but whatever.

"The bright side: it'll be the fall that kills us," Glenn says. "I'm a glass-half-full kind of guy." He starts up the ladder with Rick and me following right behind him.

…

"Are you the one who barricaded the alley?" Rick asks as we move across a plank that led from one building to the next.

"Somebody did—I guess when the city got overrun," Glenn answers as we break into a jog. "Whoever did it was thinking not many geeks would get through." Well obviously they were wrong.

"Back at the tank, why'd you stick your neck out for us?"

"Call it foolish, naive hope that if I'm ever that far up Shit Creek, somebody might do the same for me. Guess I'm an even bigger dumbass than you."

Well that's one helluvan explanation. And oh, look another ladder. At least this one is getting inside of a building rather than climbing up the side of one. I can go all year without having to do that again. It's not fun. Trust me.

We ran down some side stairs outside. Glenn pulled out his walkie-talkie, "I'm back. Got two guests plus four geeks in the alley."

Four? Shouldn't be too much trouble for me to handle.

"I can get them," I say, pulling out one of the knives. I wasn't going to use my hidden blades unless I absolutely had to. I didn't feel like getting any weird looks from people.

"No, there should be someone who'll help us," Glenn panted, and just after he said that the door to the building right across from us opened up. Two guys with bats came out of there in some kind of armor. "Let's go!"

I would like to say right now that I wish I hadn't. It's not nice to see someone getting pulled to the side and a gun getting shoved up in their face. Not mine. Rick's.

"Whoa!" I pull the blonde haired woman's hand off of Rick and step right in front of the gun. "Back off, lady."

"Are you kidding me? We're dead because of this asshole," she hissed as one man who had a bat tried getting her to put the gun down.

I just look at her with a blank face. "Yes, and shooting us will make it all better. I don't think so." My eyes narrow dangerously. "Now, either put the gun down or I'll drop you myself."

The woman, Andrea, as I heard someone call her, looked at me for a moment. I almost started to laugh. I wasn't really worried that she'd shoot Rick since she still had the safety on—pretty sure the girl did not know how to use the gun properly—it was just instinctual for me. I hate that sometimes, but I knew that if we didn't take this girl seriously well, thing could always get a lot worse.

"Kelsey, it's all right."

Mentally, I am rolling my eyes right now. "I'm not the one who got the first introduction of a gun barrel, Rick. So I think it's safe to say it isn't." Yup. Smart-ass mode has been activated. This could spell trouble for everyone if it really starts to kick in.

"Andrea, put the gun down, I don't think she's kidding."

I raise a brow at the guy behind her. "I'm not. She wouldn't be the first survivor that I've had to deal with that wasn't using their brain." I could feel Rick wince behind me. Yeah, he knows what I was talking about.

My head snapped to the side as I heard the sounds of multiple moans, groans and growls coming from somewhere else in this building. Without even bothering to learn anyone else's names I moved away from the area letting the others follow as I traveled.

"Where are you going?" Rick asks walking next to me.

I scowled. "To see how badly we've fucked everyone up," I mutter after that one guy Morales explained the whole thing about scavenging and survival. Yeah, like I needed the recap. I simply ignored him—until we got to the front of this place and saw why they were all so worried. Oh, brother.

I whistled, "Well, we're up shit creek without a paddle."

"No kidding," Andrea commented sarcastically. "And it's all because of you two. What the hell were you thinking going off making shots like that?"

Looking at her over my shoulder, I tried very hard not to get seriously ticked off at the woman. "Last time I checked, dearie, neither one of us were shooting at anything." I said it so scathingly that she shut her mouth right up.

"We were trying to signal the helicopter," Rick explained, clearly ignoring me in that moment. I'll have to get him back for that one later.

"There wasn't any chopper," Andrea said. "You two were hallucinating, it happens sometimes."

Oh, so now I'm hearing things? Granted I do suffer from PTSD, but no one else here except for Rick even knows about that. And since he heard it too, I don't think it was all in our heads.

I raise a brow. "So basically Rick and me were able to hear the exact same thing, yet it was all in our heads? I don't think so."

"Excuse me?" Andrea hissed, trying to sound intimidating. Needless to say, it failed. Miserably. I am not one to be easily bothered by other people trying to act all dominate. Of course, I realize that her attitude is mostly stemmed from being scared. I could understand that. Very well as a matter of fact.

"There's gotta be some other way out of this place," Rick commented, looking at the walkers piled up outside. One of them had a huge rock in its hands beating on the outer most door to this store.

I blinked rapidly, not able to keep my mouth shut. "Someone please explain to me how in the hell these things care capable of holding onto shit when they're dead?" It's the age old question that I had never been able to have answered. It got on my nerves. Frequently.

I didn't get an answer as a gunshot went off. I know it was stupid, but I couldn't help looking around to see which idiot it was that had started firing. Took a moment to realize that it was from the roof.

"Dixon," Andrea growled, moving off towards the stairs. Everyone else was following her. Myself included. I did pause at one point on the stairs, my focus on the floor below. Something about this whole thing was starting to bother me, so I opt to just stay where I was. I didn't really feel like going up there to finding out just what in the hell was going on. I had a pretty good idea already. The last thing I needed to do was add fuel to the fire. Besides, someone had to keep an eye on the front. I elected myself to do it.


	3. Going back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, little heads up here people, I'm gonna do a bit of a time skip here. I would go through the whole thing about how Rick and the others got out of that building, but we all know how they did. And quite frankly…I wasn't sure how to do that whole scene and still make it my own. Maybe I'll do an outtake of it at some point, but for now I won't. Sorry to those who thought that I would. Anyway, now that that's all taken out of the way let us continue on with the chaos! I know that I'm ready for it.

"So you just left the man handcuffed to the roof?!" I asked indigently. "For crying out loud, why didn't you just hang him from his heels by the roof's edge."

Oh, oh, yes, I was pissed. Sure, from what I had heard about Merle Dixon he deserved everything that he got…but at the same time this was just stupid. Maybe it should've been better if I had gone onto the roof. It might've stopped that one piece of idiocy. Good grief. Am I the only one around here who is actually using their damn brains? Obviously. Looks like when we get to wherever we're going I am gonna have to chew some asses out. Royally.

Jacqui looked over at me. "We could've done that?"

_She's gotta be kidding me?_

I just looked at her with a blank face. "I was being sarcastic." It's habit of mine to rely heavily on sarcasm anymore when things literally go to shit. And it gets worse when people do really stupid things. Yeah, these people are really going to love me.

Morales shook his head. "Look no one is sad to see Merle not here. Rick did the right thing. About the only person who'll be is Daryl."

Rick and I looked at one another briefly. Something tells me that this isn't going to bode well for anyone.

"Daryl?" Rick inquires.

"His brother," was the received answer.

_I hate it when I'm right._

Oh, man…shit was gonna hit the fan when we got back to this camp. Now I did feel like a regular piece of shit for not being up on that roof. If I could, I'd go back to get that jackass. Sighing, I leaned back against my area of the truck that they had managed to get from a construction site. Hell, I wasn't sure just how they did that, but I never bothered to ask. There were just some things that I did not need to know about. This would be one of them. Shaking my head, I take a deep breath to calm the tension running thickly through my veins. I got the feeling that this was going to be a very long day.

…

Ya know what, I hate it when I'm right.

The second that we pulled into their camp, I ignored that sinking feeling in my stomach as I had exited the back, waiting for Rick to come back there. I'm not sure why, but he had taken it upon himself to be my bodyguard or something. I didn't mind it. Not really. Been a long time since someone was around that bothered to care about my well-being. I wasn't going to knock it. After all, we both had had each others backs for quite some time. It's only natural that we formed some kind of familial bond. Just don't think of it the wrong way. We both looked at one another, taking deep breaths as Rick moved from his location to meet the other tenants of the camp. Let me tell you…his reaction was not what I was expecting. I think I almost started crying when I discovered that this camp held is wife and son. However, it was the scent of his overwhelming joy that nearly crippled me.

I grinned when he looked at me. "See, I told ya."

He shook his head. "If I recall, I told you."

I rolled my eyes, standing there with a smile on my face as everyone else realized that there was another survivor that had been brought into the fold. Not too sure I liked the gazes being sent in my direction. Made me wanna squirm. I didn't, but I surely wanted to.

"Yes?" I inquired, looking at each new person in the eyes, keeping my expression deliberately blank.

It was sometime later after introductions had been made that we were all sitting around the fire. I made sure to sit near Rick and his family. I wasn't sure about the others just yet—especially that Shane guy. He just gave me the creeps. I didn't say that to anyone as everyone seemed to think highly of him. Yeah, this is one time I kept my mouth shut and wished that I had said something. Dale didn't bother me all that much. Andrea's sister, Amy, I rather liked. She was pretty cool to talk to. I had also met Carol, her husband Ed and their daughter Sophia. There was something about that family that set me on pins and needles. However, I didn't do anything. After all, I had just met these people. I didn't wanna rock the boat too soon. These guys did need to get to know me a little bit first before I started rustling around for skeletons. It's a habit that I hadn't quite been able to get rid of—being nosy.

"Where did you two meet?" Shane asked, staring at me with a little bit of a guarded expression. I didn't think anything of it.

I raised a brow. "I thought you already told them."

Rick shrugged. "I did."

Lori smiled. "Sorry…"

"It's not big deal," I muttered. "Apparently, someone wasn't paying all that much attention to what was being said."

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure that everything was fact," Shane explained, pissing me off just a little bit for the insinuation that there was something sexual between Rick and me.

"Can I hit him in the head with a log?" I asked Rick as Carl nudged me with his arm. "Yeah?"

"How'd you get with that one man and his son?" he asked so innocently that my anger evaporated. However, I wasn't going to really answer it. No one needed to know anything about my past or what led up to me being with Morgan and Duane.

I shrug. "I saved his son."

There we go. I gave an answer without revealing too much. Yeah, I can do it. I have no intention whatsoever of doling out anything else about what I'd been doing before I teamed up with Rick. Sure Rick knew quite a bit about me, but I didn't tell the man everything. Not yet anyway. Believe it or not I actually trusted the man.

"You saved his son?" Carl inquired in awe. This kid was just too cute. Reminded me of someone that I had known before all of this horror had happened.

I smile softly. "Yeah, I did."

"How?"

I see that Carl's questions were peaking everyone else's interest in my person. This was a just a little bit uncomfortable. I don't like being the center of attention—it's awkward. Very awkward. And more than a little irritating. Oh well, he's just a kid and I can't get pissed at him for being curious about me. If it were anyone else I'd be chewing them out.

"It's not important," I state with a shake of my head.

"Well," Carl hesitated slightly. "What did you save him from?"

Yup, he's a cop's son alright. "A horde of walkers had him trapped in a car."

"And you took them out all by yourself?!" Amy sounded very disbelieving. Hell, I don't blame anyone for having doubts about this story. However, it happens to be true.

I shrug. "Pretty much." There was no 'pretty much' about it. I had fought a whole horde of walkers just to save Duane and I would do it again in a heartbeat. It's what I had been trained to do. Even if I hadn't been trained I still would've done what I had to save that kid.

Glenn laughed. "You sound like it was no big thing."

I shrug again. Technically to me, it wasn't. I knew though that playing it off would only rouse more questions and from how Shane was staring at me I knew that that guy was probably going to corner me to siphon information from me. Yeah, that wasn't going to be happening any time soon. I wasn't one to be easily intimidated. Males have tried for years and as far as I know none of them have succeeded. After what I had been through in my past this guy just didn't have anything to scare me with. I could easily take him out. Mainly because he's human and I'm not. 'Nough said.

"How were you able to do that?" Shane asked skeptically, still staring. It was starting to get just a little bit creepy.

I raised a brow, then grinned darkly. "Now that's a question with so many answers. However, in light of the fact that it's late and I'm not really all interested in discussing this topic I think I'll just not." That whole statement was said with a cheerfulness that would've had my big sister rolling around on the ground laughing. Hell it almost had me giggling like a schoolgirl. Pretty sure if I did that they'd all look at me like I had gone insane. They'd be right.

"Night all," I say getting up.

"Oh, you can sleep in our tent if you like," Lori stated, smiling gently at me. The woman seriously reminded me of my mother. Here I am basically a stranger and she seemed to've taken an automatic shine to me. Then again, it's probably because I had saved her husband. That had to be it.

I nod. "If you're sure."

"Yes, it's fine."

Well, yay!

As I started in that direction, I could feel eyes on me from all directions. However, there were only at least two that caused uncomfortable shudders to go right down my spine. Yeah, something tells me that I'm gonna have to watch my back with at least two people in this group. Great. Oh well, it'll be something new for me to look forward to. Yeah, I'm nuts. I hasn't gotten any better over the last years and with this ending-of-the-world thing going on it was only going to get worse.

My dreams that night were filled with memories that I would rather forget, but after a few moments the feeling of safety enveloped me. The darkness in my mind went away allowing me to get the rest that I really needed. I think after the last few months I deserved to at least get a little sleep that I hadn't been able to receive for the longest time.

…

Now, I always did enjoy waking up to the sounds of people fighting. Kinda reminded me of back home when you could hear movement throughout the entire house and sometimes fights did break out. It was only natural with what my family had been that there would be fighting. And I could hear yelling as well. How utterly grand is that? Makes me feel all warm inside. Actually, it's starting to wear on my nerves if I am to be perfectly honest with myself.

So with that happy thought I emerged still in my clothes from yesterday only to see the tail-end of the fight. Nice. From what I could see Shane had who I could only presume was Daryl in a choke hold with Rick squatted down right in front of him. And…

"What the fuck is up with the knife?" I questioned, drawing everyone's attention to me. Oops. Oh well.

I look at Rick. "Well?"

"Daryl tried to knife him," T-Dog answered.

My eyes about bulged out of my head. "Say what?"

Oh my, looks like I'm temper is going to be on the short end today. Lovely.

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic," Rick says to Daryl, completely ignoring me for the moment. I'll let that slide. "Do you think we can manage that?"

I shook my head. _Nope._

"Do you think we can manage that?" Rick asks again. Persistent man isn't he?

"Hmm?" Shane hummed.

"Hm. Yeah." Rick states, giving Shane a nod to let the other man go. And he did. Great. Lots of male testosterone oozing around here. It's nice to see three Alpha males in the exact same area. Makes me just a little bit jittery.

Rick squatted back down. "What I did was not on a whim," he explained. "Your brother does not work and play well with others."

I blinked. "What the hell happened on that roof?!" I muttered softly to myself.

"It's not Rick's fault," T-Dog interjects. "I had the key. I dropped it."

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl quips disbelieving. Hell, I had the same thought myself.

"Well, I dropped it in a drain."

Fucking wonderful.

I watched very carefully as Daryl got up, I needed to make sure this guy didn't take another go at Rick. Yes, I know that Rick can take care of himself, but the man is like a brother and a father to me so I'm not about to let him get hurt. It's instinct. No one here would really understand that. Maybe they would, but I'm inclined not to think so.

"If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't."

I shook my head.

"Maybe this will," T-Dog continued. "Look, I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him with a padlock."

"It's gotta count for something," Rick added.

I still hadn't said anything. Why? Because now was not the time for me to be flapping my mouth. Yes, I know when to shut up. That and I was finding out some stuff that I hadn't known about since I didn't go up on the blasted roof. Really wish I had now.

And the man looks pissed. "Hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is so's I can go get him." Nope, that's not being pissed…that's the sound of someone hurt.

I can understand that. Merle's his brother after all.

"He'll show you," Lori pipped up, making everyone look to her. "Isn't that right?"

Silence. I normally do hate silence. Now even more so.

Then, "I'm going back." And that right there is Rick making the decision that'll put everyone on the path of self-destruction. No, that's not true, but whatever. Sounded poetic enough to me. I think I need more sleep. Definitely more sleep.

Rick sighed, going off to his tent to change.

I was sitting next to Lori as Rick came back with Shane dogging him. One of these days I'm gonna have to find out what that man's problem is with Rick. Sure, I know that they're best friends but something is up with this whole thing. I could just smell the fear in the air that had nothing to do with the walkers.

"Why? Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?" Shane asked, begging to understand.

_Harsh._

That got Daryl's attention—hell, it got mine. "Hey, choose your words more carefully."

Nice warning man. Too bad it wasn't effective.

"No, I did," Shane clarified. "Douche bag's what I meant. Merle Dixon…the guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst."

_Well, there's a good chance that I won't either, but you don't see me pointing it out for the whole world to know._

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me," Rick said. " _I_ can't let a man die of thirst—me. Thirst and exposure. We left him up there like an animal caught in a trap. That's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being."

"So you and Daryl, that's your big plan?" Lori questions, looking doubtful about this whole thing.

I merely shake my head. _Not if I can help it._

Rick looked at her, then at Glenn. Poor kid. I do almost feel sorry for him. Didn't last long.

"Oh," Glenn sighed. "Come on."

This whole thing would've been amusing if it weren't for the fact that a life was at stake. Actually, some part of me is highly inclined to start laughing at everyone's reactions.

"You know the way," Rick states. "You've been there before—in and out, no problem. You said so yourself. It's not fair of me to ask—I know that—but I'd feel a lot better with you along. I know she would too," he finished looking at his wife.

"I doubt it," I muttered quietly under my breath.

"That's just great," Shane's being a dick now. "Now you're gonna risk three men, huh?"

"Four," T-Dog answered.

Daryl scoffed. "My day just gets better and better, don't it?"

"Do you see anyone else stepping up to save your brother's cracker ass?" T-Dog asks.

"Why you?" Daryl counters.

T-Dog shook his head. "You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language."

"That's four," Dale says.

More than that actually, but I wasn't about to pipe up just yet. The last thing I needed was to draw some unwanted attention into my corner. I was gonna wait until Rick and his crew were going to leave before announcing that I would be coming along. Yeah, that sounds like a fantastic idea. Leaves little room for argument.

"It's not just four," here goes Shane again. "You're putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that, Rick. Come on, you saw that walker. It was here. It was in camp. We need everyone here to protect it."

I mentally rolled my eyes. A part of me could agree with that statement…but it sounded too much like fear.

I sighed.

"It seems to me what you really need most here are more guns," Rick states.

"Right," Glenn says. "The guns."

"Wait? What guns?" Awe, Shane is confused.

"Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, over a dozen handguns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when we got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street waiting to be picked up."

"Ammo?"

"700 rounds, assorted."

"You went through hell to find us," Lori states. "You just got here and you're gonna turn around and leave?"

I put my hand on her shoulder. I still kept silent.

"Dad, I don't want you to go," Carl pipes up.

"To hell with the guns," Lori continues, "Shane is right. Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of your lives, even with the guns thrown in. Tell me. Make me understand."

This should be good.

"I owe a debt to a man I met," Rick began, "and his little boy. Lori if they hadn't taken me in, I'd have died. It's because of them that I made it back to you at all. They said they'd follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap I did if I don't warn him."

"What's stopping you?" Lori asks, I could tell she wasn't giving in. I knew what was stopping him, but it wasn't up to me to inform the woman the reasons of her husband.

_A lot,_ I thought, standing next to her, but slightly out of the way. I still don't know why I haven't said anything. Guess it's because this isn't my battle right now. I do have that habit of not speaking when I do not have anything of real importance to add.

"The walkie-talkie, the one in the bag I dropped," he answers. "He's got the other one. Our plan was to connect when they got closer."

I got a bad feeling in my stomach here. I had forgotten about the walkie-talkie. Shit. This isn't going to turn out well at all. Not a good feeling or thought to have running through ones head. I may have to put a bullet in my head later on when this whole thing is over with. I tuned the rest of the conversation out for a moment as I thought back to Morgan and Duane. I needed to go with them too. I owed it after all. I wasn't going to say anything until they were ready to leave though. Gave me time to get my gear together. I knew that Rick wouldn't let me go if I had popped up that I wanted to come along. Got the feeling the others would also give negative voice to me tagging with them. Too bad. I'm going and they're just going to have to deal with it. I waited until after they got the bolt cutters from Dale and Shane had given him rounds as I approached. This wasn't going to go well.

"Kelsey, what are you doing?" Rick asked as he noticed I had my bow with me. Shane had even tried to get in my way. Yeah, I just bypassed him without so much as a glance. Needless to say, I did not like that man. He could go jump off a cliff for all I care. I am not amused by this interest in me. Not a bit.

I hopped into the van. "I'm going with you."

"No, you're not." Oh, I love how Rick thinks he can just boss me around. Yeah, I don't think so.

I just looked at him. "Rick, it doesn't matter what you say. I'm going with you guys and that's that. Sure, I wasn't there when all that shit was going down…well, I wasn't on the roof, but I am just as responsible as everyone else." I sigh, looking at T-Dog, Glenn and then finally at Daryl—whom all were looking at me—before turning my gaze back to Rick. "It's someone's brother. I can't just sit idly by while someone is in _that_ particular kind of danger. It's not fun. Trust me."

Rick sighed. "All right. But you stick close to me."

I smile. "You got it boss."

I sit down on the floor between the front seats and coincidentally right between T-Dog and Daryl. Yeah, I hadn't been introduced to the latter yet, but given the time we've got he'll soon learn who I am. I'm not really all that big on introductions. I do like to remain anonymous. Goes with the territory.

…

The whole ride over there was basically spent in silence. Good. Don't think I'd be able to handle a bunch of males all going at each others throats. Sure, I'd be able to calm them down, but I didn't want to have to do that. They all needed to learn to work together as a team without my influence. If it turns out that it's needed, then I'll give…until then, no. So I think I'll just pass the time looking out the window, staring at the not-so-interesting scenery passing by. I really need to find myself a hobby. Not the easiest thing to do during a shit-storm like this, but what else have I got to do? Aside from surviving? Yup, thought so.

As we neared the city, I shifted so that I could look at the two men in the back with me, whilst not making it obvious that I was looking at them. A little something that I had picked up during all that time Da had spent training my sister and I. It'd be a shame to let most of it go to waste. Besides, it might come in handy later on down the line.

"He better be okay," Daryl finally pipes up, giving T-Dog a hard look. "It's my only word on the matter."

"I told you the geeks can't get at him," T-Dog said. "Only thing that's gonna get through that door is us."

That got me thinking. I just know that I am going to regret asking about this.

"Rick," I call softly.

"Yeah?"

I lean back a little. "If he's not there," that managed to get Daryl's attention. "Do you want me to track him?"

Rick sighed. "He's gotta be there, Kels. I handcuffed him, remember? He'll be there." Silence. "What's wrong?"

I look up at him from my position for a second, looking to Glenn, T-Dog before my eyes found Daryl's. I looked away to send a dark glare at the back of the truck. "Just a feeling. Instinct if you will. Something's not right."

"What is?" T-Dog inquired.

I closed my eyes as Glenn parked the van. "Don't worry about it." I like to be vague sometimes.

Glenn shut off the van. "Okay, we walk from here."

I waited until Daryl opened up the back, hopping out at the same time he did, making sure that my bow and quiver of arrows were still on my shoulders. I wasn't going to use them unless I had to. So I kept my survival knife strapped to my thigh. My hidden blades were strapped to my wrists as well so there was little chance for me to even use my bow. Still…I wanted to make sure that I was prepared just in case. Keeping close to Rick as we got to the fences, Glenn opened up a part of it that had been cut open already. Nice. Makes it so easy to get inside without the wait. I'm happy.

I went through the hole right after him with the others trailing in after me.

"Merle first or guns?" Rick asks out loud.

"Merle! We ain't even having this conversation," Daryl answers.

"We are," Rick states emphatically.

I don't say a damn word.

Rick looks at Glenn. "You know the geography. It's your call." Hell, it would've been nice if someone asked me. I used to live here too once upon a time.

"Merle's closest," Glenn answers as we all break into a jog. "The guns would mean doubling back. Merle first."

For some unspoken reason, I got the powerful urge to just run ahead and get there before the guys did. I used to go running through the streets of Atlanta with my big sister. We'd have so much fun playing tag, hide and go seek. Even in the bad parts of town we'd have a blast. It's where I did grow up for several years. I had learned how to fight. Not to mention the people in this town had a big respect for both me and my sister. It'd only seem fitting that I make sure everything was fine so that the guys wouldn't have to sneak around completely. Then it hit me that this town was overrun by walkers and doing that wouldn't really matter in the long run. However, that didn't stop me from grinning like a lark and jog ahead of them a little.

"Kelsey, what are you doing?" Rick asked, catching my arm as I moved past him.

"Um…running."

"You need to stay with us," he stressed.

Oh, good grief. "Rick, it'll be fine if I go ahead a little. Sheesh, I grew up in this town. And I know that there's walkers overrunning the whole damn city. I got that. You need to relax a bit okay." I pause for effect. "I'm just going to make sure that the coast is clear. Or are we going in the same way we came out?"

Everyone stopped by that point. Rick still had a hold on my arm. He looked at me carefully. I didn't try to pull away and kept silence myself.

I shrug. "As much as I would love to stand here all day, we've got a job to do," I pull my arm away carefully. "I'm just going ahead a bit. Don't worry." And with that, I turned, drawing out my survival knife. Keeping it securely in my right hand and continued on ahead of them, but not too far. Rick did need to know where I was, meaning I had to stay within his sights. Yeah, this wasn't going to get annoying. However, I wasn't going to give the man shit over it. He was just doing what he had promised Morgan he'd do. And that was protect me. Not that I really needed it, but still, he did promise.

"What's up with her?" I heard Glenn ask. "She's just all over the place."

A strange comment.

"She's been in these situations before, Glenn," Rick answered. "She knows what she's doing."

"How has she been in these situations?" T-Dog inquired.

I could feel eyes on my back and looking slightly over my right shoulder, I found Daryl just staring at me—more like glaring—and I felt that tight feeling in my stomach again. Wonderful…I'm attracted to the guy. Ugh. I so don't need this. He's cute, don't get me wrong—no, no, scratch that—he's pretty damn hot; however that doesn't mean I need to find myself in another type of impossible situation. I've been enough within the last few months. I don't need anymore.

I trot back up to them. "That's a question to be answered on another day."

Why did I have to sound so damn happy about it?

"You're insane," Daryl commented dryly. Hm, a rather sarcastic sonofabitch. I rather like him. Well, that's already been established, but whatever.

I level a blank look at him. "Never stated otherwise." Pity, I probably should've, but I just simply ignored everyone else as I pivoted on my heel starting to go back in the direction I had run in. This time I was happily walking. Yes, there was a bounce in my step.

I shook my head. "Rick."

"What?"

I turned back, grinning widely at all four men. "I'm apologizing ahead of time."

He looked confused. "Why?"

My grin turned insane. "I'm a little hyper."

"Uh…"

I shook my head. "That's not a good thing, Sheriff."

T-Dog gazed at me with equal confusion. "Why is that not a good thing?"

I bit my bottom lip harshly. "Not sure if I should actually tell you guys or not."

"Why not?" Glenn inquired, seeming a little nervous. Hell, I would be too if I were him.

I shrug nonchalantly. "It'd be a lot better to just find out without me having to say a word." I had to stop myself from skipping as the urge suddenly hit. Sweet Jesus! These guys were hyped up and it was starting to effect me. I don't think any of them are even aware of how dangerous that can be.

"You're feeling what we are, aren't you?" Rick announced, bringing it to the other three males attention. Great.

I bite at my lip again. "Um…yup."

"How is that possible?" Glenn inquired sounding a little freaked.

Internally I start groaning. "It'd take too long," I pause, looking at the others minus Rick, "And quite frankly, I don't trust you guys well enough for any of you to know."

Rick raised a brow at me. "Even me?"

I snort. "For crying out loud, Rick. You're the exception okay."

T-Dog couldn't let that one go. "Why him?"

_Are they serious?!_

"Because I knew him before any of you," I answer as we carefully approach the city. "And he earned my trust. You guys still have to work on it."

I glance at them. "All I can say is: Good Luck! You're definitely gonna need it with me."


	4. Hyper is as Hyper does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Walking Dead as we all damn well know. But I DO OWN this story and my OC's. (Or at least the parts of it that aren't in connection with the show.)

Pretty sure they all thought I was a complete wack-job. Good. I was trying my best. No, really though. I think sprinting down a side ally just to get to the building everyone had originally escaped from was about the stupidest thing that I had ever done. It would've seemed natural except I was giggling like an idiot the whole time. Not sure where that sugar high came from, but I would like to blame the heat of the day on it. I had sort of forgotten how hot it can get in Georgia. Next time before an apocalypse pops up I'll check the weather channel. Yes, there's a shit ton of sarcasm loaded in that final statement since there isn't going to be another one. I've been in one before and two is a bit ridiculous…if a third one were to pop up I might just start screaming.

"What the hell are you doing?" Glenn asked looking a little freaked out by my sudden strangeness. Poor kid. He might have to get used to it.

I shook my head. "No idea."

"You're strange," T-Dog stated as I walked back over to them.

I almost started laughing my ass off. "I never stated otherwise."

"You had sugar before we left, didn't you?" Rick inquired as we continued on into the building. I had to fight a chill as a cold feeling plopped right into the pit of my stomach. I really wanted to get the hell out of here right now. I did not like this place. For many reasons. One of them being it's full of dead people. Then again, the streets aren't much better. "I remember that you're not supposed to have that stuff."

I whirled around, nearly knocking into Daryl. I managed to catch myself by quickly grabbing hold of his forearm. I let go just as fast after making sure that I was upright. Sheesh, that all didn't take too much time and I know that I felt the man flinch a little as I had touched him. Guess Texas here doesn't like being touched by people. Okay, I can relate to that. I don't like people being close to me either. There are a few exceptions though—and to me those are the only ones that count at the end of the day. Um…I think I forgot my point.

I grin at the hunter. "Terribly sorry 'bout that," I shift a little. "Apparently my coordination isn't all up to snuff at present."

I pivoted on my right foot to look at Rick. "Now in answer to your question: yes, I did have sugar. I needed the pick me up after all. I don't like the idea of sleeping around a bunch of walking dead people."

"You're insane," I hear Daryl murmur from behind me.

I toss another grin at him. "Like I said before: I never stated to be otherwise to any of you. Now shall we get to work? I think there's someone who is waiting to get the hell out of here." I shake my head. "And I wonder who's fault _that_ is?"

T-Dog sighed. "I already said that the geeks can't get to him."

I snort. "I heard."

I move off away from the males. I really did hate the fact that out of all the people back at camp, I was the only female who had balls to come back to this place. Sheesh, Andrea could have at least suggested in coming as well. It wouldn't have been so hard to do. Or that's what I would like to think. It's kind of annoying to be the only girl surrounded by four males. And at least one of them I find myself pretty much attracted to…okay, let's think of something else. Damn stupid hormones.

"Sure it was a good idea to bring her along?" Daryl asked Rick. I had to keep the grin off my face since I felt it would look too insane.

Rick sighed. "I didn't. She came anyway. Never listens when I tell her to stay put."

"And for good reason!" I call back in a sugary-sweet voice. "Ya never know when you'll need a crazy-ass chick to do some good fashioned housework." Yes, I did say that. And I did wind up skipping happily away from them, only pausing as a low inhuman growl caught my attention. Sounded like we were getting pretty close. Wonderful.

"Rick," I whispered.

He came right up next to me, gun already in hand. "What?"

I took a deep breath, willing my nerves to calm down some. "There's at least one in the next room."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"How do you know that?" T-Dog inquired as Daryl came up on my other side. Good grief…I felt a little weird about this.

Rick managed to save my ass. "She's got really good hearing."

"Yup," I crept forward, ignoring the look that Daryl shot in my direction. It's really hard for me to ignore a man that is pretty much all Alpha. It kinda left me floundering a bit. I'm not used to that. Matter of fact, it bothered me to in such detail that I was having to use a shit-load of sarcasm to not flinch away from the man. "Think I'll just wait right here while you guys take care of it."

Glenn shook his head. "Wait, I thought you came along to help?"

I had to stifle the chuckle that wanted to come out. "In a manner of speaking I did. However, I've got other reasons for being here." I wasn't about to tell them what. It wasn't any of their concern at any rate.

Again, I ignored the glare that Daryl had shot in my direction. I was trying to keep myself together—so far I think it was going very well. I hadn't lost myself in thoughts of the past as I was being horribly reminded of in this moment in time. Something that no one here needs to be worried about. Well, Rick might have some idea why I am not in any hurry to go with these guys further into this department store—which is primarily what it was or had been anyway. Personally, I thought that maybe I could slip away to see what else might be lying around the area as they went to go help Merle. Of course, there was the whole fact that I needed to actually get away without them fully noticing. However, I am well aware that that will not be happening any time soon.

Rick looks over at me. "So what are you going to do?"

I sat down next to a display case. "Wait for ya here."

"Here?!" Glenn asked incredulously as he stared where I was sitting. He seems to be having such a hard time dealing with this. Pity. "What if we don't came back?"

Oh, that's what he's worried about.

I raise a brow at him. "I can track you guys down if need be."

"How?"

I turned my gaze onto Daryl, blinking a few times before grinning widely. "That's not something for you to worry about, Redneck." I figured that nickname would get to him and I wasn't wrong. Thought he was gonna hit the roof with the look he was giving me, but Rick managed to catch his attention before we could start arguing. Not that there would be much of one since I wasn't about to be budge one inch from where I sat without sufficient motive.

"Like I said," Rick stated, moving off to go for where I had stated there was a walker. "She's got a good nose."

I grin. "Amen."

…

I think the glare that Daryl had shot me as the four men left the area was pretty much worth the giggling that I had done as I had kissed male on the cheek as they passed. Oh, yeah, I had managed to get the elusive hunter as well. It was hilarious, especially when I saw that Rick was trying not to laugh either. Hell, Glenn and T-Dog were hiding snickers. All in all, I was having some fun with getting on that man's nerves. A girl's gotta have some fun.

Oh, don't give me that look.

Taking a deep breath, I wait a few minutes as the walker is dealt with, listening as they moved on before I got up to head upstairs. There was a very good reason why I had wanted to get away from the group—I could smell that there were a lot more walkers throughout the building that would need to be taken cared of. That and I was also looking for someone. I had neglected to tell Rick that though from earlier when we had first met up. I probably should've mentioned that to him, but I couldn't. I wasn't even sure if this person was still alive. And if they were…I am hoping that it doesn't cause any kind of trouble. I'm gonna be in enough of that once Rick finds out what I'm up to. With that last happy thought in mind, I carefully start to move towards a staircase, mindful to remain as stealthy as possible, and head up it. I have to make sure that I don't accidentally run into any of the guys as I know there will be a lot of questions asked—if they aren't interrogating Rick already, they will once this is all over and one with. Oh, goody joy. I am so looking forward to dealing with that when it comes time. This really is completely unfair. Why am I suddenly thinking about this now? It's a little late for that.

Keeping my ears out for any noises from walkers, but also for other heartbeats. I could hear the guys, sounded like they were just about to the roof. Good. However, I was trying my hardest to hear another one. I had lied to them when I said that there were only walkers around. I know for a fleeting moment that I had heard another heartbeat from within this building. Strange how I hadn't realized it until getting back to the city. I know, I know, everyone wants to know who I am talking about, but I'm not quite ready to bring that up.

I keep my bow shouldered as I have no desire to use it right at the moment, I gripped my survival knife a little tighter as I hunkered down to make myself look as small as possible. If I were going to clear out this place I needed to make sure that I wasn't detected for as long as possible. In a way, I guess you can say that I'm hunting or at least in that mode. Something that I haven't really done in the longest time regardless of what I happened to be. After all, I had been going around acting like a human for the better part of fifteen years. Difficult to get through that and become what I truly am unless there was a drastic need for the change. So far, there wasn't much need to be acting like a wolf. The only times I ever really did were if I needed to eat something raw and if someone tried dominating me. Then I'd like the fangs and claw out. Or at the very least let my eyes change color. But like I mentioned, it's been a long time since I last had to actually do that. Most of the time people left me the hell alone. I think I preferred it that way after a point. Although, I never did act like that around Duane or Morgan. Those were two humans that I was genuinely fond of. Hell, I was fond of Rick too. The others would have to earn that right with the children being the exception.

Shaking my head, I force my thoughts back into the present as I knock one walker in the back, bringing it to the floor as I take the knife and shove it into it's brain, pulling it out quickly and ignoring the blood as it pooled around. This kind of thing used to bother me. Not so much now. Well, I'm lying, in some manner it does bother me, but since these guys are no longer part of the living I'm not going to worry about it so much. Yes, I realize how cold that sounds, but I don't exactly have the time to mourn for the loss of their humanity. I can do that at a later time. Now is not it.

After taking out several more, I froze in one of the office rooms. There right in front of me were bodies…but worse than that they weren't walkers. These people hadn't been bitten or torn into, but they'd had bullets put right into their brains. They'd been executed by the looks of it. And none to prettily. Hell it looked like they'd been tortured before they'd been murdered. Wonderful.

I may kill someone after all of this. Well, a living person.

My whole form stiffened as I heard footsteps approaching where I was at. Gathering right next to the door frame, I listened carefully for the shuffle being mildly surprised to find that whomever it was wasn't a walker. Okay, so that makes whoever it is human. Oh, well, I'm not here to make friends. So the second they turned the corner I went to get them in the back only to dodge a fist and wound up having a crossbow sitting not an inch from my nose.

Well, it looks like I should've been paying more attention to the heartbeats since now I could hear three more.

"Well, shit man," I sighed, narrowing my eyes a little. "Make some damn noise next time."

Daryl's eyes also narrowed. "Next time don't try stabbing me in the back."

I rolled my shoulders as he lowered his weapon, hearing the bones popping. "I didn't know it was you."

"Obviously," he snarled a little. "Why the hell are you up here anyway?"

I had to stop myself from shivering at the darkness I could detect within his voice. Never had I thought that a southern drawl would make my stomach tighten in such a delightful manner.

I shook my head. "I got bored," I state dryly. "What did you miss me or something?"

I do realize that I am playing with fire here, but a girl has to have some fun. Ticking people off happens to be one of the few skills that I am incredibly proud.

"Are you mental?" he asked as we exited the office, ignoring my previous question. I was hoping he'd snap at me for thinking that he liked me or something. "You sure don't sound sane."

I had to stop myself from grinning at him insanely. This was one of those times when I really wanted to let my freak flag fly a little high just to creep this guy out, but considering the fact that he had not trouble whatsoever in putting a crossbow to my nose I think I'll give him a break. Then again, I might wanna cool it on the sexual jokes too. There were times in the past when my best friend and I would do that. Not a lot, but after a period of time when we were comfortable in certain situations we did make them as a way to keep from losing our minds completely.

I merely shrug. "Last time I checked, no one is sane," I pause. "Not when it comes to these situations," I add on softly as the past smacks me in the face again. I had to shake my head to dispel the images.

We didn't say anything else to each other. I kind of preferred it that way as we left the area. I tried to ignore the looks that Rick kept on shooting the two of us. Hell, I didn't understand why until I caught a glimpse of us in the windows. Daryl and I had just met each other and somehow the two of us were moving in sync. Almost like magnets. It was a little weird since I usually had to know someone pretty good just to be able to work with them in such a manner. It was almost like I could read his mind since when he moved, I did. Odd. Not sure how I'm supposed to feel about that.

"You okay?" Rick asked as we continued on down the halls of the various offices.

I nod. "Fine. How 'bout you guys?" I was trying not to ask the question that was burning on my tongue.

"Merle wasn't there," Rick answered, knowing what it was that I had been wanting to ask.

I raise a brow. "More information."

Rick looked at me. "He…cut off his own hand to get out of the cuffs."

I blink. "And?"

"We're following his blood trail to find him," Glenn added from the back of the small group.

I glance at Daryl carefully. "I'm surprised no one got shot."

T-Dog coughed. "Almost did."

I click my tongue. "See, this is what happens when you go stupid."

"Hey, I didn't mean to leave him up there," T-Dog says. "I dropped the key to the cuffs."

My eyes shot to him. "That doesn't mean a hill of beans to me. You still could've gotten him out of this without that damn key. Trust me. It's possible to take cuffs off."

"From a pipe?" Glenn asks skeptically.

I grin a little. "Sure. I've done it." And, I'm not saying anything else on that subject. I may reveal more later on down the line but at this point in time they don't need to know anything more.

"You have?" Rick inquires, as everyone literally stopped to look at me. I'm not at all comfortable with that.

I blink, "What're y'all staring at?"

"When were you…?" Glenn trailed off at my dark stare.

"That doesn't matter," I bit out a little more harshly than intended as I face forward again. "C'mon, let's see if that sonofabitch is still in this place."

I don't even bother seeing if anyone is following me as I continue on down the hall, glancing only a second at two almost freshly killed walkers. Huh…looks like that brother of Daryl's has got a lot of strength in him. I can admire that greatly. Sure, I hadn't met Merle, but from this little display I can tell this guy sure is a survivor too. Nice. I can respect that. Man be a dick from what I heard, but I can respect his strength. I respect Daryl's as well. Man has a temper and I rather enjoy that too. Yeah, I'm a little screwed up in the head right now.

"Kelsey?"

I pause. "Don't ask, Rick. It's not something I want to talk about. So let's just find Daryl's brother, get the guns and then get the living hell out of this death trap."

"Are you sure?"

My head snaps to look at him, glare firmly in place. "I think I just said that I didn't want to talk about it. Don't push it, Rick. Even _I_ have limitations on my temper." I turn back to looking at those corpses. "You're brother is one tough bastard to take these fuckers out one-handed."

Daryl nods. "Yeah, if ya fed him a hammer he'd crap out nails."

Rick shook his head. "Man can still pass out from blood-loss. No matter how tough he is."

I raise a brow, but refrain from saying anything. I don't need these guys looking at me again. Makes me distinctly uncomfortable. Not to mention there'd be a lot more questions. I'd rather avoid answering anything that dealt with my past. Sure, Rick knew some things, but not everything. I planned on keeping it that way. Same goes with the rest of the group. Not just the ones with us on this suicide mission—but everyone. Giving a quick shake of my head, I keep following the guys, sticking close to Rick as promised and interestingly enough Daryl since he and Rick were pretty much the leaders of this little expedition. I am not entirely sure how I feel about being stuck between the two of these men. On the one hand, it annoyed me beyond all measure. But on the other, I didn't seem to mind it. Call it instinct or whatever. I just knew that if I tried going off on my own again, Rick would have a fit. The others I am not sure about, but I know that the cop would definitely pitch a fit.

I glance at the trail. "This still looks pretty fresh. He couldn't've been through here not too long ago." Yes, I am changing the goddamn subject! I think I have every right to do that. "Incredible."

Glenn looked at me. "What is?"

I blink, not fully realizing that I had said that out loud. "Don't worry about it." I can't help it if I were coming off kind of cold now, but my little buzz from outside had officially worn off. Great, I am going to wind up being a bitch to everyone now. Oh, well, they'll get over it. Hopefully. I can't help it if I have mood swings the size of football fields. My big sister's was a whole lot worse than mine.

Actually I found it to be pretty incredible that this man had been here about twenty minutes before we were. Oh, this is definitely not going to end well. Pretty damn sure that it won't. This is something that both my sister and I have always detested—getting those bad feelings since whenever we did it turned out to be correct. It's truly annoying. Shaking my head, I started moving off away from the others a bit, tracking the scent rather than actual trail of blood. I've got a fantastic nose, so this isn't going to be too much of a problem for me.

"Don't go too far," Rick calls out, causing me to look back. I hadn't realized that I'd gotten too far ahead of them. Whoops.

I nod and was going to respond to that when something came out of the office on my left. More left fell on top of me and with me landing on the floor with a _thud_.

"Shit!" I grunt, hearing four pairs of feet heading to this location.

"Kelsey!" Rick called softly.

I snort, pushing at the…corpses—plural—that had landed right on me. Wow. I've got like five head fuckers on me. All of them with shots through the brains, but that's not the point. What is the point? Well, they smell for starters. Not to mention, I feel like I'm being crushed. Oh, oh, yes, I am not at all pleased with this situation whatsoever. Sure if my sister was with me she'd get a good laugh. Hell so would I if it weren't happening to me, but since it is…it's not funny.

I withheld a snarl. "It's not funny." Glenn looked green with T-Dog. It was Daryl and Rick who seemed to find the humor in this whole messed up situation that I found myself in. I've got half a mind to just get up and beat the living tar out of the two of them. At least I would if I could get these cadavers off of my being.

"Are you gonna help?" I hiss, glaring darkly. "Or are you guys too busy laughing your balls off to do so?"

Yes, I just went that far with my foul mouth.

Don't care! I am pissed off. I rather enjoy letting people know that they have officially put me in a bad mood. I realize that I've been having mood swings, but that doesn't mean a hill of beans since currently things are bound and determined to keep in a negative zone. I don't think that's good. At least not for anyone else outside of this ragtag group that I happen to be with at the moment.

"Hold on," Rick grunted, as both him and the others went about getting the bodies off of me. I would like to say now that at least three of them were incredibly fat. So yes, that makes it all the worse. And did I mention that the smell was very puke inducing? If not, I'd like to say that right now.

I manage to shove the last one off to the side, trying to not to shudder in revulsion as I found a lot of dried blood covering my clothes. Nice. I know that I need to bathe, but this is a bit extreme in making sure that I go to do that. Ugh.

"Disgusting."

"Oh, man…" Glenn winced.

I look down at myself. "Well, this'll be a bitch to get clean."

"That's what you're worried about?" Daryl asked. Lord, I hadn't realized he was standing right next to me until just this second. Sheesh, I almost jumped about fifty feet in the damn air. Luckily, I didn't do that.

"I could always be concerned about what those fat guys ate in their lives, but I figured my clothes would be a little less horrible," I reply with sass. "To be perfectly honest, I don't give a damn if they land on me. It's not the first time I've had multiple corpses fall on me." I look back at the corpses. "Though it's been years."

"You've been in this position before?" he asks skeptically. Lovely on how this guy is making conversation with me when I figured that he wouldn't want to be anywhere near the outsider. Then again, I am throwing out information that seems rather impossible.

Ah, that's why he's asking. This whole thing is sounding very farfetched now that I think of it. Well, shit. Maybe I should give up a bit more about my life before this disaster occurred? Nah. I'd rather keep people guessing. Besides, keeping a low profile even with the way the world is right now is far too important than revealing how much of a pro I truly am when it comes to a zombie apocalypse. Yes, I am well aware that I sound full of it, but I can't help being honest.

I crack my neck. "Maybe."

Yup, I am being vague. I find that to be the best thing to do to keep people guessing. Interestingly enough, this little voice starts going off in my head saying that Daryl wasn't just going to accept that answer. Nope, that man was going to start hounding me at some point for information—maybe not right up front, but at some point in time. Like say when I do something that no one else would've ever thought of doing in a zombie apocalypse. Of course one of the few things that I did do was play some music as background noise whilst I fought off a horde. That—again—was several years ago and got me some very, very strange looks from other survivors. Guess they never thought of something like that. Pity, since it works really well.

I didn't bother acknowledging the curious looks of the others. Of course, Rick was the only one who didn't look at me like I was a nutcase since he knew some of my past. That was a bonus. I wouldn't have to worry about him getting on my case. Hell, he might be able to keep the others from bothering me about it. There are just some things that I do not want to talk about. My past history with unnatural disasters would be one of them. And several other things that I would really rather not talk about. Right now.

"What do mean 'maybe'?"

Ah, Daryl! "Exactly what I said," I look at him. "'nough said."

Apparently not from the looks that the guys are giving me. I had to look to Rick hoping that he'd be able to give me a hand with this situation. He did by basically mentioning that we needed to keep moving so that we could find Merle. Yeah, let us remind the others exactly why we're back here in Atlanta hell. I sure didn't come back into the city just to go through an interrogation. I could've stayed at home for that. Oh, right. I basically no longer have one. Nice little reminder there. Someone please just smack me upside the head for forgetting for even one second that the world had gone to shit.

"Just leave it alone," he said, placing a hand on my back to push me forward. "She's got a lot of history."

I blink rapidly a few times. _He just had to make me sound like I belong in a museum. That's just what I needed right now._

"I'll be right back," I say, moving away from all of them.

"Where are you going?" Glenn asks, I shoot him an irritated look.

"To find a mirror," I reply, not even bothering to say anything else as I move off. I probably should've not done that, but hey, nature calls sometimes. Unfortunately, mine had hit right at this instant. I really didn't need an escort for that.

Rick chuckles. "Sure you'll be able to find us again?"

I wave my hand in the air. "Yes, I'm sure that I can find you nut cases without too much trouble."

"Nut cases?" T-Dog questions with mild amusement. Hey, if I can bring at least a smile to one person's face during this mission then by all means I will continue to do so. If that makes any sense. Probably not with my damned luck.

…

About twenty minutes later I found the guys again, all of them looking a little relaxed inside another office location. And if I am viewing this right there's a marker drawn map on the marble floor. Okay, so I guess the guys are up to something. Huh, guess they didn't find Merle anywhere in the building so perhaps they are now going after the guns.

I blink. "Something I should know about?"

Glenn nods. "Yeah, we didn't find him."

"Okay."

Rick looks up at me. "We're going to get the guns and then look around a few streets for him."

Yup, they're up to something crazy. I've got a bad feeling about this whole thing. I won't say anything though. Don't feel too much like jinxing this idea.

"Fine," I think I've settled on one-word answers. "Doesn't bother me."

Rick smiles. "I thought you wouldn't be bothered by this."

"So, let me guess that you guys have all of your assignments," I inquire casually.

"Yeah."

I cross my arms and lean against a desk. "And exactly what am I supposed to be doing?"

Glenn bit his lip. "Um."

I raise a brow. "Oh, no. I am not staying here waiting for you guys to get back. That's not exactly what I call fair. Not to mention I can be a lot more helpful out there than waiting like a housewife in here."

Rick sighs. "Kelsey…"

"No," I growl, shooting a look to Rick. "Don't even start it with me, Rick. I'm not a little damsel here that needs to be either constantly saved or protected. Even thinking that is an insult to me. You know damn well that I can fight, which is why I am here."

Silence.

Now I've got all of them looking at me. Great. I feel like I'm on display here. Not a good thing let me just say that right now. It's kind of annoying to be perfectly honest. Pisses me off at the exact same time. Unfortunately I need to keep a leash on my temper for the time being.

"You're right," Rick says after a few more moments of silence with them all staring. "Glenn where do you think she should be?"

Glenn sighed as he thought. "Probably be best if she comes with Daryl and me."

"Why?"

I'd like to smack that redneck upside the head with a crowbar.

"She's also got a bow," Glenn answered.

"And she's got a lot of stealth," Rick adds.

And once again, I've got four pairs of eyes looking in my direction. Sheesh, I feel like I've been put under glass for all of these guys to stare at repeatedly. Highly disturbing. I wish that people would stop doing that, it's getting very annoying.

"I don't think anyone needs to know that just yet, Rick," I mutter with a shake of my head. "Okay, so now that that's all taken cared of…should we get going?" I am well aware that I am not the one in charge of this whole thing so yes I am going to ask if we are going to be heading out or not.

…

I could not believe what in the hell had happened. One minute I had been with Glenn to get those guns and the next thing I knew I had been taken captive with said Korean. These guys who had taken us weren't really all that bad. Sure they looked like gang member killers, but for some reason I didn't get that feeling from them. Hell, they didn't smell like they were going to kill us. Of course, that's probably because they were under the impression that we had attacked them. Uh, yeah, I don't think so.

I let Glenn take care of all the talking with these guys. I merely kept silent. A first for me when I feel the need to not just stand here like a porch decoration. However, Glenn had told me that it would be a good idea if I didn't say anything unless I was asked a direct question. Nice, so now these guys are from the United States government. Peachy. Um…I've dealt with those guys once upon a time. Probably not a good idea to bring that up. So I didn't.

Of course, once these guys realized that we weren't the ones responsible for the attack they led us to where…wow…they were looking after a bunch of old people. So, wait, this is a damned nursing home?! How utterly delightful. I think we have a bit of a problem here as I am sure that Rick and the other two do not even realize what the hell is really going on here.

"So, you guys are taking care of these people," I say. It was a statement, not a question. "Welp…more power to ya."

The lead man looks at me. "What do you mean by that?"

OH, my lord, he's Latino. Mexican by the looks of it. Yes, I know that sounds racist, but then again, when I asked he did confirm that he was Mexican. That's right, I asked. I couldn't help it. I mean Glenn and I were basically being used as hostages. Perhaps not completely, but our guys did not know that. For all they knew we were being beaten and tortured. Oh…I do not envy the thoughts flowing through our groups minds right about now. Rick, T-Dog and Daryl are not going to happy when they realize that that is not the case. Matter of fact, I am looking forward to it. Think I might be able to get a few laughs out of this whole mess.

Um…I won't be laughing out loud though. That would be a real bad idea. Pretty sure the guys would not appreciate it if I started to do that when they get here. If my sister were here she'd be getting a big kick…sigh.

"Don't worry about it," I answer with a gentle smile. "I'm just speaking out loud. Habit when I'm stuck in one place too long."

"Ah, I see," he answers.

Glenn looked at me trying to be stern, but I could see that he was trying not to belt out laughing. He may've just met me, but already it seems like he can understand my unique brand of humor.


	5. Fast Healer

**A/N: to put it bluntly, I have no idea where in the Nine Hells I am going with this whole thing. Wait, wait…I'm lying. I do know where it's headed. -grins- Now, I know that for awhile there or at least the first three chapters I had followed the TV show pretty well, but now…now I am going to only take a few bits from it. Why? Because you honestly don't expect me to just watch every episode to write this thing do you? That would be horrible. My brain would fry by then. LOL.**

**00O00**

REALLY?!

The fates just had to laughing their damned asses off at this one! I know that in some regards I would be too, but since this is also happening to me, I do not find any humor in it whatsoever. I mean, for crying out loud, that's just not good Karma. Hell, watch this whole thing just come back to bite me in the ass. I'm betting that it will. I don't like that. Not one damned bit. And so help me if it does someone will die! I won't care, I'll tear a throat out if I get blamed for this shit.

"He took the van," I grumble darkly as the five of us run back to the camp. Yes, you heard me right, we were RUNNING! Now I know that I can outrun these guys, but I don't think Rick would enjoy having to answer all the questions of how I managed to beat them to the camp without breaking a damned sweat, so I had to run a little bit behind them and pretend that I was getting tired at some point. Lovely.

I hate this.

No, I really fucking hate this.

Again, nothing good can come from us not having that van. Oh, Lord, Dale is gonna throw a fit when he realizes that neither he nor Jim can get anything from it. Great, just what I need to deal with when we get back. Then again, there's something else nagging at me. Telling me that those two being annoyed will be the very least of our problems. Sure, there was a good chance that…

"Oh, fuck," I breath. The came was pretty much defenseless. If any of those walkers somehow manage to get back to the camp then… "We are seriously screwed."

I think now would be a good time to just throw caution to the wind and get my happy ass back to the camp before the sun goes all the way down. Now, how to do it without attracting too much attention? Ya know what? There is no way to do that, so I think I'll just have to bite the bullet and wind up answering (or not answering) a lot of stupid personal questions. Yeah, I'm gonna have to do that—though I doubt I'll be supplying many answers because as I've said numerous times, my past is not something to be talked about with those that have not lived through what I did. That and I just don't like remembering anything of it. It's not pretty. Or for the faint of heart. Hopefully, I can get back there before anything really horrible happens. And there goes that blasted sinking feeling again. Fuck me!

"Rick," I call.

"Yeah?"

I pause for a second. "Sorry!"

He turned to look at me, puzzlement on his face for a brief moment before understanding dawned. He knew what I was about to do. And I could tell that he didn't like it.

"Are you sure this is what you wanna do?"

I nod. "Yup. See ya in a bit."

And with that said, I picked up my pace, rushing past the guys who all had exclamations of choice words as I sped away from them as a fast clip. I wasn't human, so I could go quite a fast pace for a long period of time before feeling tired. It was something that I was a little proud of, though in this instance I knew that it would come back to bite me. Badly. Hopefully, though, Rick can keep the other three calm long enough to get back to the camp without getting too pissed off or revealing more than what I just have. I don't need people suddenly looking at me like I'm circus freak. Although, there is a good chance that's gonna happen anyway. I should prepare myself for it at least. Oh, joy.

A few minutes later, I was leaning against a tree, panting feeling my vision blur a little as I realized that I hadn't eaten anything in quite a long while. Well, shit. Wish I had remembered this tidbit of information sooner or else I would've never thought about trying to reach the camp before sundown. Now I'm probably going to get there a bit too late. I hate that.

This seems to be my day to hate shit. So I am.

Wonderful.

Shaking my had, I start to run again, almost falling down from the sudden lack of energy that I'd had earlier in the day. Guess this means I've run out of reserves. Dandy. A feeling of dread started to spread throughout my insides as I started once again to pick up speed, forcing my body to move faster than what it should given the lack of food inside. I had this really bad feeling that I would either pass out before I could get back there or something else would happen that'd be equally as horrible. Oh, man. Rick is gonna be pissed if I don't manage to get back to the camp. Hell, I think a few others will be ticked off as well. Who though is left up for debate.

I didn't get the chance to think about much else as I found myself ambushed by a small horde of walkers. Oh, how utterly delightful. Guess these guys thought that I needed a distraction. Yeah, I don't think so. Need to take care of these…

"SHIT!" I called out as I slipped down a slope that I failed to notice, finding myself falling down a small cliff, running into small trees, smashing into a few boulders as well and nearly crying out in pain as I felt my leg snap before my head hit a rock and everything went completely black.

…

Honestly, I'm not sure how long I laid there in the darkness, listening to the sounds around me trying to get myself to wake up a little more fully. However, something was keeping me deep within the darkness. I know that I needed to wake up, but somehow I just couldn't. I knew that there was something horribly wrong with me…I'd never before been awake, yet not awake at the same time. Not that I could remember at any rate. This was really strange. I just…don't understand what's going on. Why am I still…asleep? That doesn't seem right. Not to me.

"We found her!" someone calls, placing a gentle hand on my forehead. "You're gonna be okay, Kelsey. You're gonna be okay."

I almost wanted to snort at the voice.

"Jesus," another voice says, male it sounds like. Familiar too. "What the hell happened to her?"

"Fell off a cliff, jackass," answers another male voice that I felt I also knew.

"Let's just get her into the RV," says a third male voice. They are all familiar and that's perhaps the only reason why I ain't freaking out just yet. Then again, I'm feeling much to tired to even know why I would be scared.

"Is she gonna be all right, Dad?"

"I'm not sure."

I fade out after that, my mind once again drifting off into the void—though, I do have this feeling I'm gonna be pissed off later on down the line.

…

The next time I woke up I found myself staring up a ceiling—okay, that's a bit different. I don't recall almost falling to my near death in a moving vehicles. So I'd like to know what the hell is going on? Um…maybe I've died and this is heaven? Okay, I don't believe that, but for crying out loud my head hurts a little too much for me to even think straight. Hell, I'm shocked that I'm doing this well.

"She awake yet?" came a voice from the doorway.

I don't even bother trying to look up. Opening my mouth to speak, I cough hard feeling that my voice hadn't been used in awhile. Which leads me to the conclusion that I've been out for quite awhile. Lovely. Something else to kick myself in the ass about later on down the line.

"It's all right," a soothing voice says from my head. Or near my head rather.

I glance to the side to see Lori there, looking very much like a worried mother hen. I almost wanna start smiling, but that'll take way too much energy.

"Hi…" Yup, cracking voice equals lack of use. Meaning I have been out for a long time.

Lori smiles gently, brushing back my bangs. "You've been out for several days. Five actually."

FIVE DAYS?!

I feel something twist in my gut hearing that. I kinda wanna ask what happened, but from the sorrow I smell in the air I don't think that I need to. A lot of people probably died and I'm going to be holding onto a whole lot of guilt because of it. Dammit, I should've been there! Technically, it's my job. Or was at any rate. Course, if my sister heard these thoughts she'd've kicked my ass all the way to Hell and back. And then back to Hell again just for fun. I would've let her too.

"We lost a lot of people," she said as if knowing what I had wanted to ask. It didn't help the guilt festering in my soul. "Rick got worried when he didn't see you with us. Hell, we were worried when you didn't show up with the others. When it got light out he went out looking for you. Glenn and Daryl went with him."

They did? Well, that matches up with voices I'd heard when I woke up that first time. For a moment there I thought I had dreamed it all up. Guess that means I haven't completely lost my mind. Fantastic. Well, weren't they sweet to go with him. I'm sure Rick had to twist their arms to do it.

"Why…"

Well, aren't I an asshole to ask that?

Lori was silent for a moment. Pretty sure I just threw her off with that question, but then again that could be meant for a lot of things. "I'm not sure why they agreed to go with him."

Okay, well, I guess she figured it out without me even trying to speak anymore. Fantastic. Oh, that must be my new favorite word.

I give what I think is a nod, before closing my eyes again. I really do want to sleep again, but I don't. I can feel my healing kicking in slowly. I should've been healed by now, but then again I hadn't eaten a damn thing in days so that wouldn't be helping me in the slightest bit. I need to eat.

I feel my stomach start to heave as the vehicle stops moving. Some part of me wants to just puke my ever loving guts out—and that would be kinda hard to do since I didn't have anything currently in it. I wanted to say something, but all that came out was a groan as pain exploded in my head again. Shit, hope I'm not running a fever. I'd be a little hard to tell since I have an elevated body temperature anyway. I feel a cold wet cloth draped across my forehead.

"Here," she says, helping me as I try sitting up. "We're going to have to get you something to eat."

Well, that's interesting.

I smile, or at the very least make the attempt.

"I'll be right back," she says getting up after propping me up against some pillows. Hell, I hadn't even noticed that there were any there. Okay, so it's official, I am still not all the way there. "Stay here."

I blink. _Yes, because getting up is just what I planned on doing._

I'm not stupid.

Er…okay, maybe I am a little. However, I am in no actual condition to get up moving around so I think it's safe to say I won't be doing that whatsoever. However, I guess it never did hurt to try getting up.

"Don't you dare move," a voice growls from the doorway. My head shoots up to see Rick standing there looking extremely pissed and I happily slink back down onto the mattress. Yeah, I should've known better than to try. After all, Rick, Glenn and Daryl had been the ones to fetch my happy ass. It'd be rather disrespectful of me to forget that little fact.

I duck my head slightly. "Sorry."

Rick sighed. "It's all right. But you did give us quite a scare. What happened?"

Oh, how I would love to just talk about it. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure how I managed to wind up in this condition. Wait, I remember now—he isn't going to like my explanation. Perhaps I should just not say anything? I might be able to get away with it.

He walks over, and it was just now I realize that Rick's holding a bottle of water. Oh, lovely man! If he wasn't married I'd kiss him. "This might help."

Gee, ya think.

I take the bottle or try too. I just notice that my hands are shaking. Rick helped me out with that too. Yup, he's adorable. But he's married and I don't go for married guys. However, if he wasn't I'd be happy to snatch him up—no, no, I'd give him over to a good friend of mine who had vanished during this whole disaster. Which reminds me…I need to see if I can find her. Although the chances of that happening are very slim. Now I seem to have forgotten…Oh, right, I'm busy taking a drink and I need to swallow. After I had managed to keep the bottle in my hands, I placed it in my lap. I was still sitting upright that was a good sign.

"I fell," I say after a moment of silence.

"I take it that happened," he says. "I wanna know how you fell."

That makes two of us. "Got ambushed on my way there. Slipped down the hill and…I don't remember anything else."

Rick nods. "Yeah, we found you at the end of the cliff. Thought you were dead."

Wonderful. "Yes, well, I'm not that easy to kill."

"Apparently."

"I didn't mean to worry you guys," I mutter, taking another small sip of water. "How'd you manage to get anyone else to look for me?"

"They offered," Rick answers. "I just couldn't think that you died. Seemed rather impossible as I've seen you fight and get hurt. Usually you heal pretty damn fast though."

I shrug. "I hadn't eaten anything in the last few days. Normally when that happens I heal really slowly."

Rick nods. "Yeah, I thought so. You almost died several times though. Shane thought about leaving you or putting a bullet in your head."

I hiss. "Well of course, I might've woken up and bitten someone."

"They don't know that you're immune to this thing, Kelsey," he explains. "You didn't bother answering anyone's questions. I do understand why you haven't, but still."

I mentally roll my eyes. "I know, but there's a reason I can't. You know that I can't tell anyone else anything. I have to trust them and they have to trust me. So far, that's not going to be happening any time soon."

"True."

I shake my head. "I would love to tell people that I'm not only inhuman, but I'm immune to this thing too. However, I'm pretty sure that isn't going to go over very well."

"I told Glenn and Daryl," he responds.

I feel my insides freeze up. I think I just swallowed what's left of my soul because right now I feel pretty much dead inside. "You didn't…"

Rick sighed. "They saw some of your wounds heal up. I couldn't lie about it. Especially after you protected Daryl the way you did."

I blink rapidly. "Okay…when the hell did I do that?"

"When we found you there were a few more walkers that appeared," Rick explains. "One of them pinned Daryl down and that's when you popped up. Needless to say, I have no idea what I should've done when you basically ripped that walkers throat out with your bare teeth. Almost killed Glenn when he tried to help. You basically stayed perched on Daryl's chest until you passed out."

Oh, the horror.

I placed my head in my hands. "I am never going to be able to look at that man again without wanting to kill myself."

"He might do it for you."

I smirk. "And I will let him."

Rick barked a laugh. "Yes, but I won't."

Okay, so I think I've just gotten myself a freakin' bodyguard. Yes, he's just like my eldest brother: always overprotective. Yup, another reason why I wouldn't be able to go after the man…I see him too much like a brother. It'd be pretty damn weird.

"You didn't tell them everything," I ask a second later. "Right?"

"No, I didn't. Just the basics."

Well, thank the Gods for that!

After a few moments Lori came back in with…fish? Okay, I can do a little with fish. I need food and I'm not going to be allowed to go hunting. I would like to have some raw meat. I hadn't been hunting properly for at least a few months. Honestly, I would like to be able to go out, but like I said, I'm very much under the impression that I would be chained down in this room. Actually, I wouldn't mind that whatsoever just throw in a single hot guy that I would love to have over me and I'll be more than happy to stay right here.

"Oh, gee, thanks a lot," I mutter, smiling gratefully and taking a small bit of fish. It was rather good. "This is good."

I pause. "Who died?" Any other time this would be a joke, but right now I needed to know just how damned guilty I need to be.

Lori shook her head. "Too many people." She looked up at her husband, before looking back at me. "Way too many."

I sighed. "Okay…well, that tells me nothing," I raise up my hand as Rick tries speaking. "No, I don't want to know. So please just let me figure it out for myself—I rather enjoy mysteries." Looks like my sarcasm is still in tact.

Both of them shook their heads, with a bit of smirk on their faces.

"We'll let you rest," Lori says, grabbing Rick by the arm and dragging him out of the room. Thought for a moment that he was going to just stay in here with me. As nice a thought as that seems I don't need a babysitter. Everyone else might need one, _I_ do not. "Come on, Rick, let's get out of here."

Curling back up under the covers, I realize that I hadn't inquired about where we were going. I probably should have, but sometimes I do enjoy being surprised. Okay, I am totally lying out my ass. I can't be honest all the time. As I ate the fish I could feel my healing ability working albeit slowly. Hopefully, I should be up moving around really shortly because there is no way that I am staying in this bed any longer than I have to. Then again, something tells me that the others will force me to stay here since I wound up getting so damn hurt. Ah, hell, I don't need these guys keeping tabs on me or treating me like I'm made of glass. I hate that. Wow, this must be my year to hate. Think I'm going to thoroughly enjoy it. It was several hours later when my injuries had finally healed up and I found myself feeling a whole lot better. Yay! Perhaps I should get up dancing—after I find out where Rick is planning on taking everyone.

Carefully, I got up, slightly surprised to find that we were still parked along side of the road. Wow, I'm not sure what brought all of this on suddenly—maybe they just wanted to make sure that when I did wake up I wasn't a walking monster or something. If they only knew. Well, if the rest of them knew they'd probably go running for the hills. With a slight shake of my head, I started to leave from the room only to find Andrea in the path of the exit. Hell, this RV wasn't all that big, but still. I found myself with a freaking babysitter.

"Where are you going?" she asks, sitting there staring at me. It looked like she'd been crying. Hard. The sorrow within her voice told me everything that I needed to know.

I sigh. "Amy was one of them, wasn't she?"

I honestly hate myself for even thinking, let alone asking it.

Andrea sniffs. "Yeah."

There's that horrid guilt eating me up. "I'm sorry."

I'm not even sure why I was even apologizing to her. No, no, no. I knew why, but I really hope to God she doesn't…

"Why are you apologizing?" she asks—there is no God—looking at me. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Boy, if she knew.

I give her a sad smile. "Because I know how it feels to lose someone you love." I have a lot of experience in that field. Please don't ask, I really do not wish to discuss it at this time. Perhaps later on when I am not trying to get outside.

"Rick was worried about you," she says changing the subject.

_You don't say?_ "Yeah, I heard."

"We thought you were dead," she adds on quietly.

I scoff, getting up. "Yeah, well, a lot of people have thought that over the years. I love proving them wrong. It's a lot of fun for me." And it is too. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I need some fresh air. Hopefully, I won't run into any of my other saviors because I may choke one of them."

Yup, I am feeling rather nasty.

She laughs. "Yeah, I never thought I'd ever hear about Daryl helping to find someone that wasn't his brother."

Okay, that was a bit nastier than my own mood. "Never judge a book by its cover. Besides, he's not that bad." I think I just revealed more to her than I honestly wanted to in that moment. "At least I don't think he is…"

Andrea shot me a look. "You _like_ him."

I gave her one helluva glare. "I never said that. Don't go around putting words into my mouth." I left after that, not wanting to be questioned any further. However the second I got out the RV's door, I found myself face to face with Dale. Oh, how nice. Another one. Is it too much to ask that I be allowed some fresh air? I'm perfectly fine right now.

"Where are you going?" Dale asks, standing in my way.

I try not to lose my temper. "Welp, last time I checked I was trying to go outside for some fresh air. And I promise that I won't go wandering around in the woods without a tracker coming along with me." I can't believe I just made that reference to Daryl and not turn at least twenty different shades of red.

Dale smiles like he knew what I hadn't been trying to say. "Rick was saying something about that too."

Oh, good grief. I'm getting myself a damn bodyguard. How utterly wonderful. I'm sure that he's thrilled with the prospect of having to follow me all over the damned place. I'm going to have to make sure that the man isn't stuck with that job because I know for fact that it'll cause me nothing but grief. More than that I predict a lot of arguments in the near future because of this arrangement. This is going to be a whole lot of fun.

"Wonderful," I mutter, moving past Dale. "Excuse me, I've got an overprotective cop to go kill." Looking over to where Rick was sitting talking with Daryl. I had to fight the scowl that threatened to break out across my face when both men looked over at me. Yup, the male on the left looks less than thrilled while the male on the right looks quite concerned about the fact that I am now walking around outside. Wonderful. I see another fight about to break out. At least I might win this one.

I heave a heavy sigh, standing there with a darkening expression upon my face.

Rick comes over with Daryl in tow. "What are you doing up, Kelsey?"

I blink a few times. "I didn't realize that I was supposed to stay down."

"You almost died," Rick clarifies. "Not to mention everyone saw how bad you looked. Now you're up looking no worse for wear. It's gonna start raising questions."

"Rick" I sighed. "When last I asked about it, I had been unconscious for about five days. There was time for me to heal a little bit and then I had something to eat so I was able to heal a lot more. Take a chill pill, man."

Silence.

"Now," I begin after a moment. "What the hell are you thinking by giving me a bloody bodyguard?"

Am I pissed? Just a little.

"That's what I was asking," Daryl comments, shooting a glare at me. What the hell did I do? Oh, right. Ah, there comes the blush. I think I'd like to kill myself right now. I would love to get the hell out of here right now, but I still had some yelling to do.

I think I should stick with being pissed off at the entire situation. "Hey, I never did ask for you to be my bodyguard. Not to mention I never asked for you to help fetch my happy ass, so you have no say in this whatsoever."

Whoops, think I pissed him off. Yeah. Hooray for me! I'm fantastic at ticking people off. I've done this for years with my sister. Of course, she would piss people off whilst I tried not to either be entertained by the situation or trying to keep others from throwing punches.

The deadly look he gave me did funny things to my insides. Wow, his temper is a major turn-on for me. I'm going to have to keep it a closely guarded secret or else this'll just blow up in my damn face. I do not need that.

"I never asked either," he snarls. "Personally, I'd rather have just left you out there."

Wow! He's going for 'Asshole of the Century'.

Rick looked like he wanted to get involved. I held my hand up to keep him silent, allowing a small smirk to appear on my face. Once upon a time, those words would've hurt my feelings and in some manner it did a lot as a matter of fact, but I had a lot of practice in keeping my feelings closely guarded. This guy was going to find out real fast that he was dealing with a master.

"Then why didn't you?" I inquire, keeping my grin firmly in place.

Silence, again.

This could go on for awhile. Maybe I should just kiss the man to get him to—oh, nope, there he goes turning around and leaving in a one bit of stormy rage that I hadn't seen since the last time I pissed my own father off. That had been a rather fun experience. Almost choking back the laughter that I could feel bubbling up in my chest.

My grin widened. "I rest my case."

"You didn't have to do that," Rick says after a moment, watching Daryl walk off. "He's going to be really giving you Hell this time."

I shrug. "He wouldn't be the first man to ever give me a hard time just because I opened my big mouth. Maybe now he won't be interested in following me all over the place."

"I wanted to make sure that you'd be fine," Rick says.

I'd like to hit him upside the head. "Rick, I had fallen off a cliff. I hadn't been kidnapped or raped or anything else that would require me having a bodyguard. I'm perfectly fine. I'm also a freak of nature." I lean against a tree. "Now don't you think you're being a little bit overprotective?"

"Maybe."

I shook my head. "No and I know for a fact that Lori agrees with me."

"Yeah," a pause. "I'm sorry. I can't help but worry about you. I mean the two of us had gone through hell just to find my family. Technically you're family."

Isn't that sweet. I think I'm going to start gushing. No, no, no I think I'm going to hug the stuffings outta the man. That was about the sweetest thing that I had heard from anyone in the longest damn time. I may have to make things easier for everyone—well, all of those that are still left.

"Thanks," I whisper softly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go see how else has died."

"Carol's husband was killed," Rick says suddenly as I start back towards the RV, causing me to freeze. To be honest, I'm not sure how to take that piece of news. I know that I hadn't actually met the man, but from what I'd heard I would've like to've done the honors myself instead of some walking dead guy. There's a pun in there somewhere, I just know it. I know that I should feel badly about the fact that she had lost her husband. However, I was a little more concerned about her daughter, Sophia.

"I'm not sure if I should feel badly about that," I answer. "Or if I should throw a party."

Didn't take me very long to find her near one of other vehicles with her daughter. The both of them looked a little loss and oh, Lori's there with them. Good. Those two need someone to look after them. Carol needs a female friend. Something tells me that Ed hadn't allowed his own wife to even have that. Quite annoying as all hell when I realize that. Makes me wanna dig the man up and just blow him straight to the pits of Hell. There's an image that will bring smiles to faces of every woman who has ever been in an abusive relationship. Actually Carol's marriage seemed more of a wrong Dom/Sub thing that in some manner of speaking I can understand. I'm not human remember? Werewolves understand those kinds of things a lot more than almost any other creature on the face of the whole damn planet. Kinda scary.

I stood there off to the side, watching Carol and Sophia interact with the others. It was quite clear to me that the woman was grateful for any small amount of positive attention. She also loved her daughter very much and seemed to be protective of her. That's good.

Very good.

My little balloon was busted as I saw Shane make his way over to where I was standing. Nice. Man wanted me dead and is now probably going to do this whole interrogation shit. Not entirely sure I have the patience to endure that bull. However I will strive to give it my best shot; perhaps I should take another page out of my sister's book. Be a complete and total smart-ass.

"How may I help you?" I ask with a complete bullshit smile as he nears.

He just stood there looking me over—I feel very violated all of a sudden—it was quite a critical stare. Not entirely sure I should let this man live now with him looking at me. "I don't get it."

Ah, the smell of confusion and a lot of anger. Good.

I cross my arms, ignoring the stares that everyone else is suddenly giving. "Don't get what? How I'm alive or perhaps looking a lot better than I did just a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah."

I feel a bit evil now, smiling cryptically as I am. "You can keep on wondering. There are just some things that no one needs to know about me. I'm alive, that's all that matters and by the way the next time you threaten to shoot me, make sure that I'm dead."

I don't give the man the satisfaction of letting him say anything as I turn and walk away going back to the RV because I've had enough of people for one day. Honestly, this whole day has almost gone to the dogs—why did I even bother waking up? Right, my body decided it was time to face the day. I hate that. Ugh, can't anything go right? The whole world has gone to Hell…that's why nothing is going right anymore. It's kinda depressing.

"Are you all right?" Dale asks as I get there.

"Fine."

"You always shake when you're fine?" he asks.

Oh, my, hadn't even realized I had been. Guess I'm a lot more pissed off than I originally thought.

I grin widely. "You bet! It's a lot of fun."

I am just burning up the sarcasm here. It's a nice feeling. Now let's see…

"You got company," Dale says breaking me from my thoughts. Turning I find Shane coming after me. Nice. Man just won't take a hint. Maybe if I threaten to castrate him he'll get the point? Probably not with my luck. Rotten as it is.

I shake my head. "I would really like to go inside now." I look at Dale. "Just tell him I died." With that, I walked right into the RV, into the bedroom and closed the door. I locked it for good measure. I did not feel like being bothered. However, I didn't have to worry as I could hear Rick stopping Shane from coming in after me. Apparently he had seen the entire small confrontation; if you could even call it that. I never used to be this socially awkward. I used to love talking to people, but that was a long time ago. Anymore, there were only few people that I could ever actually find myself talking to and most of them were dead. Rick was about the only person aside from Duane and Morgan that I would have any kind of conversation with. Mainly because he knew who I was, what I am and didn't judge me for it. Hell, he took it all in stride just like Morgan and his son did. I found that to be rather refreshing—that I could have someone else know that I wasn't human and not be scared of me. Nope, Rick wasn't scared of me. More like scared for me. It was rather annoying in some instances.

I just stayed hidden inside that room, pacing in the small space as much as I could, feeling the animal in me also pacing. She did not like that man either. Wanted to tear right into him right at that very second, but considering the fact that he was Rick's best friend kept me from doing what I wanted to do. I know there's some other people that probably wouldn't mind it if I killed him. Hell…

A few moments later I kept the snarl from escaping my throat as I knew that it wasn't Shane coming to bother me like I had originally thought. Nope, dear ol' Rick was coming to make sure that I was fine. I'm not, but it's nice. He is definitely like an older brother. I sure do miss mine. I miss my whole family actually. I just try not to think about it as it brings back another memory that I would rather just have blown from my mind. There's a lot of things that I don't want to remember.

"Kelsey," Rick calls, knocking on the door a little. "Wanna let me in?"

I blink at the door. "Not really."

"Just let us in."

_Us?_

"Who else is out there with you?" I ask going over to unlock the door, and step back to let him in. I think I had to blink several times as I Daryl coming in with him. Okay, this was completely odd. "My babysitter."

I think that scowl on Daryl's face was worth my comment. The wolf in me grinned, straining against the reins wanting to bite the male in the neck. Yup. Apparently, she wants to mark him—it's officially, I'm attracted to the redneck. He's claimed…only he doesn't know it yet. That's good because I'm not sure what I'd do if he did find out. I mean, he's just discovered that I'm not human. Although, he doesn't know everything about my kind. I can only be grateful about that piece of knowledge. If he did ever find out…

"He's not your babysitter," Rick states, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I raise a brow, but try not to correct him. "Uh-huh. I'm not inclined to believe you."

"Kels," Rick sighs. "Will you just hear me out?"

I lean back against the slightly open window, arms crossed over my chest and trying not to frown. That was about the only indication that I was going to give. If he wants to talk to me fine, but I do not want anyone trying to protect me. Then again, I might enjoy having one. It was sure break from always having to look over my shoulder.

He sighed. "Shane's just starting to get a little wired where your concerned. Wants to make sure someone is keeping an eye on you for whatever reason."

I raise a brow. "This have something to do with the fact that I had healed extremely fast. And let me guess, he wants to be the one keeping an eye on me." It was a statement, not a question. I already knew for the fact that that bastard wanted to keep his eyes on me. Something tells me that Shane has more designs on me than making sure I didn't hurt anyone.

I glance over at Daryl. "And you want him to keep an eye on me instead."

Rick nods. "I would do it myself, but the last thing I need is for Shane to accuse me of cheating on Lori."

Oh, boy. If he only knew what Shane had been up to with Lori before we found them. It'd be horrible when he finds out.

I shake my head. "Shane's already been saying that shit hasn't he?"

"Yup."

Again, I lock eyes with Daryl as Rick leaves the RV. "I know you're not fond of this whole thing."

He scoffs, glaring at the wall. "Yea, you know everything, don't you?"

Oh, he's definitely getting on my nerves now. I might wind up jumping the man. I rather do like him. He's such a hard luck case. I can't help but find myself attracted to him. This has never happened to me before in my entire life. It was all so strange.

I stood there watching Daryl watching me at some point. I don't know when that happened, but unlike any other time I didn't drop my eyes. I know for a fact that this man is an Alpha—a very dominate Alpha by the looks of it—normally that would have me running for the hills, but with this guy it was a major turn-on.

"You'd be surprised at what I know," I say cryptically, keeping our eyes connected. I did not want to be the first to look away. That'd be giving in. I don't give in. Not easily at any rate.

He looked away from me after I said that. "I doubt it."

Yup, biggest asshole I've ever run into since I had moved back down to Atlanta. "You're an ass," I say, before allowing a grin to slip onto my face. "But you're an adorable ass." Yes, I am planning on pissing him off even more than he already is.

He snapped that glare back at me faster than I thought possible. "What did you say?"

Ah, he's trying to start an argument with me. Poor boy is about to find out that he's also dealing with a master. I happen to be a fantastic one.

I blink, grinning at him a little more. "I am pretty sure you heard me the first time, Daryl. Now instead of fighting, could you please get out so that I can relax? We'll have a nice little confrontation after I've gotten rid of this migraine. Okay?"

He grunted, moving away from me and I hadn't realized that when speaking to him I'd almost gotten right up in his face. Ooh, man. I was so close to shoving him into a wall and…I would rather not finish that thought as I would probably give into the urge. I just couldn't believe that I had managed to get that close to him again since we all had gone to look for his brother. Nice. Score for me. I almost wanted to go after him though—not sure why, but that was an instinct that hit me suddenly. I had to fight to keep from giving into it.

Biting my bottom lip harshly, having half a mind to jump on Daryl's back as he exited the RV. I knew for a fact that he wouldn't appreciate it. I could tell instantly that he did not enjoy being touched or more like he didn't like anyone touching him. Hell, I can understand that. I'm the same way. Of course, I have my reasons, but I don't know anything about his. Still, I can understand.

Goddamn…hormones suck. When in the hell did mine decide to wake up? I'd like to know so I can figure out how to shut them the hell up again because this is going to severely get on my nerves. Then again, I think it already has started to bother me. Not sure if that's a good thing or not. Hell, it might be a good thing.

_I'm in a lot of fucking trouble,_ I thought, falling face first onto the mattress trying to ignore the fluttering of butterflies in my stomach. _Oh, yeah, in trouble._

**00O00**

**A/N: Okay, I think I can cut this chapter off here. Damn that man and his character! If I happen to make Daryl at all OOC, I'm sorry…but for some stupid reason my fingers just can't seem to understand that I need to be in control of the story, not them. Oh well, at any rate, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I know that I did writing it and let me tell you it was a real bitch trying to find a good place to cut it as it just would not end. Almost 8000 words. Yeah, that's a long ass chapter. I rarely ever manage to hit that mark. Anyhoo…I do hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving or whatever you happened to have celebrated. I'm hoping to have a couple more chapters done before Christmas. -crosses fingers- here's hoping.**


	6. CDC disaster pt 1

**A/N: here I am working on a brand new chapter for this delightful story—and I'm enjoying this whole thing very much. I know that there hasn't been too much action going on, but ya know what, this is a slow burner of a story so not everything is going to be thrown out right at the start. I mean, it'd be stupid of me to do that. Right? Anyway, enough with this. Let's get started on the chaos.**

**00O00**

I think I recall telling Rick that I didn't need a babysitter or a bodyguard. Hell, I even went so far as to piss Daryl off the first time to make sure that he wouldn't do as Rick asked. I did work, until Shane had come up to me to try asking questions and then I wound up with Daryl as my guard once again because Rick for some unknown reason because I didn't ask didn't trust Shane with me. Wonder if that asshole had said something to piss his best friend off? Probably. Something tells me that Shane never did learn when to keep his big mouth shut—except when it came to that little affair with Lori. Oh, yeah, I knew about that. I'm not an idiot. I'm actually very damn observant. All the training I had undergone years ago insured that no small detail would go unnoticed by me. However, the only thing that did go unnoticed was the way that some of the other males that were still alive kept tabs on me. Like they were all suddenly protective—then again, I did notice, but it took a couple days before it fully registered. Hell, I just thought that everyone was cautious of me. I know that when I first came here they were, but for some reason that all changed. Unless I've missed something. God, I hope I haven't. I'll never live it down if that's the case. Please let that not be the case. I would like to go around without wanting to bury my head in the ground.

It was a couple days before I learned that Rick was headed towards the CDC. Nice. I would very much like to avoid that place. Been there before and I really do not feel like going back.

"You're kidding me, right?" I hiss to myself—staying curled up on the mattress. I didn't want to be around anyone right now as my mind was suddenly plagued with nightmares. "They'll be _thrilled_ to see me again."

I highly doubt that.

Oh, and guess what?

I.

STILL.

HAVE.

A.

FUCKING.

BABYSITTER!

Yes, I realize that mentally, I'm screaming that while being awake but it's the truth. Rick gave me a guard dog and I've got one. Who I must say is currently not with us in the RV…thank the Fates for that one! Of course, said fates decided to be incredibly funny in making sure that when not locked in this room—as I've forced myself to be—I was constantly around Daryl. Nice. Real goddamn nice. Sure, I could stare at the man all day, drool and all that, but that doesn't mean I necessarily wanna do that. Regardless of how shitty the world has become, I do have a life and acting like a stupid fan-girl is not part of it.

Ugh, I sound like a mess.

I groan as I feel the RV slow to a stop as someone knocks on the door. "Enter or die."

"Hey," Lori sighs, coming inside. "We're about to check out that one place you were in with Glenn."

Huh? Oh!

I look at her, raising a brow. "You mean that old folks home?" She nods. "Fantastic."

"What's wrong with going there?"

And now she's worried. Great. I'm an asshole. I can't help it, I've inherited that from my sister as well. Her sarcasm is what I have also gotten from my own flesh and blood. I don't wanna answer that question. It'll just cause a lot more problems than I honestly want to deal with right now.

"Oh, no reason," I sang, pushing gently passed her to get out. Normally, I'd wanna stay right here so as to not deal with being guarded. Then again, knowing Rick he'd force Daryl to be in here with me.

I shook my head as I found Daryl standing outside the RV's door waiting for me with a nice scowl on his face. Yup…man is not at all fond of this arrangement. That makes two of us. Well, I honestly don't mind it or I wouldn't if it were my decision, but since it's not…I have no idea what to say to make this situation any better. Well, there was a way to make it better on _my_ end, but I'm pretty sure Daryl wouldn't appreciate it whatsoever. Then again, maybe he would, I'm not entirely sure as it is rare for me to find someone with enough of an Alpha personality that it would strike my attention. Actually, he's the first one that I have met that got my attention—outside of my own family.

I inwardly sigh. "Any particular reason you're out here waiting for me?"

Silence.

"Rick told me to come get you," he finally answers, not even looking at me now. Yes, I can breath again. Didn't even notice that I couldn't just a few seconds ago. "Don't know why though."

Wonderful.

Wait just a damn minute here?!

"Probably because we're going inside this lovely place to maybe fetch some more survivors," I mutter, recognizing this place as the one that Glenn and I had been in when we got taken from the streets a couple weeks ago. "And maybe some guns too. But I could be wrong."

I used to be optimistic once upon a time, but that was years ago. I mean, I'm still chipper, caring and sweet. However, I'm a lot colder to some things than I used to be—in some ways it bothers me and in others I'm not bothered by it at all. I mean, I probably should be concerned about being cold to the world…I'm not. I just chose a long time ago to take care of those that I choose to protect. I will go out of my way to save someone who needs it, but I will not put those that I care for in danger to do so. That mistake had already been made and I have no intention of making it again. Unlike the rest of the world or most people, I learn really quickly from mine. I try to make sure that no one else does the same things that I had done…try being the operative word. Doesn't always work.

"You're not wrong," Rick states coming out of basically nowhere and nearly scaring the living hell out of me. "It's better if we try to get these people out of here."

I gaze up at the building, feeling dread drop into my stomach. "Somehow I don't think that's going to happen." Both males look at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wonderful, the asshole decides to speak to me.

I shot Shane a blank look. "Call it a hunch." I move off, letting the guys try to figure out what I was talking about since at this point in time I'm not going to elaborate any further. I pause after a couple steps. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I know there's supposed to be someone following me. Right?" I truly hate myself right now.

"Right," Rick mutters. Not sure what look he had on his face as I kept my back turned, but I'm pretty sure he was trying not to laugh. Yup, I sounded just like some annoying client. Ah, well, everyone's gotta have some fun even when the whole world goes to shit.

I mean, I gotta be able to have something to do other than getting hurt, attracting attention to myself or killing dead people.

Pause.

"Are all of us going in here?" I ask, waiting for Rick to catch up. Shane and Daryl walked right behind. Wait I'm wrong, Daryl walked on my left side, with Rick on my right. When in the hell did that happen? Nice, I'm not paying attention to my surroundings again. My sister would kill me if she ever knew.

Looking around I see the others grouped together in a tight formation. I would really love it if the children weren't going. I mean, it's good that we keep an eye on them, but I'd rather them not see anything more than wasn't necessary. Checking to make sure people haven't been eaten or worse is not necessary for them to be a part of.

"Yeah," Rick answers, startling me out of my thoughts. "We can't have them running off if something tries breaking into one of the vehicles."

I close my mouth before I say something stupid. "Still…I don't like this."

The Deputy looks at me. "What's wrong?"

_Other than a sinking feeling that this whole trip will be in vain…not a damn thing._ "All of this…it's way too quiet…" I pause. "Other than for the sounds of eating…" I think my stomach just turned. Nice. I'm out from eating raw meat for the next hundred years. Pretty sure I can handle that just fine.

Sure enough, we round a corner with everyone and there you have it on the ground. One elderly corpse being chewed on by a couple undead cretins. I'd like to have that vacation now thank you very much because this is only going to get worse. I can feel it.

~000000~

Yeah, I hate it when I'm right. The second we went into the building following the trail of corpses as well as killing any walkers I knew that things had gone down horribly for these poor old people. However, I knew that the dead had nothing to do with them no longer being alive. Each elderly person had been shot execution style. Should've seen the looks on everyone's faces when I revealed that little tidbit to them. I knew they were all wondering how in the hell I managed to identify that so quickly. Well, there's just some things about me that no one needs to know about.

I did manage to scare Sophia when she bumped into me. Of course, I put my hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming and bringing some unwanted company in our direction.

"Hey, calm down," I whisper, feeling her shaking and muffle whimpers. "They can't get to you." I nod at the barricaded door where one of them was banging on it slightly. "It'd take a helluva lot more than just one to get passed that. Okay?"

Sophia nods, turning around to latch onto my waist. I didn't mind it. If being near me kept her calm then I wasn't going to be bothered by it. 'Sides, I always did love kids.

"Wonder what the hell happened here?" Rick muses out loud to the small group of males that were gathered together. Nice. Leave we females out of the loop. I hate that.

"C'mon," I say softly, gently nudging Sophia to come with me. She does without question. Funny thing is, Carol didn't object in the least. I can always be grateful for that.

I sigh when I hear them arguing slightly. I tune out the words and do my best to make sure that Sophia remains calm. Out of everyone here, this girl seems to hate yelling the most. Makes her flinch all the time and is a testament to what her young life has been like. If I could, I'd bring her father back to life so I can kill him all over again. Slowly.

"They didn't get overrun," I speak up once I'm next to Glenn. "There's no signs of that happening."

Shane looks at me, suspicion in his gaze. "How do you know that?"

I have to bite back the urge to get violent with this man. "Because I've seen the signs before and they're aren't any here. These people were dead long before the walkers got in. That's why there's so few. The smell hasn't quite gotten out to attract more of them. Sides, they're more interested in feasting off something that is still warm, not something that's gone stone cold." I pause, looking at them looking at me trying not to squirm. "A fact, use it as you wish."

Why the hell are they still looking at me? Oh right, because I'm not supposed to know things like this so damn well. Oops.

"How do you know this?" Dale asks, looking more curious and intrigued than anything else. Can't say that I'm surprised. I mean, not very many people go running around with information that no one else seems to know about.

I grin widely. "Now there's a question with lots of different answers. Most of them loaded."

Shane scoffed. "You're not gonna tell us anything."

Smart boy. "You're a bright one," I mock lightly. "And you're right. I'm not. I have a lot of different reason for not telling any of you anything." I ignore all the glares shot in my direction—Rick just grinned a little as he's the only one who knew—and continue on. "Not to mention all the glares and threats you guys can come up with won't get me talking. Besides, like I said, I have my reasons."

"If you have information we need to know about," Shane states, still being a dick. "You have to tell us."

I raise a brow. "I _have_ to tell you?" I chortle. "Buddy, you need to learn something about me," I try not to giggle darkly. "I don't have to tell anybody anything. There's a reason why I keep things to myself…more than a reason, but that's not the point."

"What is the point?" That came from T-Dog as he finally decided to announce that he was still there.

I shake my head, gently petting Sophia's hair as I could feel her shaking a little bit. Poor girl was having a hard time right now that much I could tell. I really did want to kill her bastard of a father all over again. Only I couldn't since we had to bury the fucker. Ugh. Maybe I should just go find some walkers that might still be lurking around the area to get rid of some of the frustration that was starting to fester. I hate the idea that this girl had gone through such a tough childhood. Hell, I feel just as bad for her mother.

Carefully, maneuvering her back to her mother I could feel that Carol had basically been beaten to be a submissive woman. That alone was enough to piss me off even more—because I knew how that could damage someone. Let's just leave it at that.

"I just stated the point," I answer, feeling several pairs of eyes on me. At least one of them made me shiver in delight. Ugh, I honestly hate that feeling. I'd never had it before but this was not something I knew whether or not I wanted to fully experience.

Carol looks up at me. "Hi."

I smile softly. "How you holdin' up?"

She shrugs. "About as fine as I can get," she answers quietly.

Sophia latches onto my side when I went to send her to her mother. Okay, I always knew that kids liked me, but this was a little unusual even for me. Then again, it shouldn't've surprised me at all since Duane had latched onto me as quickly as Sophia here. I almost forgotten how much I enjoyed being around children. And it was at this instance that I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I'd make sure that this kid would make it. She deserved it. They all did. I was going to make sure that everyone here got the chance to make it out alive. Of course, finding a safe place was even higher up on the list of things to get done.

I raise a brow. "You're lying, but I'll ignore it."

Carol just looked at me. "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize all the time, Carol," I say soothingly.

~O~

We had stayed at that place for a little while longer before we went back to the vehicles, making sure that both Carl and Sophia were nearby as we headed back. My protective instincts were quite a bit higher than normal. And as usual anymore my bodyguard was right in front of me—and my mind had gone right into the gutter. This man has a real nice backside I will admit that. Good lord! This is seriously not the time for my hormones to make their presence known. Why the hell did they have to act up at the most inopportune times?!

Right, because my luck just ran that way.

It didn't take long for all of us to get back to the vehicles and getting back onto the road again. I hope that we weren't going to come back to Atlanta anytime soon because I don't think I can take it being back here in the City of the Dead. Sure the whole world had gone to hell, but I hadn't grown up in any of those other cities. This place had been where I was born and raised for years before heading off North to live with my father after my mother's death. Although, this irritating feeling within my chest told me otherwise. Sigh. I just hope that I'm wrong about it—doubtful but still, I can hope. I'm allowed that after all this time.

The rest of the drive to the CDC I basically spent sitting right next to Carol and Sophia. For some reason that kid just would not let me go. Not complaining in the slightest bit, but I did get a few weird looks from people. What? I happen to adore children. Guess I just gave off that aura that I didn't want them near me. That or it was my sarcasm. Yeah, probably that. Oh, well, I can't be how I used to be. I don't even remember how I used to be frankly.

Honestly, I was happy that Sophia had latched herself onto me as she was about the only thing right now that was keeping me from bolting. I definitely didn't want to go back to the CDC…it wasn't my favorite place in this world right now. And I knew that if that _doctor_ was still there I'd most likely have a breakdown. That and having a whole ton of secrets thrown out into the open that I'd rather keep in the dark. At least until I know for certain that no one—aside from Rick—is going to put a gun barrel to my head. I've been on the end of one of those and it's not exactly a position that I wanna be in again. Nope. No way. No how!

Sigh.

"Do we really have to go there?" I mutter bitterly to myself.

Dale looks over at me from his place in the RV. "You don't want to go somewhere it's safe?"

I snort. "That place isn't what I'd call 'safe', Dale."

"What would you call it?" Jacqui asks curiously. I had forgotten that the woman was even with us as I hadn't really talked to her before. I feel like an asshole because of that. Not a good feeling to have all the time.

My eyes gazed ahead, not really seeing as the others had turned to look at me, my mind drifting back to a piece of my past that I'd rather have bleached from my memory. "A never ending nightmare," I whisper. "Of torture."

I'm not sure what reactions the group had going as I tried to keep from getting too sucked into the past. There's a good chance that I'd lose a little bit of my own sanity. Didn't enjoy the idea of hurting someone—or even myself in that regard.

"Why would it be that?" Andrea inquires.

I just shake my head, placing my face against my knees, squeezing my eyes shut to keep from looking at anyone. "You're better off not knowing."

"Hey," I look up at Rick. "It's going to be okay, Kels. Nothing's going to happen to you, I promise."

Right, I forgot how much of my past I had revealed to the man. Normally I don't do that, but instinct told me that I could trust him with anything. Yeah, I kinda adopted him as a brother—mainly because he treats me like we're family anyway—and so I didn't have a problem with telling him anything about myself. Of course, he did have a few problems with some things that I told him, but after that whole fiasco with seeing me transform he didn't have a problem with anything after that.

I try to crack a smile. "You can't promise that, Rick."

"Yes," he says with conviction, "I can."

I blink. He sounds so much like my father right now that it's kinda scary. And very comforting too. I can't help but smirk. "Why? Because you assigned me a bodyguard?" Yes, I am still upset about that. I've accepted it, but that don't mean a hill of beans around here.

"Yes, because I assigned someone who I know will keep you safe," he states with such high belief that I found it hard to argue with him anymore. I hate that. Gets on my nerves when I can't dispute something.

I sigh, glimpsing at Daryl from the corner of my eye. I did feel horrid that he wound up in a position that he doesn't want, but it was out of my hands. "Okay."

"Stay by him," Rick requests. It was basically an order. I know that I didn't have to follow anyone's orders, but in this case I decide to let Rick do this. If it were anyone else they'd be getting a fist in the face or a show of how disobedient I can be. "Promise me."

I blink. "Fine. I promise."

As Rick moved off to make sure that everyone else was ready for this push to getting into the CDC, I placed myself right next to Daryl, making sure that I didn't make an iota of eye contact with him. Why? Because I knew that I'd blush. I always seem to have to fight that urge as well as the urge to jump the guy. Boy, my sister would be so proud to hear that coming from me! I mean, I haven't necessarily found a male that could bring out such a positive reaction. Matter of fact, I don't even know how to handle my hormones.

I finally glance at him, only to see that he was looking at me. Okay, okay, don't you dare blush girl. "Sup."

Daryl heaved a sigh, looking away back towards the building not too far from where we stood. "This is a bad idea."

Wow. Just wow.

I bark a laugh. "You have no idea." That brings his attention back to me, causing me to say more. "This is the last damn place on Earth that I would like to be in. I don't care how 'safe' it might be because it sure as hell isn't."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

I blink rapidly. "And you care because?"

"I don't."

I hold back a grin. _Welp, he just lied like a bug on a rug. It'd be nice to say that although that'd start a fight that I'm pretty sure I wouldn't win without revealing too much about myself. Hell, too many people are already suspicious._

"You're lying," I say—so much for not doing that—trying to keep that grin at bay. "But you're lucky you're cute so I'll let it slide."

"Cute?" he said in disbelief.

I can't help laughing this time. " _That's_ the part you focused on?!"

Daryl snorts. "I'm not cute," he growls. "Not lyin' either."

Wow, he did it again. Twice! Okay, okay, the man isn't just cute. He's fucking hot, but I sure as shootin' ain't gonna tell him that. I mean, it's one thing to think it, it's another to let the man know that I was very much attracted to him. Ugh. This is going to wind up being a problem at some point in the future. I've got enough problems in my corner. I don't need anymore than what I've got to contend with.

"Whatever you say," I chuckle, watching as Rick came back to tell us how we were going to get into the CDC. Hell, I just wanted to tell him that all he needed was for me to stand in front of the camera and those door would just come wide open.

~O~

I really hate it when I'm right.

Hate it even more when I discover that Dr. Jenner was the one who let us in and apparently the only one left within the building. Nice. I truly do hate the man. I realize why he was so interested in me back then, but I still don't like him. Never have and that isn't going to change. Hopefully he'll be able to give up on that whole 'cure' thing. He ain't gonna find it with my blood that's for damn sure.

This dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that this little adventure would wind up revealing a secret that only Rick was aware of. Dammit. If I only knew a way to keep Jenner from telling everyone exactly why I was so special or why he wanted me for his little experiment then all would be well. However, I knew better than to believe that. There wasn't any hope whatsoever that Jenner would keep his mouth shut. He'd say something in the hopes that they'd hand me over without any complaints.

Damn, when in the hell did my life wind up becoming so complicated? Oh right. I remember. Of course, it wound up becoming twice as complicated when Jenner asked that he get a blood test from each of us. Oh, Hell no! I am not going to give that man my blood—over my cold dead body will I ever do that…course that's the only way Jenner will ever get my blood. I won't be telling him that though.

"No," I snarl as he came towards me with a needle. "Fucking forget it, Jenner."

He looked at me confused. "I need to make sure none of you are infected."

I snort. "Don't care. You're not getting a single drop of my blood." This whole confrontation was gathering everyone's attention now. "You got enough last time."

Jenner sighed. "That was years ago. I need fresh samples."

My eyes narrow, feeling my rage go up a few notches. "I'll just bet you do. Forget it." I march away to where the living quarters were located. I'd been here before so I knew where basically everything was located. Didn't need supernatural hearing to know that Daryl was following me. Nice. Bet he's got a whole shitload of questions to throw out at me. Well, at least it wasn't Shane. That man I'd kill. There was something really off about that guy.

I pause in the hall, clenching my hands into fists, unable to fully control my emotions as I slammed it through the wall. Once upon a time my emotions weren't like this. I used to be the one to calm my sister down…and now…I'm basically her. It's weird. More than a little annoying on top of that too. I honestly need to figure out how to go back to being myself. If that's even possible anymore. After all the shit that's gone down I'm unsure if I'll ever be able to be that cheerful person again.

"Shit," I heard Daryl whisper from behind.

"What do you want?" I hiss, pulling my fist out and gazing at the ripped flesh and bloody knuckles. The wounds were already healing and it didn't help my temper out in the slightest. It was a constant reminder that I wasn't normal. Why people like Jenner were interested in me. Pisses me off all the more. Also made me wish that I had died a few years ago. If I had then I wouldn't be in the mess right now.

I barely heard his approach, keeping my eyes on the floor as he appeared right in front of my form, grabbing my right hand to examine it. "Rick asked me to keep an eye on you," he says. Wow.

I snort, not bothering to complain as he takes me to the room he was staying in. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't seem to be the sort to take orders from anyone." I try not to shiver as he wipes off the excess blood, not saying a word as he sees that the wounds were already healed.

"He didn't order," he responds after a few moments of silence. "Just asked me to keep an eye on you. Something about Shane."

Ah, well that explains it then. "Figured." I chuckle humorlessly. "Just didn't think you'd care if Shane bothered me."

Daryl grunts. "I don't."

I raise a brow. "I think I should warn you," I begin quietly. "When it comes to me, you suck at lying."

"Not lyin'," he says, still cleaning off my knuckles.

I blink. "Yeah, you are."

"How would you know?"

I feel my insides freeze as my eyes drift up to meet his. Dammit, I hate how his intense gaze messes with my stomach—makes me all kinds of bothered. I really need to have a talk with my hormones because this is starting to get really irritating. Honestly, I'm not sure about how to answer this question without either lying out my ass or making an ass out of myself with the answer.

Biting my bottom lip harshly, I try to think of how to answer. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I finally answer after a few heavy moments of staring. I really wanna jump him. "It doesn't really matter anyway."

"According to that doctor guy it does," Daryl argues, sounding quite harsh. Well, fuck. Now what was I supposed to do?

I settle for a careless shrug. "Of course it does to him," I bite out just as harsh. "Being what I am, everything that I'm capable of matters to people like Jenner." My eyes narrow as my whole body clenches to keep from shaking. "Starts getting on my nerves when people make a big deal out of what I am," I look off towards a wall. "Like _what_ I am defines _who_ I am. It doesn't. You should know that better than anyone else."

I got up, brushing right past him as I left before he could respond. I didn't feel like getting into an argument and right now I wanted to just sleep. Of course, that meant finding myself a vacant room. Hopefully there was one left because I sure did not feel like sharing with anyone. With that thought though, I got this intense instinct that told me I'd wind up sharing a room with someone anyway.

You'll never know right I wound up being about that feeling I had. Of course, I would've preferred rooming with someone who hadn't gotten themselves plastered because what happened that night I am holding zero responsibility for! I should've realized how well that man could hold his liquor but then again, I hadn't had much time to think of anything because at some point when I tried to help get him back to his room I found myself pinned to a wall with a tongue shoved down my throat. Well, that was certainly interesting. I probably should've shoved Daryl off of me, but for some really stupid reason I hadn't been able to do that. No, no, I knew why. My damned hormones decided to come alive once again and yeah. I was pretty much a goner after that. Sure, he was drunk and I wasn't—I should've been able to get out of this without letting my hormones take over, but alas my brain had melted into a bit puddle of goo in base of my skull. Honestly, I can't say what happened after that because the second I was dragged into his room my entire mind just completely shut down.

Man, this wasn't going to really end well…

**00O00**

**A/N: originally I was going to have this posted on Christmas Eve, but as we can see that's not what happened. -cackles- So here is the Christmas Day update for all of you dear readers out there. I love how I ended this chapter. -giggles darkly- That was very terrible of me to do. Welp, I'm going to bed now…well, after I get to work on the next chapter. I'm hoping to have the next update out before New Years as another little gift to all of you lovely people who have bothered to read this story. Makes me feel so good to know that people out there are enjoying this piece of work.**


	7. CDC disaster pt 2

**A/N: Welp, here we go dearies, the next chapter update for this delightful bit of chaos. -Grins widely- Wonder what's going to happen now. Well, we should read on and find out. I do wanna thank everyone for reading; as well as for the favs and follows that this story has gotten. ^-^ Thank you very, very much!**

_**WARNING: I forgot to mention that there will be pretty graphic descriptions of gore and possibly a few other things. Not to mention the language that's gonna be in this story too. I know that I picked a pretty rotten place to throw this in, but I thought better safe than sorry. So if you're not of an appropriate age, kindly get the hell out of this story as I don't wanna have to deal with people getting pissed at me for whatever I happen to write. Thank you very much.** _

**Okay, that rant is done. Let's get on with the story now.**

**00O00**

I'm not entirely sure what the hell I had been thinking, but the second I woke up the next day alone I realize that I hadn't been thinking at all. I mean for crying out loud I can't believe how easily I had given into the man. That would've never happened in the past…considering the fact that I hadn't been with anyone since…I'd rather not think about it right now. Anyway, I hadn't been with anyone since the dark days of my past and to be perfectly honest I wasn't sure how to handle this turn about. I mean, I had no idea how I was supposed to act because I know for damn sure that if Daryl had been sober that this wouldn't've happened in the slightest bit. It'd been all in a drunken stupor…not that I'm complaining too much, but still, under normal circumstances this would not have happened. It was all very annoying since I didn't know how to act.

Ugh.

I think I know how. Firstly, I need to get out of this room and into my own. Oh, lookie, there's my clothes. Now I need to get dressed, get out of here and go about like nothing happened whatsoever. Yup. Sounds good to me since I know without a shadow of a doubt that Daryl will act the same way. Heh, I'm not above that line of thinking, but I'll do one better I'll make doubly damn sure that no one knows what had gone on. Everything will be as it was before. I am quite capable of doing that. Hopefully. I mean, this has never happened to me before—as I've stated repeatedly I feel.

Within all that planning in my mind I manage to make it back to my own room, after making sure that I had everything with me, and hopped right into the shower. I know that the only reason I got to my own without incident was because the others apparently were already in the process of eating. Yay! Then again, now that I think of it I'm not entirely sure I want food. Maybe getting a bullet in the head would be a lot better than eating. Oh, man. The way that I see it I'm screwed either way. Lovely. I banged my head against the wall of the shower, wishing that I could just put it right through. Man, that would be absolutely wonderful. Yeah, I highly doubt that I'd be able to do that without attracting any attention.

After about ten minutes of just wishing that I wouldn't have to go down to the dining area, I managed to finish washing, dressing and cursing myself in about ten different languages—impressive since I only am fluent in about five or six—before going out into the hall. Everything seemed to be getting on my damned nerves suddenly as I realized that I'd have to try not looking at the man without everyone else noticing that that was what I was trying to do. Oh, good grief…this was highly annoying. Why in the hell did everything in my life have to be so bloody complicated?! Never used to be that way. Ugh. It's utterly irritating.

Getting to where everyone else was busy eating I couldn't stop the cold chill that raced down my spine as I looked at Lori. She seemed to be utterly frightened by something and I had a good idea about what it was that was bothering her. Didn't take long for me to be right as Shane walked in. The second I had seen those marks on his neck I knew that something bad had happened or nearly happened. Lori was doing her best to not even look at him—and succeeding I might add. Yeah, I'm definitely going to have to be keeping a close eye on that guy. I don't trust him one little bit. And my instincts are never wrong, especially right now.

"You all right?" I direct that question at Lori.

She looks up at me, startled. "Yeah. Fine."

I raise a brow. "Okay. You just look a little pale is all," I comment, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and ignoring the intense look that Daryl leveled at me. Yup, I was making sure that everything seemed about as normal as it could possibly be. Not easy to do when all I wanna do right is turn about fifty shade of red.

"I'm just a little tired," she says a moment later. Yes I just let her get away with a lie. I can be rather nice, especially when nothing good would come from calling everyone out on the bullshit. Hell, I don't think anyone else knows that Shane and Lori had had an affair. "It's nothing to worry about." She added that on to keep Rick from worrying. If I were that man, I'd start.

I nod. "'Kay." I move off to find something to eat and then decide not to. Yeah, I'm not exactly feeling hungry at the moment. I've got more of a desire to just put my fist through someone's chest—primarily my own, but then I'd have to explain the reason why I wanted to do that. I'm not a fan of that idea. Nope. Not a bit. I mean, for crying out loud, I'd just done something that can be considered to be incredibly stupid.

Rick saddled up to me. "Are you all right?"

I look a bit startled. "Yeah." I pause. "Why?"

"Just we didn't see you last night when we went to bed," he comments, still looking at me for answers. Yeah, I forgot that either I would bunk with Carol and Sophia or with Rick and his family. "We were all a little worried."

Fuck.

Now what am I gonna say to that? I can't tell him the truth as that would be a really, really, really bad idea. It would bring more problems than I care to go through at the moment. I mean, I've got enough to deal with currently. And telling Rick what happened last night is not apart of the package. That and I'm pretty sure that everyone else who is suffering from their own hangovers don't need to know this either. Needless to say, I'm keeping this to myself. Pretty sure Daryl isn't going to be making any announcements either—that is if he remembers what had transpired. With a little luck, maybe he won't. Then again, I doubt I'll get that lucky.

"I didn't sleep," I reply, gaining attention from several others. "I hadn't been able to and no, I don't wanna talk about it." There really wasn't anything to talk about as I had no desire to reveal the full reasons as to why Jenner seemed so interested in getting another sample of my blood. In my opinion, the man didn't need another one. He'd gotten one years ago and that was more than enough. At least to me it was. Apparently not to the man in question.

"Are you sure?"

I bite back the harsh reply. "Jesus, Rick. I know you worry about me, but for crying out loud I can go days without sleep. Trust me on this." I glance at the buffet seated out. "Not to mention I can go a long time without food too."

Yup, think I just got Rick to worry about me even more. Lovely. I really need to learn when to keep my mouth shut. However, that's not going to happen any time soon. So I think my foot will be meeting my mouth many times over throughout the rest of my unnatural life. In other words, I'll be fucking up repeatedly for everyone's amusement and entertainment.

Rick sighs. "You need to eat." Well, no shit Sherlock. Thought I'd go around hungry all the time. Yeah, that would really make things safe for the others to be around me. I don't think so. Not gonna happen. Or it might wind up happening sometime in the future.

I huff. "Rick," I laugh softly. "You're a pain in the ass." Walking away after that I make sure not to look at anyone as I go to sit down at the head of the table, only to freeze as a gun barrel gets pressed against my back. The widening of my eyes alerts them all to the fact that something is wrong.

I snort. "You're really asking for it, Jenner," I growl, eyes narrowing as I stare at the others. "Nice to have a shotgun against my spine. Again. You just don't know when to quit. Do you?"

"Considering that your blood is infected," he bit back. "It's only fair that I put a gun to you."

I could easily read everyone else's expressions at finding out exactly what I had been trying to hide. It was a little amusing. Of course, the only one who didn't look shocked was Rick and that's only because I had told him. There weren't many within the group who knew that I was werewolf, but only Rick knew of my infected status. So this whole thing wasn't going to go down without more than a few problems. The only expression I allowed on my face was one of no expression. I had to keep my face neutral of all expression—I couldn't let anyone see what this was doing to me.

Carol was the first to recover. "You're infected…"

Sigh. The woman reminds me so much of my mother in some instances that I can't help but feel like a complete dick.

"Yup." No beating around the bush. They all know that now. "Have been for years." Might as well assuage some fear. Ah, that's better. Not quite as suffocating as it had been a few minutes ago. I…oh, lovely looks like there's quite a few pissed off people in the group. Now THAT I can handle.

The pushing the shotgun in my spine reminds me that not everything is fine. "Jenner," I sigh, eyes narrowing dangerously as I somehow wind up locking eyes with Daryl. Not sure why, but he looks really pissed off. Kinda hot. No, no, it IS hot. At least to me. Ugh. Hormones need to take a dirt nap right now. "Kindly remove the gun," I begin with a slight snarl. "Or you'll wind up missing your vocal cords." Not the greatest threat of all time, but hey, I can't reveal too much about my past without having everyone here judging me. The only one who hasn't is Rick and I was nervous as hell when he found out. Can you imagine how I'll be when or if the others do? Yeah, not looking forward to it.

Turning quickly I removed the gun from his hands, allowing my wrist blades to activate as I pressed one up against his throat, the other to his stomach. Either way, he pisses me off or tries something stupid and Jenner is a dead man. "Now are you done with this bullshit?"

Jenner had turned pale. Not that I blame him. I could smell his fear and it seemed to fuel the darkness that I kept locked up inside.

My eyes narrowed. "Remember this, Jenner, my blood is not something any of you bastards will ever get your hands on again. You can't create a cure from me, so kindly stop trying. And if I do find out that you or anyone else out there is trying to make whatever this is stronger you'll really regret the day the world went to hell." My voice darkened. "And I'll be the one to send you there personally."

Silence filled the room.

I didn't dare look at anyone as I left. I had said everything that needed to be said. I was hoping that no one was bothering to follow me because I wasn't entirely certain that I'd be able to keep from killing anyone. My whole body was shaking uncontrollably as I leaned against the wall trying to keep the rage in check as I desperately wanted to go back in there and kill Jenner. I didn't as I couldn't stand the thought of the others seeing me at my most violent. That could wait awhile longer or maybe not ever as it's not something that anyone should have to see. Makes me shudder sometimes when I think about the things that I'm quite capable of.

My whole body went stiff as I felt someone approaching and in my state of mind I thought it was that asshole Jenner. That was enough to get me to throw a punch without looking, only to have my wrist snatched up really fast. _Jesus!_ Who in the hell has reflexes like that? Looking from the hand around my wrist, my eyes trailed to find out exactly who it was, feeling my heart pounding rapidly within my chest as I realized—a little late—who it was that had followed me out here into the hall. Dammit. Why in the Nine Hells did _he_ have to be the one to come out here? Fuck.

Steeling my nerves, I keep my expression neutral. "Can I help you?" It comes out not as hard as I want. I hate this. No, I really fucking hate this.

Daryl's eyes narrow at me again. "What the hell was that back in there?" Shit. I didn't think it possible, but when he growled that my freaking arousal spiked to an all new level—especially with that accent of his. Man, never thought I'd find myself drooling over a guy like this, but I can't deny that I happen to want him. Not just physically either. That thought brought a whole new level of fear that I had never felt. I wasn't used to this. I never had been interested in anyone since that… _incident_ all those years ago.

I could've pulled out of his grip, but I didn't. A large part of me didn't want to do that. And I'm really scared why the reason for that is.

I cock a brow. "Just giving Jenner a warning about fucking with the wrong person." Yup, apparently I'm still pissed off enough to use crude language. Oh well, don't care. "It has nothing to do with the rest of you."

"The hell it doesn't," he growls, pinning me against the wall. Oh, man. My heart is really pounding away now. And I'm not sure how to react to any of this without coming off being a real idiot. "When exactly were plannin' on tellin' any of us that you were infected?"

Um…never. "Probably when I felt I could trust you all with that bit of information," I sigh, closing my eyes. _Might as well tell him something._ "Like I said just not too long ago. I've been infected for years. Long before this whole end of the world shit. I can't infect anyone directly either before you start worrying about all that."

The past flashed, briefly, behind my closed eyes, causing my stomach to tighten in horrible pain as I remembered what I had been trying so hard to forget. It was enough to make me open my eyes, glaring hellfire at Daryl as he stared back at me. And…when in the hell did he get so close? This is weird. I wasn't expecting this kind of behavior at all. Not from what I had observed when Rick and I had joined the group. He didn't really seem to like people all that much—not that I blame him. I'm not fond of people either matter of fact.

"And Jenner?" He doesn't sound pissed, but I could hear, feel it and smell it. Sheesh…he's got that whole Alpha vibe that is really starting to do funny things to my insides. Nice. I know that slept with the guy, but honestly, I wasn't expecting him to come anywhere near me afterward, especially after learning that I was infected and all that jazz.

My eyes flash dangerously. "Back when I was first infected, the government brought me here, that was several years ago. I'd rather not talk about that…" I trail off, it was now that I realize just how badly I was shaking from the memories. Yet, I was also calm. Damn. Usually my sister was the one who could make me feel better about what had happened (Minds out of the goddamn gutter you sick bastards!) to us on those islands.

Daryl's eyes narrowed—I'm not going to get out this easily I take it—his grip tightening just a fraction. "Still doesn't explain why Jenner wants you."

I shake my head. "Not me, just my blood. What it can do since I'm not human. You know that I'm not too so don't even bother being surprised. I know that Rick told you and Glenn after I had gotten injured from that fall."

"He did." Hard to believe sometimes. "So Jenner wants your blood." I nod. "What for?"

Everything within me went cold. Fear thrumming through my veins as I tried not to shove him off to get away. I didn't want to answer that question at all. I didn't even want to think about it. I just wanted to get away.

"Hey." My whole body started to relax. Wow. Just from the sound of his voice. Shit. Now I'm starting to figure out just why I'm reacting to him in such a manner. "Calm down."

I did calm. Even more than I already had.

~O~

And honestly, I wish Daryl hadn't told me to calm down—the bastard—as we found out that Jenner was pretty much planning on blowing up the whole building. Lovely. Real fucking lovely. I'd like to have a boarding pass off of this roller-coaster please. It won't happen, but still I'd like a pass outta this joint—I'll even take the others with me. Hell, I'm nice like that.

"So you just plan on blowing everyone up?!" I snarl, ramming my fist through one of the desks, turning it into splinters. I know that I just freaked a few of them out, but honestly, I don't care about that right now. All I wanna do at the moment is kill this bastard. As appealing as that sounded, we needed to get the hell out of here as fast as possible. Only uh… "And you locked us in here?!"

Yeah, I know he said that once those doors close that they stayed closed, but honestly I thought that was only because he wanted to keep me here.

"Fuck sakes Jenner!" I snarl. "You might be feeling guilty about what happened but for crying out loud that doesn't mean you have to kill everyone here because you decided to give up!"

Jenner's look of utter despair pissed me off. "I could've created a cure for this…" Oh not this bullshit again.

I snap. "THERE ISN'T A GODDAMN CURE!" Hands clutched into tight fists, I see the others staring, Rick comes forward to place a hand on my shoulder. "You just don't get it. There's no cure for this and even if there was you know damn well that you can't use my blood for it. It won't work. It'll just cause more destruction." A lot more.

Andrea looked over at me, I could feel her emotions, the sorrow that lived deep inside as she listened to my words. I could feel it inside—she wants to die. To be with her sister. I understand how she feels. I had been that way too when—no, I'd rather not think about that right now. I need to focus on getting everyone out alive. That includes Andrea.

"Then go," Jenner says after a moment of silence. "Get out of here while you still can. The doors won't open, but you can probably get through one of the windows."

I blink a few times. Well, that was...unexpected. I mean, I wasn't sure what to do since this was all happening some time after Daryl tried to take his head off with an axe. Hell, I was very tempted to just let him do that, but I was pretty grateful that Rick and several others had put a stop to it. Yeah, man has got one short fuse—not sure if it'll ever get tempered. I'm not really complaining.

I'm not sure what the hell was happening after that as everyone—minus Jacqui, Andrea and Dale—grabbed their stuff and started hightailing it to get back to the ground level where the windows were located. I would've stayed behind, but I knew that Jacqui wouldn't want me to try talking her out of this decision. Andrea needed to figure out how badly she wanted to live. As for Dale…he was staying for Andrea. And I wasn't about to talk any of them out of it. I knew how it felt to have your choices taken from you so I was not going to do that here. They needed to figure this out for themselves—as I've stated earlier. That earlier feeling of dread started pooling even more in my stomach as Sophia grabbed hold of my hand tugging me along so that she wouldn't lose sight of me. Yeah, like I was going to turn around and go back inside. Tempting as that may sound, I have no desire to be blown up just yet. Give it a few years I might consider that my way to go—it'd be a real bang.

Ugh.

Corny, real corny.

"Where's Jacqui, Dale and Andrea?" Carol asks as we hid in the RV with Rick and his family. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that they decided to stay in the building. I think she's been through enough within this past week thank you very much.

"Don't tell me they decided to stay," Lori whispers, horror etched within her tone.

I couldn't stop myself. "Alright, I won't tell ya." Even in times such as these I still manage to sound like a complete smart-ass. Not to mention being a real dick at the same time. Yup, I'm a lot like my sister: I'm multi-talented.

Rick shot me a look. "Not funny, Kels."

"I never said it was," I say, still looking out the windshield, hoping like hell that Dale would be able to talk Andrea out of this whole 'death' thing.

He looked at me for a long minute. "You're worried." Damn, I didn't think I was _that_ easy to read. Here I thought that I had gotten to the point where no one would be able to do that without knowing really, really well. Think I'll have to work on it a little bit.

I blink. "Nope." Yeah, I lied. Shoot me.

It was only a few seconds more till we saw Andrea and Dale rushing out. I couldn't help but feel like crying as I realized that Jacqui had decided to stay after all. However, I could understand why she wanted to do that—I had wanted to a few years ago myself, but that choice had been taken from me in the form of a promise. Needless to say, I was still happy to see the other two had come out of there. They managed to get behind some blocks before the whole building blew up—my heart had dropped upon seeing it as memories flashed before my eyes. I had to grip the seat in front of me to keep from bolting, screaming and staying anchored to the present instead of floating in the past. Not easy, but I was able to do it.

Well, I guess this now begs the question of where in the hell we're going to go to now since this whole thing wound up being a bust. Don't get me wrong, I hate that it turned out like this, but I am glad that we didn't wind up staying because if Jenner hadn't decided to blow the place up I would've left anyway. Well, maybe.

My whole body began shaking as I couldn't help mourn the loss of another life that didn't have to be taken. However, I wasn't going to take people's choices like that from them if I could help it. Besides, I knew that there was no way that I'd've been able to talk Jacqui out of it. I just hate this. I mean, I really hate this.

"Where are we going to go now?" Sophia asks, a slight whimper in her voice that brought out my protective side.

I hugged the child. "I don't know, sweetie, I really don't know."

~O~

We set up camp that night and honestly, I highly doubt that anyone is going to be able to get any sleep as the events of the day kept flashing through everyone's eyes. I may not be a mind reader, but I could see it in their faces. It hurt to know that the kids were going to go through this. This whole thing wasn't meant for children, but unfortunately, they're going to wind up seeing things that none of them ever want to know about. We can't shield them—much as I'd like to—it'd only be worse if we did and then they found out the hard way. Yeah, that'd be just shitty on our parts.

Lying down in the tent that I wound up sharing with Carol and her daughter, I stare at nothing really. My mind was just all over the place as I tried to keep myself from falling the cliff of what would be anguish. I could feel the emotions of everyone else in this camp and I had to try not to let it effect me. So far I'm doing all right. I need to so I don't go out there and completely lose whatever composure I still have left. I mean, we still have a very long way to go to finding some place that's relatively safe from all of this chaos, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to be totally sane by the time that happens. I do have a very short fuse when it comes to things—my sanity happens to be one of them. If that makes any damn sense at all. Must be a lot more tired than I originally thought. Wonderful.

Curling up on my side, I sigh. There really is no way that I'm going to be able to sleep. I mean, I know that everyone else is up around the fire-pit that we built up. However, Rick thought that it was a good idea that I try to get some rest after my little explosion back before the CDC was blow to smithereens. Well, so far, that ain't workin'. I'm not tired. Hell, I'm a lot more pissed off than I originally remember being and I can't even figure out why. It's starting to tick me off just a little bit—figure that out. Closing my eyes, they snapped wide open as I felt something that I hadn't felt in several years. Something was close by and I was pretty sure I knew what it was that was lurking out there near the camp.

I threw the blankets off of me as I ran out of the tent, ignoring the concerned looks that everyone shot at me as I stood there looking into the darkness that was not so to me. The feeling in my chest tightened a little as my head snapped to the left as I heard a twig in the distance snap. No one else would've been able to hear it unless they had the type of hearing that I possess.

"What's wrong?" Rick asks as he and the other males come over.

I didn't answer him. "Where…?" I turned around and stared at the area behind the tent, frowning as I realized what it was that was going on. Yeah, I'm not at all impressed here. I mean, what was this idiot trying to do, get me to attack? That would be pretty damn stupid. I mean, there's a good goddamn chance that I'll maim someone.

My eyes narrow. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"What?" Glenn whispers. "What is it?"

I start laughing. This was too funny. "All right, you jackass, you've had your fun. Come on out."

Silence. Pretty sure everyone here now thinks that I've lost my mind. I wouldn't argue that at all except that I know someone's there. I ain't making this shit up, no matter how much I would love to scare everyone here, I've got better things to do with my time.

"No one's there," Shane says.

I snort, grinning widely. "How much you willin' to bet?"

"All my weapons," he responds instantly. Idiot.

I shake my head, giggling like an idiot. "Fine. Sounds good to me."

Didn't take long for there to be rustling heard and my grin got a lot wider. "Took you long enough to show yourself. What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

**00O00**

**-starts cackling- I found that to be a rather good place to end this chapter. Sure it's a lot shorter than some of my other ones, but I thought that is would be a nice cut off point. Leaves you all hanging on wondering who in the hell it was that just popped out of the bushes as it were. Don't worry, I plan on telling you all. Maybe. Might keep it a secret. No, I will tell. I hope you all enjoyed this latest installment. I know that I did. And I will admit that it was a bitch to write this damn thing! -exits with a grin- now onto the next chapter!**


	8. Family Moment

**A/N: -giggles uncontrollably- Oh, I am so happy with how that last chapter turned out and the fact that one of my most faithful readers and best friends out there—A.J Scarlet—had called me a dirty mutt. It was rather hilarious, brought a big smile to my face and I must say has me eager to have that happen again. -laughs- anyway, let us find out whom it is that's found the gang. The answer will surprise the living hell out of many of you dear readers.**

**00O00**

"How in the hell did you know it was me?" came a voice from the trees as a figure walked out from the shadows. If I wasn't feeling a little amused by this whole thing I might've beaten the crap out of them.

I raise a brow. "You're my brother, Cain. Of course, I'm going to know when you're around. Or did you forget about pack bonds?"

Cain shakes his head at me, smirking a little the whole time. "Yeah, I suppose that was a stupid question."

I grin. "Ya think."

"So, am I gonna get a hug or what?"

I cross my arms, ignoring the bewildered thoughts on everyone's faces as they watched this little by-play going on. I wasn't going to explain anything as I already mentioned that he was my brother. 'Nough said on the matter. "What makes you think you deserve one?"

I didn't get the chance to receive an answer as I was suddenly enveloped in one by said brother. Nice. Bloody bastard wouldn't even let me ream his ass for startling everyone. Gonna have to get him back later on down the road for that too. Hope he knows that because I ain't saying a word on the subject.

"Because we thought you were dead, stupid," he answers, voice muffled by my hair. I heard him clear as a bell anyway. I felt like an ass. "You just disappeared on us, Kels. Naturally we'd all be worried about you."

True. Now I feel even worse. "Can you blame me for leaving?" I question, hugging him back. I really did miss my big brother. I missed all of my family, but they weren't here at the moment. "I didn't…couldn't take everything." _Not like I used to._

Cain pulled away a little, petting my hair like one does to console a hurt child. "Yeah, I know. Still could've written us though."

True. I could have, but at the time I didn't think about it. I just wanted to get away from everything before I completely broke down. I probably should've let my family know that I was leaving, but the only person I had told had been our father. Out of everyone, I thought that it was only right that he know about my leaving. Liam was one of the few people that I knew that I didn't want to have worried about me. That'd've just make things more difficult on everyone else in the pack.

I look off to the side. "Wouldn't have made a difference, bro. You know that as well as I. They wanted me gone." I look back up at him. "So I did what I had to do." _In order to save whatever was left of my sanity._

"Uh," a voice comes from behind me. "Are you going to introduce the rest of us?"

I blink, looking back at Rick with the straightest face I'd ever pulled. "Well, I hadn't planned on it."

"You're kidding right?" Andrea inquires staring at Cain. Oh, oh, no, not gonna happen. They are not going to get together. She wouldn't be able to handle the weight of it. Trust me. I'm pretty good at reading these things.

I shrug, crossing my arms to look at them all. "I know it's the polite thing to do, but I figured all of you could just introduce yourselves whenever you feel comfortable." Yup, guess no one ever thought of that.

Cain chuckles. "You didn't have to be as blunt as all that."

"Someone's gotta do it," I mutter. "Might as well be me."

"You haven't been sleeping have you?" my brother inquires coming to stand next to me, gazing at me with curiosity.

"What was your first clue?" I hiss.

He huffs a laugh. "Because you're cranky."

I raise a brow. "That's it?"

"I would say bitchy, but you'd take that as a big compliment," he adds after a moment of silence.

I walk away. "No, shit," I say over my shoulder going back to my tent. I needed to try getting some sleep as I could feel my temper starting to get the better of me again. I hate that I barely had any control at this point in time. I mean, I would've loved to stay and chat with Cain, but at this very moment I would very much like to get some rest in. Or at least try not to kill anyone. Hopefully, no one would come bother me. Don't think I have the patience for that right now. Hell I know that I don't have it. Sucks being me sometimes.

_I didn't mean to piss you off sis,_ Cain says through the pack bond. _I was just happy to have finally found you after all this time._

_You didn't,_ I reply gently. _I just…haven't been myself lately. Hell, I'm not sure when it was the last time I felt like me. I just know that it has nothing to do with you or the family._

_Does it have something to do with Redneck?_ He inquires slyly. I would really like to throttle him to within an inch of his life. I don't give a damn if he is my brother. That question will piss me off and he knows it too. I may have to kill him later on for it.

_Not exactly._ Him _I can handle just fine…_ I trail off trying to figure out some way to say this next bit without inciting his over-protective nature. _Someone else in this group is bothering the hell out of me and I may have to kill him._

_One of the cops._

_Well…yeah,_ I reply quietly. _It's not Rick._

A growl. _I figured it wouldn't be him. I've got a pretty good nose too ya know._

Yes, I did know. But whatever. At this moment in time as long as Shane didn't come anywhere near my tent all would be well.

Curling up on my left side in the sleeping bag, I closed my eyes again. I still wasn't able to sleep. It's starting to get on my nerves. I mean, I know that I've always had some trouble when things were bothering me. However, after everything that's happened you'd think my brain would be able to shut itself off long enough for me to get some much needed rest. Yeah, somehow that wasn't going to happen. Not right now. Ugh, maybe I'd feel better if I did some hunting. No, forget it. I'm not getting up. Of course, it was at about this time when I started to feel like someone or something was stalking me. Wasn't until I rolled onto my back to take a look that I found…exactly why is this man wherever I happen to be? It's getting nuts—though, I am flattered.

Groaning, I grab the pillow under my head and plop it over my face. "Oh, c'mon! Is there some reason why you're hanging around me?" Yes, that sounds very insulting, but I'm not in the best of moods.

"Rick did ask that I keep an eye on you," came the gruff reply that had my insides melting. Ugh. It's not fair to have a voice like that. Almost reminds me of sin. How utterly delightful. "After what Shane pulled, it's a good idea."

I sigh, rolling back onto my side, taking the pillow with me. "Yes, well, that doesn't explain why you're in my tent." I shouldn't be too pissed, I mean, I did wind up sleeping with the man when he'd been drunk. I could've tried to resist a little more, but then again, at the same time, I'm glad that I hadn't. Oh, for crying out loud. My hormones need to shut the hell up. They're starting to get on my nerves.

"Just doing my job," Daryl replies slightly annoyed. I hear him sitting down next to the entrance of the tent. Well, I don't blame him for being annoyed. However, I didn't ask for him to be my bodyguard. I know that this isn't something that he wanted to do. I did understand that. Oh, so well.

Took me a few moments to realize that I wasn't as enraged as I had been a little while ago. That's when it hit me again. Alpha. The man is a fucking Alpha! I had momentarily forgotten that fact. Oh, yes, I am in so much trouble.

I look back at him, cocking a brow. "Seriously? I don't need a bodyguard…oh for crying out loud. Do what ya want. I need to try sleeping." I went back to curling up on my side.

Several hours later, my eyes popped open as my whole body stiffened. I would've relaxed if there weren't arms wrapped around my body at this period of time. Of course, after a couple seconds, I relaxed as I realized whom it was lying right behind me. I think this was a little out of character for him, but then again, at the same time I get the feeling that something in him had basically claimed me. Nice. Wonder if he's even human. I'm not sure, but my gut is telling me that this man is more in tune with his primal instincts more than the others are. Hell, he's on par with my brother and I.

Sigh. "When did you get over here?" I question. I knew he wasn't asleep.

"Right when you started whimpering," came the reply. "Not sure why, but it bothered me. So I did what I thought would stop it."

I blink. "This really isn't your department of expertize is it, Daryl?"

Silence.

"No," I got after a few moments. "It's not. I don't even understand why I can't leave you alone." I do and it scares me. If he were to find out, it'd make things all the more frightening. Not to mention, I don't know how he'd handle the situation. Sure Daryl knows that I'm not human, but he doesn't know the full extent of being what I am. It's not fun. Most would think this as a gift. It is that, but it's also a curse. One that I would not like to expose anyone to.

Another sigh. "Join the club."

More silence.

"You're hiding something about this," he states a few moments later as I had once again started to drift off. "Not sure how I know, but I do."

Shit. I am in major trouble at this rate.

I snort. "Perhaps I am, but maybe because I don't feel comfortable with talking about it. Hello, you're not the only one who thinks this is just odd. This is out of my arena too." No lies. I have never been in this position before and so naturally I was a little leery about saying anything. After all, finding out that my own dark side had _claimed_ this man would be a little difficult to talk about and hard to believe. Hell, I was having a hard time believing it, but not to the point where I'm going to deny it to myself.

He pulled me flush against his chest. "Yeah."

I always did enjoy hearing my heart hammering in my chest. Not really, but in this instance I honestly didn't mind hearing it. Of course, I had to be careful. Not sure why, but I had to be. This man wasn't used to whatever was going on with him or had really experienced this either. So, this should be really chaotic. Yeah, I'm gonna feel like I'm walking through a goddamned minefield. Joy.

~O~

It was several days later, my brother had officially joined the rest of our little group much to Shane's frustration. Of course it didn't help that Cain went out of his way to piss the man off. I managed to find the whole thing funny, but knew better than to laugh where I could be seen. There was a plus side to all of this—Cain made doubly damn sure that Shane didn't come anywhere near me. For some reason that cop just thought that because Lori wasn't giving him anything that he could go after another female that he thought would put out. I have nothing against Rick's wife. I understand the whole situation with her and Shane. Really I do. I'd seen it before so that's mostly why I kept my damned mouth shut. It wasn't my place to say anything about it.

There was something else strange going on too. I would up with an unofficial roommate—Daryl. I don't know what the hell was going on, but there was some weird agreement that went on between him and my eldest brother. I wasn't going to argue with it. I didn't mind it one single bit. I was very happy with this arrangement. No, we weren't doing anything. I just stayed in the same tent as him to keep Shane the hell away from me.

"You two are pretty close," a soft voice comments, startling me out of my thoughts.

I blink, looking at Sophia. "Um…what?"

She looks at me very innocently. "You and Daryl are pretty close. You guys dating or something?"

I love how a kid can make me feel like a teenager. "Um…I don't know." I look to Carol for help.

The woman smirks wickedly. "So, are you two dating?"

OH, she's sly. "Um…can I answer that that later?"

Carol shakes her head, chuckling at my flushed face. "Nope."

Fuck!

I shrug, trying to play it off. "In a manner of speaking, he's my unofficial bodyguard. And I don't mind it one little bit." _And like an idiot I just said that out loud._

"You don't?" Sophia asks with a giggle.

Oh, man. There is no getting out of this one. "Nope." Why not just put my whole damn leg in my mouth? Might be a quicker way of killing myself at this point. "Not a bit. I've had worse." And that I hadn't meant to say. Great. Now more questions will be asked and I really do not want to talk about my past. Rick knows enough about it. My brother knows everything that deals with it and I have no desire to tell anyone else at this point. Not ready for all the looks.

"You mean…like mama?" she asks quietly, voice sad and it sparked that rage in me once again.

I noticed the looks that Rick, Lori and Carl were throwing back at us. Oh man. I really don't wanna talk about this. "Sophia," I sigh. "Don't worry about it. Let's talk about something else."

"We're thinking about taking a vacation when this is all over," Lori pipes up helpfully. Fantastic. Well, I did ask for a change in conversation so I won't tell 'em that there's a chance that this whole thing isn't going to end. Let 'em figure it out for themselves I say.

A bitch move on my part, but whatever. The mood had been getting a little dark and I honestly did not feel like discussing anything further about what had happened to me years ago. Nor did I wanna disclose any more about having a roommate. Er, bed mate actually. Great, now I'm blushing. Marvelous. I'd like a gun to shoot myself in the face now.

I nod. "Where?"

"Grand Canyon," Carl says. "Be nice to actually get to see it this time."

I blink. "You've gone before?"

Lori nods. "When Carl was a baby. He got really sick though, so we had to cut the trip short. Haven't had a chance to go back. It would be really nice to take a family trip."

"We're all invited, right?" Sophia asks hopefully.

Rick smiles. "We're not about to leave you and you're mother behind, Sophia," Rick pauses a moment. "You're coming with us too, Kelsey."

Guess I've officially been adopted. Yay me. I'm not sure if I'm a sister now or a daughter, but either way this is really damn cool. This is something else that I do not mind either.

~O~

_This is a goddamn disaster!_ I thought as I picked up Sophia, running further into the woods trying to get away from the Walkers that were coming after us.

Yeah, after a few hours of driving down the highway, we came across an area that was pretty much packed with cars all over the place. Nice. We had to move them and what should've been a simple thing wound up turning rather horrific as a whole horde of Walkers came upon us. Now we didn't have enough ammo to go through all of that so we had to hide under the cars until they decided to fuck off. Well, that was the plan that didn't go very well as one of them managed to fall over and find Sophia. Poor girl should've stayed put, but I didn't blame her whatsoever as she panicked and crawled out to run away. I jumped out to go after her. I wasn't about to let a child get hurt not while there was something that I could to prevent it. So, whilst hearing the shouts coming from everyone else, I ran after her. I did manage to catch her as she ran, picked her up and continued on into the woods. Maybe not the best decision I've ever made, but right now I wasn't going to turn around with her still in my arms towards a bunch of hungry dead people. That would be really fucking stupid on my part.

"Kelsey," Sophia whimpers, clutching my neck tightly.

"I know," I pant, running a little faster until I almost fell into a pond. Nice.

Wait a minute? I have an idea about this. "Sophia," I whisper firmly, getting her attention. "I'm gonna hide you over there in that hole."

"But…"

I give her a stern look. "No, buts. I have to get rid of them and I can't do that if I'm carrying you." I didn't mean to sound harsh, but I needed her to understand the situation. "I'm going to hide you here in that hole and when I get rid of those things I'm going to come back for you. Or when I lure them away you can head right back to the others on the highway. Just follow the sun."

She nods. "Okay. You promise to come back for me, right?"

"I promise," I whisper. "I won't let anything happen to you."

I left her there in the pond, watching as she moved into the hole that was small enough to hide her whole body behind the roots that grew down in front of it before I took off. Catching the attention of the Walkers that had been following us and making sure that none of them turned back. If Sophia decided to go back on her own, then she'd have plenty of time as long as she kept heading to where I showed her. I know that I told her to follow the sun, but I didn't want her to just watch the damn thing if she wanted to head back alone.

Didn't take me long to get them away and kill them with stealth kills. Yeah, there's something that I haven't done since we left Atlanta. Should be really damn fun when I get to really show off my skills. Yeah, I'm not going to be doing that.

Turning back, I sniffed my way back to where I had left Sophia. Only to come to an empty hole. Nice, so she decided to go back on her own. That's fine. Or at least it should've been, but I couldn't help thinking that something wasn't right. That feeling increased as I headed back to the road.

"Where's Sophia?" Carol asks, tears in her eyes and with everyone else looking at me as well.

My eyes narrow. "You mean she didn't come back?"

"No," her mother sobs. "I thought you'd bring her back."

That horrible feeling in my stomach grew bigger, making me turn back to the woods. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest, but I didn't like it this time. No, I wanted to rip my own fucking throat out because somehow, someway, I had just doomed a child without ever even knowing that that's what I had done. Again.

"No again," I breath, turning back to look at Rick and my brother.

Cain nods. "Yeah, I'm coming."

"Where are you going?" Lori asks.

He looks at her. "We're going to find her."

I clench my hands into fists as I start off with him, Rick, Shane, Glenn and Daryl. We had to find her. But something told me that there was a big chance that we wouldn't and I didn't like that feeling at all. Nor did I want to voice it. Bad enough that I hadn't kept her with me…I didn't need anyone else voicing opinions. Then again, when has that ever stopped anyone?

**00O00**

**A/N: okay, I know that our dear ol' Daryl may've been rather a little out of character. I hadn't meant for that to happen, but then again it's called fan-fiction for a reason so suck it up people. Anyway, this chapter isn't as long as all the other ones and I do have a reason for that: -ahem- it wasn't meant to be a long one. There simple enough explanation. The next chapter though will be fairly long. GOD HELP MY POOR SLEEP DEPRIVED SELF!**

**ALSO: thank you to those you have either read, reviewed, favored or followed or any combination there of. It means a lot to me that people are taking an interest—however big or small—in my little tale. And are putting up with the whole supernatural thing that I decided to toss in because well…why not? I'm having fun. Everyone else should too.**


	9. Changes

**A/N: -Cackles like a fool- Okay, so I wasn't able to get this out as early as I said that I would, but life does get in the way sometimes. Anyway, if anyone in this story is OOC, then I do apologize but hey, it is fan-fiction my dears, we writers are entitled to mess around with anything and everything. It's what we do. Oh, there is gonna a little bit of a time skip. Sorry if that confuses anyone. Not to mention a lot of changes. -Grins sadistically- I am truly evil.**

**00O00**

My heart had almost stopped for several long moments as I spotted a flash from what I thought was a muzzle of a gun. I know that there was a deer right in front of Carl and I. Yes, when we all split up, I decided to take Carl with me just to make sure that nothing happened to the kid. Now though, I honestly wish I had pushed for him not to come with us, but now wasn't the time to be thinking about as I had only a few seconds to make sure that he didn't get hurt. So with little thought to my own damned safety, I ran over to Carl, throwing myself right in front of him as a shot went off. Not really sure what happened after that as I found myself protectively hovering over Carl's body. I could feel the blood flowing out of my back and chest. Looking down though, I felt everything within in freeze as I found that I hadn't been able to prevent Carl from getting shot.

Well, shit.

At least this time, I didn't wind up passing out due to blood loss. I discovered that as I went to pick the boy up, turning to see someone running towards us with a rifle. Protective instincts close to the surface, I turned to the side, trying to keep myself between Carl and the intruder. I had to keep the boy safe and hopefully I wouldn't have to kill someone to do that. Although, it wouldn't bother me in the least if I did. I already had one child that disappeared, I didn't need another one. Unfortunately, if something wasn't done soon the poor boy would wind up dead. Well, there was one thing that could be done to save him…I didn't want to do that though. Not without permission. His or his parents. It would kill me to take that from any of them. Not something I was willing to do on any level.

"Who are you?" I growled, trying to keep from sounding too primal.

"Oh, my god, is he all right?!" the elderly man said, looking very horrified and scared. Good.

I raise a brow. "Does he look all right? You fucking shot him!"

"I didn't see him! I didn't know he was there until after I shot," the man explained, backing up a little as I growled. "Look there's a farm not too far from here. Pretty sure that the doctor there can help him."

Doctor? "Lead the way."

We took off, I followed carefully behind the man whom I later found out was named Otis, and tried very hard not to want to kill as this man was the only one whom knew the location of this farm. I mean I would probably find it eventually, but Carl would wind up dead if I had gone alone. Of course, I wish I knew where Rick and the others were. I know that everyone was trying to find Sophia, but they had to have heard the shot. Doesn't mean they'll come looking. Ya know all of this is starting to piss me off and I need to remain as calm as I can. I mean, I'm carrying a boy how's been shot…whilst ignoring the fact that the bullet had gone through my body first. Or that I was still bleeding—waiting for the wound to heal. Of course, it would be slow going until I got some fresh raw meat into my system. Think I'll wait until we get Carl taken cared of to do that.

"How much further?" I ask, as Otis begins to slow down. Poor man just didn't have it in him to sprint so far.

"Just up ahead," he says, pointing to where the farm was. With my enhanced sight I was able to see exactly where it was located.

Eyes narrowed, I push myself to move a lot faster than I am right now since I'm carrying Carl. Then again, I've got a helluva lot more strength than humans do so I can run at a high speed without wasting a whole ton of energy to do so. I ignore the astounded look that Otis shoots at me when I move passed him. Hell, I want people to know that I'm technically a freak—that's a big fat lie, but I need to make sure that Rick's son doesn't die so at this moment in time I do not care. Shit, I will reveal to the rest of the living world that I'm not even human if it means that Carl doesn't die. Yes, I am dead serious.

Hell, imagine the look on the peoples faces when I popped up with a seriously, critically injured boy in my arms with an old man running, panting right behind me. Would've been rather comical if the situation was radically different. However in this case I didn't have the time or the patience to even bother with explanations as I started asking for the doc and then telling why the boy in my arms had a damn hole in his stomach. Oh yeah, and here's something else that had completely escaped my notice till now: I had to figure out how to tell Rick and Lori.

Fuck my life.

~O~

In any other given circumstances I'd've loved to have put a damn bullet in my head to prevent myself from having to tell two parents that their own child got hurt on my watch. It would be far less of a mess and a little bit more entertaining. Okay, maybe not, but still, I do not want to do this whatsoever. Unfortunately, I do not have any choice in said matter. Honestly, I hate that. So it was with a really grim expression that I had on my face when both Lori and Rick had come up to the farm…on horseback? Okay, I guess I had missed a few things somewhere over my worrying about Carl. Oh well. I'll worry about that later on down the line.

Right now though…I've gotta figure out a way not to get my head blown off and…oh lovely. There's Shane as well. Nice. Remind me to kill someone here real soon because I do not like that guy whatsoever. Gives me some really, really, really bad vibes. That's not a good thing—think I've said this once before…oh well, I feel like a recap. I didn't say anything, just motioned them inside and let Hershel do most of the explaining with me adding a few bits here and there that he didn't know. Needless to say, when all was said and done I took every bit of the blame—well, Lori blamed me for everything since I had Carl with me. I had completely withheld the information about the bullet having gone through me first. I knew that if I said that I would have to deal with a whole bunch of bullshit. Not to mention having to explain on how I can lose a lot of blood without passing out or dying. Of course, the second that I went to move passed Rick my body decided that this would be a good time to become rather weak. I'd love to say this right now Hershel's house has some lovely walls—give it another shot and I'll be able to tell you how nice the floors are—and Rick noticed. Shit. Looks like I will have some wonderful explaining to do later. Perhaps I can somehow get around doing that? Not with my damned luck. I really need to turn that around at some point in this Hell.

Needless to say, I wound up in another guest room of the house with Hershel checking me over and trying to figure out how that bullet didn't kill me. Yeah, I wasn't going to inform him of my status of being a nonhuman. That would really put me in the 'do not interact zone'. Naturally, I am in that zone but by my own choice not because someone didn't trust me to control myself not to kill.

"How is this possible?" Hershel asks as I put my shirt back on and try not to notice that Rick is pretty much glaring at me. "That should've killed you."

"Yup," I answer all too cheerfully. "Guess you can say I'm lucky." I'm not, but it's whatever.

"It seems so," the doc says, still looking at me rather skeptically. Yeah, I ain't fooling this old guy. Great. Still, I'm not saying a damn thing. I refuse to have another person in the know. At least until I am sure that I can trust this guy. I have a very hard time with trusting people.

Don't let things fool you. There is a whole lot that the others don't know about. I plan to keep it that way for a little while.

I don't say anything as Hershel leaves, but I don't move. I know for a fact that I am not alone. I'm just waiting for my adopted brother to now start yelling at me. It really says something that I am sitting here patiently waiting to be chewed out for getting shot. Or rather not saying that I had gotten hurt as well.

"Otis says he only fired once," Rick states calmly. A little too calmly. Oh, man, this is going to be horrible.

Lie or not to lie? That is the question.

"Don't lie, Kels," he says, again way too fucking calmly. He's a lot like Cain in that regard as my own brother used to be like this when he found out that I didn't mention something pretty important.

Nice. I _had_ the opportunity to do such, but that was several seconds ago. So now I have the dilemma on just how much I wanna be honest since an outright lie will get me into a whole lot of trouble. Of course, telling the truth will put me into the same position. Yeah, I'm screwed no matter what I do.

I shrug, ignoring the pain that flares up from the movement. "Yes, I got shot. Happy?"

By the expression…nope.

I roll my eyes, mentally bracing myself because I know that once I finish this Rick will wind up telling my big brother. Ugh. I hate getting into trouble. "I got this from trying to shield, Carl." I pause. "Only it ripped right through me into him. There. Satisfied?"

"You could've just knocked him to the ground." Ah, there's the anger that I was waiting for. I think I relax now. I'm joking.

Keep temper. "I didn't have time to do that," I reply, making sure to stay perfectly still. It's a habit from my past that I honestly do not feel like divulging. "I'm not a freaking magic eight ball here, Rick. I can't predict the future." Deep breath. "You can be pissed at me all you want. Hell, I deserve it, but don't act like that I knew way ahead of time that this would happen." My temper had snapped just a bit. "That's hitting a new low for you."

I walked out after that, not giving him time to respond. Hell, everyone is lucky that I had merely walked out. I had half a mind to run and not stop until I was far enough way that I could do some damage without killing anyone that was still living—the undead don't count. Those things I can kill and not give a damn about it. Now if I do go out to do that I'd love to come back without being covered in blood.

I didn't give it anymore thought as I broke out into a run the second my feet hit the porch. Letting the more human part of my being slide behind the darkness that I really am, I took off into the woods, not caring about anything other than getting rid of the urge to tear something apart. The ugliness that was seeping inside was something that I hadn't quite felt in many years and to be honest it scared the living hell out of me. Hence the reason why I had to get out of there before I did something that I know I'll wind up regretting. I've got enough in that department without adding anything else to it! Just as long as Carl doesn't die…then there's Sophia. Shit. I swear by the time all of this is over I'm not longer going to be able to even act even remotely human. There's a very good chance that when I go back that I probably will be in wolf form. Yeah, that won't freak anyone out. It will and that's something to really forward to.

With a little luck I'll get shot in the head—it won't kill me it's been done at least three other times—and will lose my memories upon waking up. That'll scare the hell out 'em too.

When did I get to be as scary as my sister? I don't…remember.

I'm not sure how much time had passed, but I was still running. Only this time I was in wolf form. Yeah, I had transformed and that hurt a lot less than it usually does. Mainly because I was highly pissed off and thus wasn't able to focus on the pain I should've been in. It won't be that way when I change back—if I decided to that is.

I do know that if I go back in this form, Cain will have one heck of a fit. Not to mention he'll go about trying to get me into changing back. That or he'll go off the deep end as this means that I honestly don't care about keeping who, er, what I am a secret anymore. Not like that means anything with the way the world is right now. I probably would survive the whole blasted thing if I remain in this form…and I'd be able to protect people a lot better. That's what I think anyway.

I was busy ripping apart several Walkers when I heard a twig snap from several feet behind. Under other circumstances or if I were someone else I'd've been rather startled, but I knew that the noise had been made rather purposefully to keep me from attacking. Not that it would really do the person much good, but most of the darkness that had started to grip me earlier had faded a bit into the background. It would never go away altogether—much as I would like that—and so I had to do things to keep it at bay. Doesn't always work, but at least I try. Gotta give me credit for that at least.

My eyes flashed dangerously as I saw my brother standing there watching with worry. Damn it. I hate making my family worry. It tears me inside when I see that. Still, I'm not going to change back. Nope. Right now, I refuse. I won't go back until I feel better and I do not know when that will be.

"Feeling better?"

I snort, tossing the Walkers remains a few feet away without much effort.

"Are you going to change back?"

I shake my head. Nope. I don't plan on it right now. I'm still feeling rather pissed off. And violent. Can't forget about that.

Cain sighed heavily, leaning back against a tree with his hands in his pockets. "It's way too dangerous for you to remain in this form for long periods of time, Kels."

_I am well aware of that. Thank you very much._

I lie down, turning my head towards the opposite direction where my brother stood. Yes, I am being a bit of a child right now. I do not care. I think in light of things I'm doing rather well. I hadn't killed anyone. Yet.

Silence.

It was a little eerie. I mean, usually Cain tries at least more than…oh, there it is.

"Kels, change back."

I blink, look at him and feel my lips curl into a rather nasty snarl. Honestly, I'm being one major bitch right now. At least I haven't tried to take a bite out of him. Yes, that's happened before when he's gotten a little too annoying to me when I'm in this form. It's not good to annoy a werewolf; especially a ticked off one. Already I could feel the urge to lash out, but I managed to keep it in check. I never used to have this kind of trouble…but certain things have occurred in this life that have brought about a limit on my control. My sister had had this trouble that much I do remember.

Cain shook his head. "Don't snarl at me, sis. You need to phase back."

I respectfully disagree with that statement. I do not need to phase back into human form. I'm quite happy with the one that I am currently in. No one else would be, but I honestly do not care.

He sighed. "You're just as stubborn as you're sister."

Well, duh. Wait…which one? Never mind. I know the answer to that question: both.

"It's not your fault," he continues on with this one-sided conversation. "What happened either time was not something you are to be blamed for."

Wanna bet?

"Look," he says after a few moments of just me staring at him with no emotion whatsoever. "Just come back with me. Hell, you don't have to phase back. I'm already certain that you'll just stay that way no matter what I do."

Smart.

I nod, carefully getting up because regardless, I am still healing. I probably should've found something to eat, but I had been more focused on getting the rage out of my system. Yeah, I'll probably receive a lecture for that if my brother ever finds out. And he will. That is inevitable. I'll just have to deal with it.

~O~

I found out that Shane had left with Otis to get some medical equipment that would help keep Carl alive. I did not like the sounds of that whatsoever, but I didn't leave. I tried and wound up with my brother grabbing me by the scruff of my neck to keep me from moving. I could've broken off if I wanted. However I wanted to make sure that if Carl took a dive…then I'd be able to help. Hopefully with permission. The rules have changed from back before the dead started popping up like gophers. Incidentally, I kept myself right there by Carl's side, lying down right next to him and basically ignoring Lori's whole desire to keep me away from her son. I know that I messed up, but I sure as hell didn't need it to be constantly thrown at me when I had it continuously replaying in my mind.

Rick managed to get her to agree to let me stay as in some ways he did feel like a complete asshole. Good. That still doesn't mean that I am going to change back to human form. Not until I knew for sure whether or not Carl would live. And even after that I know that I will never be able to forgive myself for even having the kid get hurt.

Don't get me wrong, I was still worrying over Sophia…yeah, I had messed up twice…and to be honest, I am not sure that having me out here looking will be a good idea. There's a good chance that I would wind up scaring the poor girl. That's something that I didn't need.

Every time someone had come into the room, my head popped up with a very nasty expression within my eyes until I knew whom had come inside. And once I knew whom it was, I would lie back down keeping my weight off Carl. I did not want to make his injury a lot worse than it already was by pressing against the area where he was shot. Most of the time that I was in the room I slept—or at least that's what it would look like to anyone passing by the door.

At one point in the middle of the night, I woke up to feel someone petting the fur on my head. By scent I recognized it to be Andrea. That was one of the few people who didn't hold any of this against me and I was grateful for that. Truly I was. She never said a word and honestly, that's what I really needed. I wanted someone to understand without having to speak a word. Believe it or not that was enough to get me up from the boy's side. I needed to help everyone find Sophia and wallowing around whilst feeling infinite guilt was not going to help either child.

On my way out, I passed by Lori and for some reason I brushed up against her like a cat would. It startled the woman for a moment before I felt a hand brush against the fur of my back. I guess I've been forgiven. That's what I took it to mean anyway. I can handle that. To a point. I still believe all of this to be my fault. In a major sense it is.

I had almost gotten to the porch when I heard exclaims and shouts. Apparently, Shane and Otis had come back. But something wasn't right. Sure, I had met Otis briefly, but I did remember his scent and I did not catch it. Well, that's not true, I did, but it was more like a lingering scent. Something had gone wrong on this whole mission. Oh boy. I didn't continue on my way to the front door, but turned right around and went back to where Carl was being kept. I had this strange sense that I would be needed. My mind was trying to comprehend on what might have happened, but wit the way the world is right now there's very limited options on why only one person made it back from this run.

I could smell a heavy sense of betrayal in the air. I'm not sure where it was coming from, but while it was heavy, it was also a lingering smell. Like it had been attached to someone. Pretty sure I just figured out what happened. Saying that I'm pissed is very much an understatement. I'd kill Shane if I thought that I could get away with it. Then again, this form I could probably do that without too much trouble. Ah, it's an idea that I plan on keeping on the back burner.

The fact that Shane had come back—with the supplies—but alone was rather alarming. At least to me. Of course, whilst Hershel was patching Carl up I wound up hearing about how Otis had fallen to the Walkers. Yeah, something wasn't right with that story at all. Too much was missing and it seemed way too damn convenient at any rate. I'm going to have to look into this later on. Well, if I ever decide to change back. Then again, I might investigate this in my current form. Will be mighty interesting to say the least.

Of course, I could always threaten to bite the man's head off to get the answers. No one else would find it funny, but I'd find it to be rather hilarious. Yup, I have a very warped sense of humor. I never used to have one so damn weird, but ya know what, shit happens and people change.

I am no exception to that.

Watching Hershel work on Carl was rather fascinating to say the least. I rather enjoyed it. Mainly because it wasn't me whom needed to have a bullet removed—although it would be a much better thing if it weren't stuck in the kid. I would much rather have it in Shane…but in his head. I have a whole lot of anger towards that sonofabitch apparently. That much was highlighted when he came in after it was all over with and saw me sitting there in this form. Let's just say I died laughing inside when Rick and my brother had to explain that I wasn't human. I think his eyes just about fell out of his head.

My laughter turned to mild annoyance when I found a gun being pointed at my head. Lovely. I think I've had to deal with more of this kind of thing more in the last few weeks than I honestly care to acknowledge.

I really would like to kill someone right about now because this is starting to get a little ridiculous. Did I mention annoying? Yeah, I did. Well I'd like to add irritating. I can do that, right? Right.

I would've scowled, but instead I laid down carefully with a very dark expression keeping a close eye on the gun barrel that was still aimed at my face. At least it's not a shotgun. God, that's even more frustrating. It's got a wider blast radius…more spread and makes it even harder to get a good bite in if it should come down to a fight.

Why am I thinking about this? Never mind.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rick snaps, coming into the room.

_Evidently pointing a gun at me, Rick._

"Have you lost your mind, Shane?" he continues on severely pissed.

_Long time ago I do believe, but that's just me._

I rather do enjoy being able to answer all of these questions in this form as there is a very less chance of me getting into a fight because of my comments. Guess it's also good that the only other werewolf is my brother. The others can't change and thus won't be able to hear all of these lovely little bits coming out.

"She was about to kill, Carl," Shane responds, not bothering to look at Rick.

_SERIOUSLY?! Damn, this guy needs to have his head examined,_ I thought darkly. _I won't mind being the one to open up his cranium. With my fangs. Too violent?_

"I highly doubt that," Rick bites out, standing right in front of me. Nice. My own personal bodyguard.

I don't need one. Not since I technically can't die from something like a bullet. In a way, it's rather bothersome. Don't ask, I'd rather not talk about my suicidal tendencies. The homicidal ones are much more interesting.

I can't believe I just said that.

Ah, who cares. I certainly don't.

But that's just me.

~O~

Long story short, I didn't get shot, but Shane sure as Hell almost took a damn beating when my brother found out about the whole gun thing. Yeah, I'm sorry I missed that, but that's one incident that I really didn't want to see. Perhaps when I care to see a whole ton of carnage that I'm not involved in.

I am awfully violent. I know I've said that before, but recaps are incredibly nice to dish out so no one ever forgets.

Rick constantly asked me if I was all right, but since I wasn't in human form right now I wasn't really able to respond. It'd be nice, but I could make do with nodding. Sure, it annoys people when I can't verbally respond, but ya know what, I don't feel very sociable at the moment. Give it a few days and then maybe I'll be able to change back…

Curling up around Carl, I helped keep the poor kid warm. I mean, it was still summertime. However, it's instinct that dictates my actions. Nothing wrong with that. Well, not really.

In order to make sure that Shane stayed away from me, Rick seemed to keep me constantly within sight. Or made sure that someone was always with me. Usually it was either him or Andrea. Actually, I found that Lori stuck with me more often than either of the other two. Really weird. A little awkward to be frank.

"Are you all right?" Lori asks feeling just a little shaken up. It's kinda funny that she's talking to me even though I can't talk about.

Oh, maybe that's why.

I'm not even offended. I probably should be, but what the hell. I can live with this.

Wait, I'm supposed to be doing something? Ah, that's right. Nodding since I can't speak human. Be really cool if I could. Of course if that were possible there'd a whole lot of fainting going on. Not to mention people pinching themselves to see if they're dreaming. That's actually be kind of entertaining.

Why am I thinking about this?

"Good," she sighs, relieved. And here I thought she wanted me dead.

Silence.

"I'm sorry."

I perk my head up at that.

Lori shrugs. "For what I said earlier. It's not your fault with what happened."

There's more, I know.

I give a small whine to get her to continue.

She give another heavy sigh, looking at me with a whole lot of guilt. The scent of it was quite migraine inducing I'll tell you that. "Rick told me what you did…tried to do."

And here comes my own bit of guilt.

"You should've said something," Lori continues on, speaking to me as if I were a child in need of scolding. I let her. The woman is a mother and I hadn't actually had a mother in…way too many years to even fully remember without wanting to burst into a sea of tears. "Believe it or not, you had us all really worried."

_I doubt very much that Shane was at all concerned,_ I thought with a small woof. Yes, I'm a werewolf, but for crying out loud, I'm not some big ass monster running around. I'm slightly larger than what an average wolf looks like—and that's being female. Believe you me, you don't want to see how big my brother is when he's in this form. It's quite intimidating. I get a kick out of it.

Lori laughs humorlessly. "It's a little weird doing this without you speaking."

_Tell me about it._

"Do you think you can change back?"

_Probably, but it's not a pretty sight. Not to mention, I have no other clothes with me…so it'll be rather embarrassing and awkward. Think I'll pass on that._

"Please," she adds on when she notices that I'm not all going to do that.

Ugh, I hate it when people do that. It's not fair. Not. At. All.

"You don't have to right now," she says after another five minutes of silence. "But it would be nice to be able to actually have you answer back without having to guess what you're trying to tell us."

Hm. True.

"Have the others seen you like this yet?" she inquires.

"No, they haven't," Cain pipes up. I didn't realize that he'd been standing there in the doorway all this time. I must say it was well worth it to see Lori jump in her seat completely startled.

"Why not?"

Cain shakes his head. "Well, you've heard how Shane responded to this. How do you think everyone else will?"

"Andrea knows," Lori argues. Damn. That's right. Pretty sure that Carol knows too…I think.

"True, but that doesn't mean everyone will be as accepting of this," he counters. "Just because you all hear that she's a werewolf doesn't really mean a hill of beans until you see her in this form. It can be quite frightening if you're not prepared for it."

"I think we've seen enough scary things to be able to handle anything," she says, looking back over to Carl and me.

I just laid back down, I didn't really need to be present for this fight, but I wasn't planning on leaving the room until morning. I had plans on helping everyone finding Sophia. I could be rather useful in this form that's for sure. I can track a helluva lot better to boot. Not to mention I can protect the others quite well.

Shit.

That means that I'm going to have to have everyone see me in this form. Damn.

Maybe I can just hide out here for the duration?

"Don't even think it," Cain snarls at me.

I blink, a little confused.

He shakes his head. "Just because you can't speak doesn't mean that I don't know what you're thinking, Kels. Everyone will wind up seeing you in this form at some point. It's best to get it all out of the way to find out whom you can trust."

Yeah, I'm afraid that the one person that I want to trust fully will not have the best reaction to this. Do I really have to do this?

"Yes," he replies harshly as if knowing what I was asking. "I'm not saying this to be cruel."

_Funny. Doesn't sound like he's trying to be helpful. Although, I do understand where he's coming from. Damnit!_

Pisses me off. I hate it when he's right. And yes I do realize that I'm sounding rather childish. It's all part of the package of being the youngest. Don't believe me? Find out for yourselves then. If you're an only child…then I really don't need to say anything else on the subject.

Lori looked thoroughly confused by this whole process. "You can understand what she's saying?"

Cain smirked. "She's my baby sister. I always know what she's thinking or have a very good idea. Only way to know for sure is if I was in wolf form too."

She took that piece of information very well.

He glances at her. "In this case though, I know _exactly_ what she's thinking."

"How is that possible?" she asks, looking between the two of us.

Cain raises a brow. "The best way to answer that would be for you to just spend time with her. Trust me. Hang around her long enough in either form and you'll know how her mind works." He chuckles at the dark look I toss at him. "Well, sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

I roll my eyes. Really, I do love being talked about like I'm not even in the fucking room. Last time I checked, I hadn't moved from this spot in the last five hours. Maybe if I bite one of them they'd remember that.

Cain shoots me a warning look. "Don't even think about it, sis."

Well hell.

I snort. _Too late. I'm already thinking about it._

"Biting is not allowed," he growls, making sure to keep direct eye-contact. For at least a few seconds before looking away. It's kind of interesting to know that my own family can't look me in the eye for longer than several seconds. "You know that's dangerous to do, especially when it comes to humans."

Well, no kidding, but that's if I almost kill them. Hello!

I just roll my eyes when it finally dawns on him what I was trying to say. Yeah, usually he can figure out what I'm talking about, but sometimes, it takes a few minutes. Hell, maybe I should change back so I can point these things out. Makes it a lot easier to be a smart-ass that's for sure.

"Shut up," he huffs exasperated.

I hadn't said a damn thing either. Good grief, I'm getting told to shut up when I'm not even talking. That's highly annoying. Remind me to take a nice big bite out of his arm. Matter of fact, I think I'll do that now.

He shot a dark look at me. "Don't even think about biting me. Okay? I'm sorry. But it might help if you were to change back so that way it's not everyone is talking to themselves. As entertaining as it might be for you, it's not for others."

He just has to take away my fun, doesn't he?

Fine. I'll change back, but I will not be happy about it. In fact, I may even get a little crankier because I have to go back to human form. Yes I realize I'm being a wee bit petty, but ask someone who actually cares, because I'm not that someone. Well, not right now at any rate.

Hopping down from the mattress, I trot—yes, _trot—_ into the bathroom since there was no way in Hell that I was going to change back with people in the room. Not to mention if Carl wakes up, I don't want to scar the poor kid's mind. He's got enough going on up there with all of these dead people walking around.

Please, pardon the jokes. For some reason they seem to be just spewing out of my head without my consent. Ya kinda get used to it after a while.

The change back was always horrible. I had to keep myself from screaming out in pain every time. I managed to morph it all into a whimper. It wouldn't be quite enough to keep my brother from hearing it though and that's what worried me. Cain—as well as my other brothers—hated it when I was in pain. Doesn't matter if it's because I had just transformed back. It always brought out their protective instincts to the extreme. And that much was proven when I walked back out of the bathroom fully dressed just to have my eldest brother wrap me up in a hug. I tell you what, when you transform from wolf back into a human you're whole body is in massive pain. It's like getting brand new skin in a sense—and the pain of it all is so intense as the nerves are raw that you wanna be touched as much as someone with a full on sunburn.

I sigh. "You can let me go now," I whimper, trying my hardest not to just scream. That's how much I hurt at this moment. Good thing I hadn't been injured…wait, I had been and that area was still quite sore. "Or do I have to knock you out?"

Apparently I'm having one of those moments where old cartoon shows are running through my head and making me far more sarcastic than I usually am.

Anyway…

"Habit," he croaked out tightly. At least he lightened up how tight the hug had become. I thought I was going to have to shoot him. "You're my baby sister. I hate it when you're in pain."

_Yeah, well…I've got a gut feeling that this isn't going to be the worst pain I'll be in._

I'm not entirely sure why, but my instincts were waring inside. Telling me that something really bad was going to be coming my way and it wouldn't at all be pleasant. I'm not entirely sure if I should be wary or not…and hopefully it doesn't have anything to do with the others. Then again, if it didn't involve any of them I'd really have to worry about what else is out there. Uh, I'd rather not think about it. Might give me nightmares and I've already got plenty of those.

"What's wrong?" Cain asks, looking at me worriedly.

I shake my head. "I'm not sure, but…" I trail off as I hear other voices from downstairs. Oh, great. I wonder what's going on now. "Get the feeling that Shane is trying to start shit now that the others are here?"

Cain shakes his head. "Yeah, I can hear him from here. We really should go see what he's trying to pull now."

Oh, I can't wait.

Actually, I would rather jump right out the damn window and go back into the woods. However, I don't think this is going to happen. So I'm just going to have to suffer a lot of possible judgment from some of the others. Great. This should be a lot of fun.

I'm lying in case you hadn't figured it out yet. I mean, c'mon! How could I possibly enjoy being shunned by other people?! I mean, I should be numb to all of this, but for some stupid reason I care about what other people think of me. I never had this problem when I had been all by myself. Yeah, after everything had happened I wound up becoming rather cold to the rest of the world. There was still the same sweetness in me that I had…but I was far more guarded than I had been once upon a time. Pretty sure I've mentioned that before, but ya know what, sometimes it's good to repeat ones self.

I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Gimme a break, I've got a lot going on right now. Mostly with how everyone else is going to deal with the fact that I had been running around in my other form. I know that they know that I'm not human…but it's a completely different story for people to see me as something else. Sure, there were only a very few people. Still. It's enough to have me on pins and needles; especially when Shane had pointed a fucking gun at my head. Yup. I do so love that.

NOT!

"How long have you known about this?" I hear Shane snarl at Rick.

Wonderful. It'd be so much better if people were to ask me instead.

I stayed outside the living room and wasn't too surprised to find that Cain had stopped right behind me. It's a good thing because if this whole thing went too far I'd need someone as strong as me to hold me back from doing something incredibly stupid. There were times when I discovered that I was more and more like my big sister. The thought is almost scary, though not altogether unpleasant. I always had looked up to Sarah.

Sigh. I miss her.

"Why does it matter?" Rick countered Shane's question with one of his own. "She's not a danger to the others."

_I can be._ I thought darkly.

"Not unless someone gives her a reason to be," he continues, keeping his tone even.

"Ain't that the fucking truth," I bite out, rounding the corner, keeping my whole expression carefully blank.

**o~O~o**

**A/N: I know that this whole chapter took a goddamn long time to get out. I originally wanted it up and out for St. Patrick's Day, but as you can see, that didn't happen. So I had to make due with April. And as you can see, it's taken a bit of a side road from the canon. Why? Because I dare to be brilliantly different and I just didn't feel like it. I'll be honest with that. This is my own story and I would like to try to keep it that way. Right. So thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting or even following. It really makes my day. And I will see all of you in the next chapter.**

**(Okay, I think I just did a whole Markiplier thing there…whoops. LOL)**


	10. Confrontations

**GUESS WHO'S BACK!**

**-Grins- Yes, that's right folks, I have returned! I know that in some of my other stories I said that I would be only focusing on one or two. Well, I wasn't lying, but with my ADD it's hard to keep focused on just one or two things. So I've decided to go back to one of my older updating systems and that's whenever I manage to get a chapter done, I'll post it. Yeah, that works for me. I'm pretty sure not everyone will like that, but I don't feel like stressing myself more than I already have been. It's not healthy. Not by a long shot.**

**Anyway, please enjoy m' dears. Also, I wanna thank everyone who has stuck with this story so far and I do hope you'll all continue to hang around.**

**o~O~o**

Ever had that feeling of the elephant in the room? Yeah, I've got that right now and guess what—I'm the damn elephant. That's not something you wanna be. Trust me. If you have been, then you probably already know how I feel at this very moment. Matter of fact, I have half a mind to run the hell of this place and never come back. That or kill someone. Of course, that's not saying much since I usually do wanna kill someone anymore. At the same time, I feel like an insect under a microscope. Not really the most comfortable feeling in the world—especially with everyone now staring at me. Yeah, this is going to get annoying real quick.

And it is not a good thing to annoy someone like me. Sure, I can be easy going, loveable, an absolute innocent angel, but that doesn't mean I won't react badly when I get annoyed. Just ask my brothers—any of them—they will be more than happy to confirm that since they had been on the receiving end of my temper more times than they care to remember. Of course, only one of them is here right now, but Cain has no trouble whatsoever in revealing that delightful fact about his baby sister.

Crossing my arms, I lean against the door frame to the living room, looking at each face and trying to figure out if I could trust any of them as much as I wished to. Of course, I learned a very long time ago that you can't always get what you wish. At least not without a whole lot of work involved. Wonder how much work I'm going to have to do with this? Probably a helluva lot. Trusting people is not something that I can do easily anymore.

I see Cain standing on the other side of me, looking thoroughly amused. Bastard. I still gotta take a bite out of him for pissing me off. Sure, I said that I wouldn't, but I'm a female and we are quite capable of changing our minds. Besides, it might give this asshole a reason not to get on my damned nerves anymore. Hopefully, no one would try to stop me if I finally decide to do that—it'd be rather interesting to see any of them try. I know that I would be impressed.

I raise a brow. "Are we done with the inspection or is there something else I need to stand still for? And no, my death isn't one of them. Been there, done that. I'm not at all willing to go through it again, thanks."

"What the hell are you anyway?" Shane asked, his tone very biting and harsh. Yeah, like commanding me around does anything. This boy here will learn real quick not to fuck with me.

"Does it matter what I am?" I ask calmly. Too calmly as my brother snapped his head to look at me.

I inspect my nails for a moment, before looking back at them all. "Most of you in here already know what I am. And a handful have seen me in that other state. So now I ask again, does it matter?"

"Hell yes it does!" Shane snarls. "How can we trust you when you keep secrets like that?! Besides, from what I can see you're too dangerous to be allowed near any of the kids."

Oh, boy. Now that was the wrong thing to say. "Oh?! And you're not?"

"What does that mean?"

I flash a deadly grin. "Don't worry about it." He should worry, but I'm not about to say that. I'm not going to be a threat to the young ones, but that doesn't mean that everyone else is safe from me.

"I think we have to worry about it," Shane starts, but is interrupted by Andrea.

"Knock if off, Shane," she snaps. "Yes, we've all seen that she isn't human. So what? She's proven that she can be trusted. Not to mention she saved Carl's life." Actually, it was Hershel who did that. I'm just the idiot that tried to take the bullet.

I didn't say that, but honestly, I wish that I had. I can't take full credit for something that I didn't do. Then again, I was the one who managed to get Carl all the way here with a gaping wound—one that would've killed anyone else—so I guess I can take some of the credit. I just can't take the full amount. If that makes any sense.

~O~

After that, let's just say that Shane did not understand the meaning of 'let it go' and continuously started making statements during this little meeting. I guess he was hoping that someone would start agreeing with him about how I was too dangerous to stay within the group. Yeah, no. I mean, it is true, but honestly, I'm just as dangerous if I weren't a part of this. Pity he didn't figure that out. It'd've been a lot of fun.

Needless to say, I was a little surprised to see that Hershel had been the one to stand up for me. I mean, this man had just seen my body heal at a really fast pace, just learned that I'm not human and somehow it doesn't seem to bother him one little bit. Lovely. Remind me to thank this old guy later on for acting as a second father for dear little ol' me. I really do appreciate it, even if it'll seem as I don't. I've gotten used to protecting myself from others over the years, but that doesn't mean I can't be civil with 'em.

Damn. I am sounding way too much like my older sister right now.

Sigh.

Well, someone's got to take the job—might as well be me. There's nothing wrong with at least one person being a smart-ass.

Shaking my head, I leaned back against the wall, looking rather disinterested in the rest of the meeting. And to be honest, I didn't care what anyone else had to say at the moment—well, that wasn't strictly true. I did care about one other persons thoughts but I was afraid to hear what he thought. I mean, yes, Daryl did know that I wasn't human. Pretty sure Rick told him, Glenn and T-Dog at one point, so there wasn't much use in worrying about that. Unfortunately, I was worried. That was something that I just couldn't help. I hadn't completely lost sight of who I really am despite not trusting people as I had once been able. I think I've stated that before.

Of course, there is also the fact that I am immune. Yeah…I think they already know that much since I revealed that back at the CDC. Shit, I have no idea what I'm actually worried about.

"How long?" I hear Shane growl at Rick, that snapped my attention back to the room. "How long have you known about this?!" he says again, pointing a finger at me. Man may lose a finger if he doesn't get it out of my face.

I raise a brow, shaking my head and pushed myself off the wall. "Really, Shane," I sigh, gathering everyone else's attention, "you really need to learn when to let things go. At some point, it's gonna get you or one of the others killed."

"Maybe you," he snarls and I feel Cain make a move forward.

I push against my brother's chest with one arm to get him to stop. This is what that man is looking for—bloodshed, but I won't be the one to start it. Nope.

I level him a dark look. "I've already been dead," I say, softly enough that everyone hears without making it seem like a huge announcement. "Honestly, I don't recommend it. Then again, it does help in changing ones perspective on things."

With that, I turn right around and leave the room. Actually, I left the whole damn house, fully intent on getting rid of some of this growing tension that was slowly building inside. Again. I didn't realize that I was being followed until arms wrapped around me. I so badly wanted to knock the person to the ground and keep on walking, but I didn't. I was stubborn, but I also knew better. I knew that if I did that then that would give people an even bigger reason to either not trust me or want me dead.

"You're lucky I consider you a brother, Rick," I mutter as I keep my eyes focused on the woods ahead of me. "Or I might've punched you for preventing me from leaving the premises."

"I know," he says, sounding a little ticked off. "This is the reason I didn't want anyone else to know."

I place a hand on his arm. "I realize that, but sooner or later, everyone would've figured it out. Besides, we've got enough on our plate without having to keep people from knowing that I'm not human," I look up at the blue sky, sighing. "What are you gonna do about, Shane?"

A tighter hug. Strange, I never knew that so many people would start listening to their instincts at the end of the world. Then again, I had been with Rick for a little longer than the rest—not counting his family—so it's only natural that he treat me as a sister. "I don't know," he finally says, pulling back a bit. If someone were to see then they'd think something was there that wasn't.

Of course, when I turned around, I saw from the window that someone had seen and he looked quite pissed. Wonderful. If I recall correctly, Daryl did have a rather unpredictable temper—and that's putting it lightly. I've seen some of it. Let me tell you, that man is a force that you don't wanna fuck with. He's definitely an Alpha. Human, but Alpha regardless. And besides, I have no idea why he'd pissed in the first place. Oh, boy. I think I'm going to be on the receiving end of that temper soon. Ah, it's not like I won't be able to handle it. I've dealt with many a pissed off males. I'm very used to it.

"You might wanna get back in there before Cain kills Shane," I state, nodding towards the house.

Rick shook his head. "Hershel's there, he won't let anyone get killed."

I give him a level look. "Hershel never had to deal with a pissed off werewolf," I state plainly, starting to go back inside. "And honestly, I can't let anyone have to deal with my brother's temper. It's not fun." I crack a grin as I stop outside the door. "Actually, I'm pretty much inclined to just letting him thrash the man to within an inch of his life."

Rick laughs, opening the door to let me inside. "I doubt that'll do much good. Besides, we can't all be fighting amongst each other. We can't survive from doing that."

_He'd be surprised,_ I thought for a moment before moving into the house and dispelling that thought immediately. Rick was right. It wouldn't do us any good to be fighting each other and still survive. "True."

"Just go see if Carl is all right while I take care of Shane," he says as we go in. I see everyone staring and suddenly feel like snapping.

I don't, instead, I do as Rick asked of me as I turn and go up the stairs, fully intent on ignoring everyone else until it was time to eat. And even then I might not have food. Honestly, after all of this, I wasn't feeling very hungry. Just annoyed.

~O~

That night, I found myself basically standing guard right outside the room where Carl slept. I know that I didn't need to do this for the boy, but since Lori was in there, it was the least I could do. Mainly because I didn't trust Shane to not try something. He still had this obsession with her that did not go down any now that Rick was back. Hell, I knew that I would also have to keep an eye on Rick too, but I was going to leave that up to my brother. He needed something to occupy his time…other than making eyes at Hershel's youngest daughter. Yeah, that's the last thing anyone needs to contend with right now.

Leaning back, I turned to stare out the window, feeling eyes on me from down the hall. I didn't have to turn to see who it was. I sort of had all their scents memorized. It was a very good thing.

I look back with a small smile. "What can I do for you, Carol?"

She shrugged. "Just wanted to check up on, Carl. How is he?"

I look in through the cracked door. "He's gonna make it. Kid's tough," I look back up at her. "Tomorrow I'm going to rejoin the search team." I hadn't forgotten about Sophia, but with Carl being in this state I couldn't go do that. Not to mention, Rick wouldn't let me since I had been shot as well. "I promise, I'm going to find her."

Carol looked at me a moment. "I know," she sighed. "I'm…sorry."

I blink. "For what?"

She shook her head. "I don't know really."

I blinked a few more times, before deciding to let the whole thing go. If Carol was apologizing to me for something that she hadn't done then it's gotta be a reflex from when she was still married. Before that asshole she was married to had been killed by walkers. So I wasn't going to worry about it.

I bite my lip. "So…where are the others?"

"All outside in their tents," she says, looking out the window too. "Rick is downstairs talking with Hershel and I'm not sure where Shane is." Yeah, that's going to be a problem since I needed to know where that jackass happened to be. I don't need to be ambushed on my way to my own room to sleep.

I nod. "Probably off plotting my murder," I state humorlessly. "Don't even pretend that Shane isn't a threat to me, Carol," I add when she opens her mouth. "He put a gun to my head without provocation, so I can say that without being made to feel badly." And I didn't feel bad at all. Everyone here should be lucky that I hadn't ripped Shane's throat out as instinct warned me to do. Fortunately, Rick had stepped in just in time to keep me from spilling first blood.

I move off from the window and go inside the room with Lori and Carl. I was planning on staying in here with them. Instinct told me to remain close, especially with Lori being pregnant. Which reminds me, I need to have a talk about it with her. She can't keep this a secret for too long and honestly, I don't want her to do something like getting rid of it. That would definitely put the woman on my hit list.

"He sleepin' good?" I inquire softly, looking at the boy for a moment.

Lori nods. "So far," she lets out a shaky sigh. "I'm just so glad that he's gonna live."

"Me too." I sit on the foot of the bed, keeping my eyes on Carl. "When are you going to tell him?"

She looks at me. "What are you talking about?"

"When are you going to tell Rick that you're pregnant, Lori," I repeat, still keeping my voice down so as not to wake Carl.

She looks completely shocked. "How'd you—?"

I glance at her briefly. "I'm a werewolf, Lori. I can smell these things very well."

"When did you know?"

I shrug. "Back when I first got to the camp with Rick," I state simply.

"If you knew, why didn't you tell him?" she asks, fear permeating her scent.

Again, I shrug, seemingly disinterested. "Because it wasn't my place to tell him," I level her a stern look. "It's yours. Not to mention you're going to have to tell him about your affair with Shane."

The whole woman's body went still, stiff and she was completely terrified.

"Werewolf, remember," I say as she opens her mouth. "And no, I didn't tell Rick about that either. Like I said, it's not my place to tell him anything."

She shook her head. "I'm not sure I can tell him…" she trails off. "I mean…I thought he had _died_. Shane told me he was dead. And now," she exhales a shuddering sigh. "I find out that my husband is still alive…and that I had been lied to this whole time."

Hm, I could understand that. "Understandable," I agree, "but still, your husband deserves to know the truth. All of it. Unless you're wanting to get rid of the baby." Lori stiffened and I knew I had hit upon the truth. That unraveled a lot of past pain. "You know it's not right to deny that child the right to live."

"How can I bring a child into this world?" she shoots back. "With the way things are, there is no chance for it to actually survive."

She did have a point, but, "It's not just your choice, Lori. I know it's your body, but still, you're not the only one who'll be effected by this." I pause, then add. "And if you don't tell him after this, I will."

**o~O~o**

**A/N: I know that it's been a while since I had last updated and sure, it could've been a lot longer, but honestly, I thought that this was a good place to leave it. A short chapter, but I can make them longer (as you've all seen). Anyway, please let me know what ya think. I know that I'm having trouble with this whole story…and I am. I won't deny that since I forgot the whole ruddy plot. (It happens when I've got too many projects in the works.)**


	11. Just Gets Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I have no idea where my mind was when I had started writing this chapter, but there it is. I also forgot to post it when I had originally posted the other one. Whoops. Anyway, here it is and I am so, so, so sorry for the delay. This is also what happens when my mind is a jumbled mess from stress and lord know what else.

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! Truly I am. I wasn't originally intending to take this long to update this story, but unfortunately, that's just how things turned out. I was trying to get some of the others updated and then completely forgot about this chapter until just recently – how the hell I managed to forget is beyond me at this point – but I am back now. Hopefully, it won't take so long for me to get another one out – that'll just kill me. Possibly literally if my readers have anything to say about this. LOL**

**Anyway, just scroll on down to read. I'm not going to ramble on now.**

**o~O~o**

After that whole discussion with Lori, things had gone downhill rather fast – so fast that I'm impressed no one got whiplash from it – and a few days afterward, it didn't get any better. Of course, none of that was going on through my mind as I watched, eyes wide, heart beating rapidly in my chest as I tried not to cry out in total dismay over what we were all being forced to see. I could kill Shane for inflicting this upon us. And I just damn well may.

It had never occurred to me so check the barn.

No, it hadn't and now seeing Sophia shambling out of there after we had dispatched the rest of the walkers I felt lower than dirt. I knew that we should've checked there first, but I had refrained thinking nothing of it. And I knew better than to go around thinking such things from earlier experience. Yes, this whole thing was my fault, I knew that, but to have the fullness of my failure thrown into my face like that really irked me. All in all, finding her in this state didn't make me feel any better about anything.

The darkness that always was present came full force to the front of my mind, but I managed to leash it at the last minute. If I didn't, I would've attacked Shane and right now, that is not what this group needed. Not what Carol needed as she watched her daughter shamble towards us growling and snarling.

I may never recover from this.

Everything snapped back into place as I saw Rick draw his gun, moving ahead to put Sophia down. I couldn't let him do that. It's not his job. Not this time. It was my fault, so I should be the one to do it. Not him. So with that thought in mind, I finally move forward, grabbing his arm to stop him. I just looked at him pleadingly for a moment before moving on ahead of him. Rick could see instantly that I wanted to be the one to do this, but I shook my head when he offered me the gun. I still had my hidden blades on me. I would use those.

No one said anything as I approached her, I was trying to keep the tears at bay, I wouldn't let myself cry until I did the job.

When I got close enough, I raised a hand, placing it on her forehead and used that inhuman strength to keep her in place, not even bothered when she grabbed hold of my forearm. I place the left hand against her temple, eyes seeing, but not seeing as I unleashed the blade soundlessly into her skull. I could hear Carol crying behind me as I caught Sophia as she collapsed, pulling the now fully dead infected child against me as I collapsed to the ground, burying my face into her hair, allowing the tears to flow freely down my cheeks. I was never going to forgive myself for this. I didn't expect or want anyone else to do so either. This was my fault…all of it. And I hated myself thoroughly. Almost as much as I hated the blood that seeped out of the wound, slowly trailing down my left arm. Yes, this was a time in my life when I truly hated being what I am. I could feel the loss heavily within the group – and within myself. I had basically lost a pack-mate.

Eyes clenched tightly, that ugly darkness thrashed against its chains, dying to be let loose.

Through all of this, I vaguely heard Beth crying in the background, louder than the others and it dawned on me that two of those shambling corpses had been her mother and brother. Fuck. I had totally forgotten about that. Unfortunately, the girl didn't as she came running over to crouch over her mother's corpse – of course, seeing as how Hershel had lied to everybody here, I won't fault the girl her hysteria. Hell, I was on the verge of a breakdown. Both mental and emotional. Neither one of those are good.

However, my inner musings were ripped away as Beth began fearfully screaming. I had turned in time to rip the girl away from her apparently still undead mother and shoved the blade on my right wrist into the dead woman's skull at the same time. All without knocking Sophia's dead body off my lap.

I was panting, carefully moving Sophia off before getting up to help Beth up as well.

"Maggie," I call carefully, I could still feel everyone else's eyes on me. "Ya might wanna take her inside."

"Yeah."

I didn't move as she was lead away. I just kept staring down at Sophia's still form. Memories that I would rather not have were beckoned back from the image. A past that I would've been more than happy to eliminate slammed through my being as I stood there trying to keep from melting down into a puddle of violent emotions.

I wanted to scream, cry, but mostly, I wanted to kill. Sure I had technically done that, but no. I wanted to kill the person who was responsible for making us deal with this particular situation – Shane. Yes, I know that losing Sophia was in all sense my fault, but the rest of us were perfectly fine without knowing that she'd somehow gotten into the barn and bitten. I was happy without that knowledge that had been thrown unwantingly right there in front of us. I wasn't about forgive that. Nor forget.

Lost in my own mind I didn't see the others leave to wherever they went. Nor did I realize that anyone had approached. At least until I found myself being embraced. It took a second to comprehend that Cain hadn't left the area.

I wish he had.

"Leave it alone," he says, rubbing my back in a soothing manner. "It's not the time, sis."

I snort. "Well aware of it."

My voice was null. There were no emotions displayed. I couldn't afford to have any more show than what I had already.

"I would ask if you're all right," Cain sighs. "But considering the circumstances, that would be a rather stupid question."

Yup.

I merely nod, removing myself from my brother's arms and just walked towards the woods. I couldn't be around people at the moment. There was no telling on what I would do and since Cain didn't stop me, he must've realized it too. Good. I would hate to have to fight with him on this. I needed to get the violence out of my system whilst I still had the chance and while everyone else was off doing their own mourning. Not to mention, if I stayed around I would've gone right for Shane's jugular without any remorse whatsoever. As much fun as that sounded, I really didn't need anyone getting on my case about that. Or with my brother giving me a lecture about my control issues.

Yup, I still had those and with good reason.

Changing forms I dashed off into the trees, feeling the dark emotions eating away inside as guilt multiplied greatly. The hatred that I felt towards not only myself but the rest of the world seemed to almost take control as I found a deer. I didn't bother stalking it, I just pounced, ripping into the throat and growling lowly s the blood pooled into my jaws, trailing down the deer's throat and onto the ground. I didn't allow any human emotions to filter through as I allowed the wolf to take control for the moment. I didn't have any problems with eating raw meat, but at the moment I doubt that I could've done it without wanting to throw myself off a cliff. This had become one of those times when I cursed being what I am…and hated that I hadn't been able to do anything to save Sophia. Her death would be one that would haunt me for the rest of my days.

~O~

It was several hours later when I came back in human form, blood covering my clothes in blotches as well as dirt. My skin had been covered in blood quite a bit as well. I knew that the second someone saw me there would be questions…one that I didn't want to answer because I hadn't just killed a deer out there. The small limp in my right leg was a testament to that fact, but still, I had no desire to answer anything. I wanted to be left alone right now. I wanted to get the anger out of my system in any way that I could possibly and that did not involve injuring any of the others.

Lori was on the porch as I approached, eyes shinning with worry and an underlining sorrow that I definitely could understand.

"Are you all right?" she asks as I came closer. "You're bleeding!"

Oh, boy. "I'm fine and it's not mine." _Not all of it._

I wasn't about to reveal anything more than that. Honestly, no one needed to know how I went about unleashing my frustration. Well, Cain would know, but hopefully would know better than to bring it up in front of the others. If not…I'll kill him.

Okay, probably not kill. Maim perhaps.

What was I talking about again?

"Are you all right?" Lori asks, effectively jarring me out of my thoughts and bringing me back to the situation at hand.

I merely shrug. "Gonna have to be." Not the most convincing statement I've ever uttered. I just didn't have anything better to say. Obviously, I am not all right.

Lori was about to say something else when Cain, Rick and the other guys came out of the house. I held my breath in an attempt to keep from worrying about what my brother was going to say. Unlike the others, it's obvious that Cain is not human so he'll be able to spot the fact that I had injured myself. Oh, boy, this was quite possibly not going to go well. I am definitely going to get the biggest chewing out that I've ever received. Wonder if there's time to just get back into the woods before it gets spotted?

Cain froze, sniffing the air a moment before turning furious golden eyes upon me. "What the hell have done?!"

Really, how am I supposed to answer this without completely lying? Or getting the others involved in the conversation?

I shrug. "Got rid of some frustration. What else?"

"Lost your damned mind," he snarls, staying right on the porch as everyone else looks between us both confused.

I knew that was coming.

"What's going on?" Rick finally asks after a moment of silence.

I frowned, really not wanting to answer once again as Cain scowls harshly. "Nothing." Yup, I am going to lie. I'm pretty damn good at that anymore…except when it comes to my own family.

"You're a damned liar, Kelsey," Cain hisses, bringing everyone's attention back on me as I moved – carefully – to the porch. I wasn't about to let anyone see what was wrong. Nope. "Try walking normally."

I snapped a dark glare at my brother. "Why don't you just tell 'em what's wrong, bro? I know that you're just dying to do that in an effort to make me feel horrid. Let me tell ya right now, I don't need your help in that field," I snarl. "None whatsoever."

"What's wrong?" Hershel asks.

Cain's eyes narrow into slits. "She stabbed herself."

Yup, now all eyes are on me and I really want to crawl under a rock. I won't let that show though. I absolutely refuse to let that emotion poke out.

How utterly fan-damn-tastic! Just what I fucking needed at the moment. Really, I can just feel the judgments flinging about and all I wanna do at the moment is get cleaned up, eat something that wasn't alive and quite possibly take a blasted nap to forget that this day happened. Of course, there was a great chance that that wasn't going to happen. Wonderful. Still though, I don't feel like answering a bunch of bloody questions about why I had done that.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, yes, yes, I stabbed myself," I bite out way too sarcastically. "Thank you so much for pointing it out to everyone, big brother. Now that you're done with that can I please get cleaned up? And no, I am not answering anyone's questions about why I did this." I didn't even wait for a reply as I brushed passed them all. Apparently I had been taking one to many lessons from my big sister because she used to do this all the time when someone tried questioning her about things.

Deep down I did know that at some point I would have to answer someone about my behavior. Truly though, I didn't feel like it – what I did to keep from completely losing my mind is my business.

Upon entering the house, I went right to the bathroom, fully intent on cleaning up and ignoring everyone else for the time being. Yeah, if it were only going to be _that_ easy.

~O~

I just stood under the spray of the shower, allowing the blood, dirt, gore and grime run off into the drain. Really, though, I could honestly care-a-less about that as my mind drifted back to the events of the day. I could still see everything and nothing was going to take those images from my mind. I hoped that I would just lose my memory, but alas, that wasn't going to happen. Leaning my forehead against the shower wall, I tried my hardest to not start crying again – I had done enough of that back in the woods. I didn't need to have another break down. I've had plenty of those under my belt already. Right now, I just wanted to forget…at least maybe for a little while. Or maybe have the guilt weight just a little bit less than it currently did.

My eyes began to water for a second before I forced them back, slamming the walls right back into place and finished up. I wasn't going to break down now. Perhaps later on when I tried to sleep I could let loose with the emotions, right now though, I wasn't going to let anyone see how much damage had been done. Nope. My brother would know, but I refuse to let anyone else see it. I can't.

Sure, it may seem childish and stupid. I don't care. Maybe later on I will, but right now…I just want to be numb.

" _Don't let this destroy you,"_ a voice pops up into my head.

I hugged myself after getting dressed in some clean clothes. _How? How do I not?_

" _You know how, let them in,"_ the voice continues. _"Let them all see who you used to be…that girl is still living inside of you. Your heart is not dead. Don't let that sacrifice be in vain. Besides, Sophia's death was not your fault."_

_How can you be so sure?_

A smile. _"Because I know you. You would've done everything to prevent that. You would've made doubly damn sure that it was you who'd gotten bitten and not that child. After all, you were the more gentle one. Not to mention, I trained you."_

_Yes, yes you did._

" _No more hiding."_

I opened my eyes slowly. _It won't be easy._

" _It never is."_

I blinked several times, knowing deep down that the voice I heard wasn't really there, but it did help. I knew who it was too and almost broke my heart all over again. Actually, in some manner it ripped open some stitches that I had placed over those wounds, but I didn't mind. I needed to feel to be myself again. It was the only way that I would ever be able to let anyone actually close to me and not push them away.

Opening the door, I blink again as I see Lori on the other side of it.

"Oh!" She exclaims, clearly startled. "Sorry."

I shook my head. "It's fine."

"The funeral is all ready," Lori says, looking rather sad herself.

Wait? "Funeral?" I repeat.

She nods. "Yeah, we've got the holes all dug up for Hershel's wife and son. And for…"

"Sophia," I mutter softly.

"Yeah."

I sigh softly. "How's Carol doing?"

"She won't come to it," Lori answers after a moment of silence. "Says that Sophia pretty much died the second she went into the forest. When she didn't come back to the road like she was supposed to."

I could hear the underlying anger in Lori's voice.

I nod. "Let her grieve in her own way, Lori."

She shot me a look. "She's making it seem like that everything you guys did was in vain! How can I just let that go?"

Good question.

"Because that's just the hurt talking," I reply gently. "The part of her that knew there was a chance that this would happen when we didn't find her right away."

"She's probably blaming you," she bites out.

I shrug. "Let her."

Lori's eyes snap up to mine. "What?"

"If it helps get the anger out, let her blame me," I repeat. "In a sense, she would be right. It was my fault. I don't care if she's pissed at me because of it. I'm angry at myself as well. Carol has every damn right to blame me." That came out with so much conviction I'm surprised I didn't punch the wall because of it. "Let me worry about that. Okay?"

Lori nods. "All right."

It wasn't. And it probably never will be either.

**o~O~o**

**Huh…I'm not sure if this is how I wanted this chapter to go, but it'll have to do for now. I'm probably going to go back later on and fix it up a bit, but not at the moment. I think you've all waited long enough for me to post another chapter on this story. -Grins- Sorry for the wait. I know it's shorter than what I had originally planned on, but well, to be honest, I just didn't have it in me this time. I felt like I was just rambling on and I do hate that.**


	12. Time Skips

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

**A/N: Yup, I managed to get this chapter up in time for this Halloween season – obviously – and I am happy to do so. I do hope that all of you will enjoy this chapter. I have nothing else to say as of this time, but ENJOY!**

**o~O~o**

After everything that had happened, I know that I shouldn't be surprised with this. But unfortunately, I am. I mean, it was rather predictable that at some point thing would turn out this way. I should've known better than anyone else that when one bad thing happens a lot more would follow. Of course, I didn't have time to worry about all that as I needed to make sure that the others got away from this herd alive. So far, I wasn't doing too badly at least that I could tell. It would be hard to know since after a point I had to get moving or risk winding up getting overwhelmed by the mass of walkers. Making a mad dash towards the woods, I immediately phased, knowing that it would be a lot easier for me to get out of here in wolf form than as a human. Cain had done the same thing and was running along beside me. The two of us were both angry and worried about the others, but we knew to go back to the highway where we had been when Sophia first disappeared. Yeah, I'm not sure how this is going to go since there was a very good chance that we could wind up lost. That wasn't exactly something I wanted to experience. I mean, been there and done that. I have no desire to go through all that irritation again.

_We won't get lost,_ Cain voiced through the pack bonds. _We'll be fine. Just keep moving._

I snort. _I'd rather go back there and tear those fuckers apart. Might make it a lot easier than just running._

_Yes, but if we did that then we'd have to keep worrying about what that Randall kid had said about those others,_ my brother voiced. _I would rather not have that worry right now. We've got enough on our plate without all that. Besides, there is the whole thing about Shane we need to discuss with Rick._

Um…well, for starters I wasn't about to say anything in regards to Shane's death. Mainly because I had no problems with it whatsoever – well, except that it had brought a herd of walkers right to us, but then again, if Rick hadn't done so, then it would've been him. Yeah, I am not at all in the mood to wonder about what would've happened if Rick had been the one killed. I personally might've gone postal since I considered the man to be an older brother and he had become pack to me.

I shook my head. _You know as well as I do that something like this would happen. Shane had started to become rather unstable…even before we got to the farm._

_What do you mean?_

_He'd tried to kill Rick before, Cain._

_How do you know this?_

Did my brother just seriously ask me this question? _I was there, bro. I saw it._

_Shit._

_That's putting it mildly._

It took quite a few hours before we managed to get to the highway where this all started. I had to somehow manage to keep my mind off the fact that the others might not make it. Yeah, damn scary thought there that – as I said – I didn't need. The sun had rose up a little bit in the sky as we saw the highway appear. We both slowed down, staying in the shelter of the trees so that we'd be able to phase back into human form. Yeah, there's an experience that I'd like to not have to deal with, but I've got no choice in that matter.

I had finished changing back first, fully dressed and now was waiting for my brother to finished with his own re-transformation. We were going to go up to the road together. Damn, I hate this…waiting was something I used to be pretty good at it but as the weeks had gone by, I felt unusually on edge. Like I couldn't set still and with what happened at the farm only made the feeling worse. I wasn't sure if the restlessness I felt would ever truly go away – it had once before, but that was when the rest of the world hadn't gone to shit.

Cain lightly bumped my shoulder, getting my attention. "You okay?"

I glance over at him. "Do I look all right to you?"

"Honestly want me to answer that question, Kels?" he counters. It's like we were playing twenty questions – a game I never liked as a child unless I was the only one playing it. "Besides, we both know that you won't exactly answer it without completely lying."

True. "Perhaps." An answer I could give without making a complete fool of myself.

We both meandered out onto the road, not bothering to look inside the cars that were still residing on the pavement. We were trying hard not to be consumed by the thoughts that were floating around in our minds as we got to the place where we had been when Sophia had disappeared. I could feel the darker emotions churning inside as I tried to keep from freaking out and running the opposite direction. Leaning against one of the cars, we waited for the others and happily we didn't have to wait very long for them to show up. Of course, the moment the rest of the group arrived, I knew that we had lost a few more people and I had no idea what to do. It was bad enough that Dale had been killed a few days ago because of some fucking walkers being in the wrong place at definitely the wrong time – but now there were a few more to add to the pile. Great. Fantastic. Really, hadn't enough people died already? Yeah, not the best question to be asking myself since I already knew the damned answer.

"You two all right?" Rick asks after making sure everyone else was fine.

_Nope, not a bit._ "Fine." The quick look that Cain threw at me told me that I had been caught in an out-and-out lie. Of course, my brother is a werewolf, of course he's gonna know when I am lying. However, that doesn't mean I want everyone else to know that I am fibbing.

I roll my eyes. "Okay, okay," I mutter softly. "I _will_ be fine," I add, throwing a dark look at Cain.

Everyone but Rick looked rather confused. Honestly, I did not want to explain what the whole looks and glaring thing was about. I'd rather keep things under tight control and not have anything else about me revealed. It'd be a lot better that way. Of course, my brother didn't see it like that.

"Emotions have various scents to them," Cain explains. _Thanks a lot for that bro._

Carol nodded. "So you can tell when someone is lying."

"Yup," my brother replies.

I lean back for a moment. "It's easy for us to tell if someone is angry at us or whatever emotion," I sigh heavily. "It's rather _annoying_ though when _someone_ won't let me get away with it."

Cain shot me another look. "Lying isn't you, Kels."

_No, it's not,_ I thought, looking down at the ground as it seemed to be far more interesting than anything else right now. I really didn't want to get into a discussion about who I used to be. I had changed. Sometimes, it feels like it wasn't a good change and I wish it hadn't happened. I miss the person that I used to be. I had once been so trusting. Well, a lot more than I am now. Back then I didn't have all of these walls put up to keep people out – now though, is another matter all together. Now I find it so hard to let people in, but I had promised myself that I would at least try.

I was a little surprised for a moment when Carl ran right at me and hugged me around the waist. I grunted from the impact, but it didn't prevent me from wrapping my arms back around the boy. I mean, I had tried to keep him from getting harmed. Hell I almost died in the process, and I will gladly do it again. I will make sure that next time, nothing bad happens to this kid. I shall endeavor to keep this kid's sanity full intact.

"Hey, I'm fine," I whisper into Carl's hair, trying to keep from crying. I was so happy to see that he was all right. After Carl had gotten better and was up walking around he spent most of his time around me. Hanging on, especially when he found out that I had almost died trying to keep him alive. "I promise."

"Good," he mumbles. "I thought you might've died or something back there."

I smile, feeling everyone watching and I honestly have no idea how to feel about that. "Yeah, if a bullet didn't kill me, I highly doubt those walkers are going to be able to take me down that easily." _Way to sound full of myself._

Cain chuckles. "Damn right. You are a Hallowell after all.

~O~

_**Seven Months and Three Days Later…** _

I just stare off into space, facing the front gate to the prison that we had come across a few days ago. It had been a very difficult seven months…for all of us. I had somehow managed to let them in a little bit more than originally intended. I was glad that I had taken that voices advice, not saying that there weren't snags along the way. There were and I did manage to keep them out of danger by taking care of whatever dangers there were that they hadn't been able to take note. Cain had grown a little closer to Beth and honestly I could see those two getting together – and I gushed about it to my brother constantly. He wanted to punch me every time I even grinned in his general direction, especially when Beth was around. Carl had also become rather attached to me and I didn't mind it whatsoever. It's not like I can have kids of my own or anything so I wasn't about to argue with it. Lori had no trouble with her son treating me as an older sister – odd since Rick treats me like either a younger sister or a daughter – and really, right now, I miss her. A lot. Oh, yes, two days ago, Lori had gone into labor and had died bringing her daughter into the world. And I had to watch Rick go insane as he discovered this. I hadn't even tried to keep Rick sane. He needed to let his emotions out and my trying to keep him from expressing them wasn't going to be helpful in the least.

Carol had been pissed for a long time at me about the death of her daughter, but after I had nearly died saving her life she let go of that anger. She still had a few bouts of it, but the woman told me that some part of her would always be angered. I understood that and let her know it.

Beth and Maggie I had become close to as well. Or closer to them than I had to anyone else really as they both reminded me of me and my sister. It was odd in some sense, but I did enjoy watching the interactions between them. Of course, I could tease them bother mercilessly about the men in their lives. They in turn could not tease me, although they tried since I didn't have a male in mine. Well…not in public anyway.

Yes, yes, yes, the relationship between Daryl and I had changed within those seven months. We had become closer because usually when you constantly butt heads with someone as often as we did things will wind up changing – either for better or worse. It was amazing that within these last few months that neither one of us had killed each other – oh it sometimes did cross my mind, but then it would just go away after a couple of days. It'd come back again at some point, but usually when he was being a difficult prick. I told him that to his face on a regular basis when he got a little too hot headed. Of course, Daryl's temper did mellow out a bit – trust me, he still has one, just a lot more under control. How did we manage to get together? Well, I am not at liberty to say. It's our secret and I'll be damned if I whisper even a word about it. Of course, I will say that it did involve the two of us officially losing our tempers and I never thought I'd enjoy being dominated. I was greatly proven wrong. Bastard had been smug about it afterwards.

I closed my eyes as I listened to the sounds of the baby crying, whilst Maggie or Beth tried to calm her down. Normally, the baby wasn't that bad, but since this was only her third day on this Earth various sounds were probably going to disturb her. The sound of the infant crying didn't bother me as it reassured me that she was alive. I was thankful that she was although it was unfortunate that it had come at the sacrifice of her mother's life. Rather heartbreaking and I wish that I could've saved Lori, but with the blood loss and everything else that would not have been possible. She'd've died either way. It makes it so much worse to know that Carl had been the one to put the bullet in her head to make sure that she didn't turn. He should never have had to go through all that.

A shadow fell over my form and I had to keep from cracking a strained smile as a familiar scent waft around. I knew who exactly whom had come calling. I figured that he would since I hadn't really been myself lately. Nope. Depression was a horrid thing and currently I was mourning Lori's death. Didn't help that I could feel everyone else's emotions on top of my own. It was rather stressful.

I open my eyes. "What's up?"

Glenn looked away. "I was wondering if you'd go talk to Rick."

I blink. "Why me?"

Glenn sighed. "There's a good chance that he'll listen to you. He's not…" he trailed off and I knew what it was that the man tried to say.

"Can you blame him?" I ask. "He did lose his wife and not in the best circumstances."

"Yeah, true, but…still. I would ask Daryl but he's watching the baby."

_Lil' Asskicker as Daryl had named her since Carl had yet to come up with a name,_ I thought with a less strained smile. "I'll go talk to him," I said, moving off the wall. "But I can't promise anything. Much as I'd like to, there's a good chance that Rick won't come out of this state any time soon. If he does then that's great, but if not, we still need to be there for him."

Glenn sighed. "Thanks."

I nod and go off into the cell block that Rick had somehow taken up some residence in. I knew that this whole thing would probably blow up in my face and in all honesty I was expecting it. If it didn't hell I will be surprised. I am going to say that I am praying to whatever God there is that Rick won't try coming at me with an axe as he had at Glenn. The man had been in a lot more insane state than now.

Taking a deep breath, I open the door and quell the sickening feeling that grew in my stomach as I walked into this place. I knew that at some point I would have to come into this building and perhaps this time I might find Carol. She had gotten lost when we got hit by a wave of walkers that some nutso prisoner had let in to kill us. Out of everyone who had made it, T-Dog was the one we had lost. Oh, oh, yes, I had been pissed when I found out that he had been killed. I never got the chance to beat him in a card game like I had wanted to do. Yeah, we had gotten into a poker match a couple weeks before we had found this prison and now I'll never be able to find out if I can beat him. I mean, truly I'd be able to tell if he was bluffing or not, but whenever I did play any kind of game I would cut off my enhanced sense of smell to make it a lot more fair.

Going down the winding corridors to the one room where Lori had died and where I knew Rick was located. This whole place made me feel very uneasy and for good reason. I had been in a prison once upon a time when an outbreak like this had occurred and I will say that it was not fun. It had been rather horrifying – and this situation that we are in now was ten times worse since the whole world was pretty much fucked – but rather familiar.

"Rick," I call out softly as I enter the area. I found him standing on one side of the room, staring at a phone. Now call me crazy, but I am pretty sure that the phones in this place don't work so why he's staring at it has me curious.

He glanced at me briefly. "What?"

I stand next to him. "Waiting for it to do trick?" Yes, I am being sarcastic. I think I have a right after everything that we've been through.

"A call," he says.

_Okay, did he hit his head or something…or maybe, just maybe, something in this place actually works. If that's the case…how?_

I glance up at him. "Rick not to sound skeptic, but how would it be possible if there is no electricity in this place?"

He shrugged, then moved off. "All I know is that someone called after I first came in here," he says, not looking at me. It kind of threw me off there for a bit. I felt like I might've done something wrong until it dawned on me that Rick was not angry at me. He just had a lot on his mind.

I blinked. "And you're expecting another one." A statement, not a question.

"Yes." he answered it anyway. Okay, not going to be bothered by that. It did sound like I was asking and I wasn't. "I know it sounds crazy, but it did happen."

"A lot of things happened," I mutter, making damn sure he didn't hear me.

"I know." _Well, shit, he did. Wonderful. Should I be worried?_ "Just let me deal with this in my own way. Okay?"

I nod. "Sure. Just don't lose yourself in the process, Rick," I respond softly. "I'd hate to have to take you down because you lost your damn mind." I didn't want to have to say that, but from what I had experience in the past, I needed to make sure that he knew I wasn't kidding. If he lost his control I would have to kill him and as much as it'd pain me, I'd do it too.

**o~O~o**

**A/N: And that's a wrap. Yup, took me long enough to get this chapter out, but I had wanted to get this one out for Halloween and I have done so. I am going to be working on the next chapter and will be posting it up sometime in November. With a little luck I might have two for next month – and that is true. A promise I plan on keeping.**


End file.
